


На запад

by chatain



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (and of course like weird internal conflicts or whatever because... it's me so), 1990s, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, some v v small implied homophobia, v background stan/mike and ben/bev
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: В 1996 году Ричи и Эдди заканчивают школу, едут в Сан-Франциско, меняют свою жизнь. Также прилагается: плетение косичек, фальшивая свадьба в Лас-Вегасе, водопады, автодром и плюс-минус пять тысяч километров.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 33
Kudos: 60





	1. Портленд, штат Мэн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [go west](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327069) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 

> [плейлист от автора](https://open.spotify.com/user/1232608950/playlist/4BVu7sjmwVmIGCAADCB1Hn)
> 
> от переводчика: традиционные необъятные благодарности кице [Fuente_Reina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuente_Reina), которая терпит все мои концептуальные формулировки, но всегда готова влепить морального леща, когда концепт начинает побеждать смысл ♥️
> 
> **upd** от переводчика: я тут тренируюсь в акварельных мини-пейзажиках, и я подумала, что роуд-трип -- просто рассадник вдохновения и референсов, так что добавляю свои рисуночки ♥️

_And it feels like I've got something to prove_  
_But in some ways it's just something to do_  
_My friends turn me around and say_  
_You go west, young man_  
liz phair - go west 

Они уезжают солнечным утром. Эдди сложил свои вещи еще четыре дня назад, но он до сих пор уверен, что однозначно что-то (все) забыл. Его комната выглядит пустой, на полу нет разбросанных вещей, в шкафу не висит его одежда, и в целом такое ощущение, что здесь никто никогда и не жил. Эдди знает, что не уезжает навсегда, но когда он смотрит, как сквозь окно светит солнце, не спотыкаясь ни о какие вещи, ему кажется, что он не вернется. Может, ему и не стоит возвращаться. Он осознает, что Дерри – не его город, осознает, что ему здесь все равно не нравится, но так или иначе, уезжать будет странно.

Эдди идет в конец коридора, останавливается у двери в комнату мамы. Дверь закрыта уже несколько дней. Эдди почти уверен, что она думает, он не уедет, если с ним не разговаривать. Он стучит в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, стучит еще раз. Из комнаты слышится всхлип, настолько наигранный, что в Эдди снова просыпается злость.

— Я уезжаю, — говорит он через дверь. – Если ты не выйдешь, я... – она всхлипывает снова, максимально драматично, и Эдди проводит костяшками вниз по двери и в бессильной злобе пинает косяк. — Ладно, мам, я... Увидимся через пару месяцев.

Эдди разворачивается, спускается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. У него такое чувство, будто он только что рывком отодрал пластырь.

Их провожает вся их компания, кроме, конечно, Бев, потому что к ней они и едут. Она ждет их на другом конце страны, в Сан-Франциско, с цветами в волосах. Все как-то растеряны, это видно по тому, как Бен шаркает подошвами по асфальту, как Стэн теребит манжеты рукавов, потому что это не то чтобы прощание, так, половина или даже четверть, или вообще не прощание. Бен приедет в конце лета. У Билла осенью начинается учеба, и он будет в Нью Йорке, но каким-то образом то, что они уезжают из Дерри, не ощущается как расставание, словно они будут вместе, даже если некоторые из них окажутся на другом конце страны. Стэн и Майк остаются, по крайней мере, на ближайшее будущее. Ферма Майка все равно находится на окраине, достаточно далеко, чтобы не ощущаться, как центр происходящего в Дерри. Достаточно далеко и безопасно.

— Ну что, готов рвануть? – спрашивает Ричи, появляясь из-за машины в полусогнутом виде. Он тянет за собой потасканный оранжевый чемодан, явный привет из семидесятых, с замками и потертой кожей, с выцветшими наклейками музыкальных групп. Возможно, когда-то с ним путешествовала его мама. И сейчас, судя по тому, с каким видом Ричи его тянет, он набит камнями. 

— Готов вести аккуратно, — бормочет Эдди. – Готов соблюдать правила дорожного движения и не убиться через час после выезда из Дерри, потому что я не собираюсь пялиться на всякую херню вокруг, вместо того чтобы следить за дорогой.

Упаковка вещей продолжается. Они складывают оранжевый чемодан Ричи, рядом с ним – чемодан, который Эдди вынужден был стащить у мамы, пыльно-бирюзовый. По боку на нем криво вышиты желтые ромашки, и у Эдди щемит в сердце. Следом отправляются письма для Бев от всей компании, кассета, которую записал Билл, книжка от Стэна с карандашной запиской на первой странице. Изотермическая сумка с лекарствами заталкивается под водительское сидение, на всякий случай. Обезболивающее, противопростудное, пластыри и новый ингалятор, потому что у Эдди такое иррациональное чувство, что как только они выедут за границы Дерри, в нем что-то сломается, и он снова станет тем ребенком, который вечно жил с одной ногой в гробу. Ричи никак это не комментирует, поправляет сползшие очки, осторожно изучает содержимое аптечки.

— В достаточной дозировке эта штука, — трясет он бутылкой с сиропом от кашля, — не хуже наркотика. Там же этот, декс... дексо-что-то.

— Декстрометорфан, — рявкает Эдди, отбирая у Ричи бутылку, и складывает ее в аптечку. – А от гвайфенезина можно потом и внутренности выхаркать, наверное. Какой кретин тебе это рассказал?

— Хм, это точно был ты, Эдс, — говорит Ричи с кривой улыбкой, придвигаясь ближе, чтоб дернуть Эдди за выбившуюся прядку волос. Эдди нечего возразить, и он только закатывает глаза, убирая сумку обратно под сидение.

На этом их сборы закончены, и они могут отправиться в путь. Эдди оборачивается, проводит рукой по серебристому изгибу зеркала со стороны водителя. Ему хочется поднять голову, заглянуть в окно маминой комнаты, но он уверен, что если посмотрит, то тут же потеряется, и его затянет обратно в дом, как будто его мама – это солнце, вокруг которого он будет крутиться всю жизнь. Ричи коротко касается его локтя, придвигается ближе, словно хочет что-то сказать, но, передумав, отходит. Он хватает Бена за руки, и они кружатся, смеясь. Эдди облизывает губы, шарит в кармане в поисках гигиенической помады, наносит ее, чувствуя вкус воска и меда.

Светит солнце, они все прощаются, и это все еще неловко, с пресловутым шарканьем и руками в волосах, – классическая картина смущенных подростков, несмотря на то, что они уже давно скорее семья, чем просто друзья. На удивление, Стэн не выдерживает первым. Он почти что кидается на Ричи, сжимает его в объятиях, и Ричи сначала теряется, но быстро приходит в себя, обнимает Стэна в ответ и даже приподнимает и кружит, несмотря на разницу в росте. Они чуть не падают, и Стэн пинает Ричи по лодыжке, отцепляя от себя его руки, и отходит к Майку, который с широкой улыбкой притягивает его к себе.

— Что, Стэнни, жалеешь, что отдал нам все свои путеводители? – дразнится Ричи.

— Я жалею о каждом моменте, когда общаюсь с тобой, — говорит Стэн в плечо Майка и добавляет, обращаясь к Эдди: — Смотри, чтоб он не доставал байкеров и не попал в секту.

— Я ему не нянька, — огрызается Эдди.

— Эдс за мной присмотрит, — одновременно с ним обещает Ричи.

Наконец вместо неловкости они все улыбаются, и все заканчивается групповыми объятиями, как и много раз до этого. Как тогда, в темноте, под Дерри, когда они были мокрые, замерзшие и напуганные, но сплоченные любовью. Или как когда уезжала Бев, в шестнадцать, на краю школьной спортивной площадки, в мокрой траве, с запахом сигарет. И вот сейчас. Одна рука Эдди цепляется за ворот рубашки Майка, вторая – за застиранный хлопок футболки Ричи.

— С-скоро увидимся, — тихо произносит Билл, несильно хлопнув Ричи по груди.

— Заметить не успеешь, Большой Билл, — отвечает Ричи.

На этом они уезжают. На машине Эдди, серебристой красотке из четких прямых линий. С рисунком черепахи (рисовал Билл, черным лаком для ногтей Бев) на двери со стороны пассажирского кресла, где обычно сидит Ричи. Где он сидит и сейчас, высунувшись в окно, и с воплями машет их друзьям. Эдди бросает на них взгляд в зеркало. Бен стоит возле Стэна и машет Ричи в ответ, Билл с руками в карманах, выглядит гораздо старше своих восемнадцати. Он всегда был более зрелым из них, но Эдди видел, как Билл смеялся до слез, видел, как он одним вечером напился и танцевал с Майком в карьере под Принца.

— Заметить не успеешь, — повторяет Ричи, устраиваясь в кресле. – Эдс, у тебя такой вид, как будто мы на похороны едем.

— Неправда, — бормочет Эдди, не сводя глаз с дороги. Никто не умирает, не считая Дерри.

Они быстро проезжают окраину города, и на Эдди накатывает такое странное чувство, как будто его сейчас разорвет. Сколько он себя помнит, ни он, ни Ричи никогда не выезжали за пределы Дерри дольше, чем на один день. Не задумываясь, почему он это делает, Эдди не глядя протягивает руку, и Ричи, кажется, понимает, что ему нужно, и тут же протягивает в ответ свою, легонько сжимая ладонь. Они проезжают так знак на выезде, и у Эдди такое чувство, будто он вот-вот рассыпется на тысячу беспомощных кусочков, но он чувствует тепло руки Ричи в своей, и мир не рушится, никто не умирает, дорога не заходит в тупик и не заворачивает, направляя их обратно в город, а ровной лентой уходит вперед за горизонт. Эдди вздыхает, отпускает руку Ричи, потирает ладонью бедро.

— Не хочешь сбить знак? – спрашивает Ричи, оборачиваясь назад и высовываясь в окно.

— Неа, — качает головой Эдди. – Потом, когда будем все вместе.

Поначалу за окном не происходит ничего интересного, и в целом пейзажи такие же, как в Дерри. Разве что, чуть больше зелени, чуть больше водонапорных башен, чуть больше ветряных мельниц. Меньше ощущения, будто из-под куста в любой момент может выскочить инопланетный клоун, и Эдди хочется рассмотреть каждую мелочь, высунуться в окно и вдохнуть полной грудью. Ему всегда нравилось это ощущение за рулем, когда под колесами пролетают метры и километры, когда скорость превращает все вокруг в цветные полосы. Выглядит очень беспорядочно, но есть в этом какой-то смысл. Но даже так Эдди не поддается эмоциям и едет максимально аккуратно, проверяет слепые зоны, держит руль на десятке и двойке по принципу циферблата. Каждый год в ДТП погибает больше миллиона людей, говорила ему мама, и большинство из них – в возрасте от пятнадцати до тридцати. Звучало достаточно правдоподобно.

Ричи тем временем полностью опускает стекло со своей стороны и вытягивает руку в окно, ловит воздух ладонью. Он записал в дорогу больше двадцати кассет, полную обувную коробку, которая стоит под пассажирским креслом, так же, как аптечка – под водительским. Каждая кассета предназначена для определенного отрезка их путешествия. «слушать от Чикаго до Сент-Луиса», «слушать после Гранд Каньона», «слушать, если потеряемся». Подборки не подчиняются никаким правилам и составлены просто по ощущениям Ричи, когда он смотрел на карту, но Ричи относится к ним с религиозным трепетом, и Эдди не вмешивается. Ричи разбирается в музыке, в ритме. Мэн для него в звуках гитары, в простых, но трогательных текстах. Песни, которые слушаешь после расставания, песни об одежде, которую утаскиваешь у партнера, песни о старших братьях и сестрах, которых у них нет. На запад, молодой человек. Ричи подпевает каждой песне. Его голос хриплый, и он не попадает в ритм, но это звучит так знакомо для Эдди, что уже давно кажется милым.

Они часто останавливаются, потому что Эдди считает, что так нужно. Потому что Ричи замечает какую-то ерунду на обочине, и ему жизненно необходимо все это исследовать. В конце концов, потому что это путешествие, и им стоит спокойнее ко всему относиться. Насколько это возможно. Настоящее путешествие. Никаких планов, помимо очевидной конечной цели. Только карты и дорожные знаки, и десятки просмотренных ужастиков, где подростки погибают на дороге. Так, на всякий случай. Все, что им нужно в первый день – это добраться до Портленда, так что они останавливаются возле сомнительной сувенирной лавки, где продаются ракушки с приклеенными глазами и прическами из синельной проволоки. Эдди приходится силком оттаскивать Ричи, пока он не скупил десяток ракушек.

Они избегают основных дорог, проезжают маленькие городки, покупают молочные коктейли и подпевают кассетам Ричи. На выезде из очередного города они останавливаются и едят, сидя на капоте.

— Итак, Эдс, вот ты вдали от дома, скучаешь по маме? – спрашивает Ричи, откидываясь спиной на лобовое стекло. – Я вот лично в печали от разлуки с такой красоткой.

— Заткнись Ричи, — беззлобно огрызается Эдди. – Она так ничего и не сказала, даже не вышла из комнаты.

— Потому что она ебаный демон.

— Нет, она просто...

— Ненавижу ее.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Эдди. Он теребит пакет от сендвича, аккуратно закрывает его. – Не думаю, что могу ее ненавидеть. Ну то есть... ты ненавидишь своих родителей?

— Конечно, иногда. Не уверен, что моя мама заметит, что меня нет.

— Ненавижу ее, — говорит Эдди, и Ричи смеется. Эдди ложится рядом, на прогретое солнцем стекло, и в голове у него вскакивает паническая мысль, что оно сейчас треснет под их весом, но умом он понимает, что машины строятся так, чтобы выдержать гораздо больше, чем двух идиотов, которые едят сендвичи, опираясь на стекло. Эдди думает об их родителях, о том, какими вырастают дети, с которыми носятся как с писаной торбой, в сравнении с детьми, которым достается минимум внимания. Думает и о том, как все можно упростить. По этой логике можно сказать, что одержимость поисками Джорджи у Билла была вызвана только тем, как замкнулись в себе его родители. Или что сила духа Бев взяла свое начало от того, как ее отец с ней обращался.

Наконец они добираются до Портленда и впервые видят океан. Широкий и серо-голубой, немного беспокойный, несмотря на то, что светит солнце, и на небе ни облачка. Эдди вспоминает о лоскутном одеяле, которое всегда лежало на его постели и которое невозможно было разложить так, чтобы оно лежало ровно со всех сторон. Даже Стэн не смог, хотя его таланту заправлять постель позавидовали бы в любой больнице. Кроме одеяла, океан напоминает Эдди о небе над Дерри перед грозой, с раскатами грома и треском молнии. К причалам привязаны крошечные яхты, и их силуэт напоминает позвоночник с ребрами. На темно-золотом песке рассыпаны следы тысяч пар ног.

— Пойдем на пляж, — говорит Ричи, и они идут на пляж.

Так и проходит весь день. Вокруг них песок, толпы людей, пирс на сваях сомнительной прочности, яркие светящиеся вывески, колесо обозрения. В одном из магазинов Ричи видит футболку с красной клешней омара и подписью _кОшМАРно классно_, и смеется над ней так долго, что Эдди покупает ее, только чтобы он заткнулся. Ричи тут же забегает в пляжную кабинку, чтобы переодеться, и эта дурацкая футболка ему удивительным образом идет, сочетается с рваными джинсами и потертыми ботинками. Слишком мило, думает Эдди. Не должно бы, но все же.

Людей действительно очень много, чтобы найти место и сесть, так что они просто разуваются и гуляют по пляжу, загребая песок. Ричи собирает круглые камешки, подходит к воде и закидывает их в волны. По большей части камни далеко не улетают, но периодически попадают в гребень волны, поднимая пенный всплеск. Эдди подбирает ракушки в бело-розовую полоску и складывает в карман, чтобы потом подарить маме для украшения рамок с фотографиями.

На пирсе стоит игровой автомат-силомер, и Эдди получает какой-то заоблачный результат. Ричи кажется, что это один из лучших моментов в его жизни. Он закидывает руку на плечи Эдди, пытается сжать бицепсы, смеется, когда тот его отталкивает, изображает какие-то дикие танцы на досках, гладких от соленой воды. На лице Ричи отражается неоновый свет вывесок, и Эдди не в силах сопротивляться его дикому настрою. Они выигрывают друг другу дурацкие призы – крошечный розовый водный пистолет для Ричи и боа из перьев для Эдди, которое он тут же закидывает на плечи, и светло-зеленые перья развеваются с каждым шагом, некоторые отлетают и падают, как своеобразная дорожка из хлебных крошек.

Начинает темнеть, и они возвращаются к океану, садятся рядом на песок, вглядываются в воду. Освещение с набережной отражается в волнах цветными пятнами в черной толще воды. Эдди все еще удается разглядеть линию горизонта, там, где черный цвет воды переходит в иссиня-черный цвет неба. Они снова разуваются, и Эдди зарывается ногами в песок. Холодным песок ощущается совсем по-другому в сравнении с теплой золотой крошкой несколькими часами ранее. Он думает, было бы здорово положить голову на плечо Ричи. Это даже не было бы слишком странно. Вместо этого Эдди наклоняется вперед, обнимая колени, упирается в них лбом, закрывая лицо от соленого ветра.

— Можем тут и остаться на ночь, — говорит Ричи. – Прямо на пляже. Достанем спальники, все такое.

— Чтоб везде забился песок? – бормочет Эдди. – Если тебя так тянет на природу, можем поспать в машине.

— Принято, Эдди Спагетти, — соглашается Ричи, постукивая по его руке костяшками.

Прозвище далеко не новое и привычно раздражающее, обычно Эдди реагирует на него мгновенно, но сейчас он почему-то медлит.

— Не называй меня так, — наконец, тихо произносит он, ложится щекой на руки, чтобы Ричи не видел его улыбки.

Они садятся в машину и проезжают чуть дальше, в поисках места, где будет тише и спокойнее, опускают задние сидения, переставляют вещи вперед, раскладывают спальные мешки и подушки. Эдди остается при своем мнении, что в первую ночь поездки лучше было снять комнату в мотеле, но он хотя бы уверен в чистоте своей машины. По крайней мере, она не вызвала у Стэна такую же реакцию, как древний пикап Ричи.

Они лежат рядом, в разных спальных мешках, но все равно вместе. С опущенными сидениями машина напоминает Эдди про его темную пустую комнату, которую он оставил где-то позади, вместе с мамой. Возможно, она уже успела пересмотреть все вещи, которые он оставил, надеясь утвердиться в поводах для своего беспокойства.

— Твоя машина слишком короткая, — ноет Ричи, переворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Эдди, и сворачивается в клубок.

— Моя машина совершенно нормального размера, — бормочет Эдди, закрывая глаза. – Спи уже.

— А тут... – задумчиво хмыкает Ричи, — тут будет тесновато, а, Эдс.

— Что? – Эдди открывает глаза, прищуривается в темноте. Он не может толком рассмотреть лицо Ричи, и ему хочется протянуть руку, коснуться, пальцами выяснить, что же у него за выражение. – Ты, блядь, о чем вообще?

— Я... – Ричи издает странный, задушенный смешок. — Я переживаю за запах, шаришь?

— Только попробуй, я вызову копов.

Ричи заливается смехом, как будто в ночном воздухе что-то подмешано, и, естественно, дурной пример заразителен (все в Ричи заразительно), так что Эдди смеется вместе с ним, закрывая лицо руками. Он внезапно чувствует себя ребенком, как будто им снова по тринадцать, и они устраивают шуточную борьбу, или плещутся в карьере, или сражаются с древним злом. Они всегда были гремучей смесью, смесью из прикосновений, дурацких споров и еще более дурацких проявлений нежных чувств. Ричи подползает ближе, хотя он и так уже слишком близко, и Эдди чувствует, как у него словно что-то вспыхивает под ребрами, что-то, чего он хочет больше всего в жизни, и это что-то должно быть в Сан-Франциско, оно ждет, пока он доедет, чтобы забраться прямо в душу. Рука Ричи зарывается в его волосы, и Эдди забывает, как дышать. Ричи и так не особо хорошо видит, а в темноте он и вовсе слепой, как крот, поэтому Эдди просто замирает, пытаясь понять, какого хрена он делает. Рука наконец находит свою цель и треплет Эдди за щеку, потому что как иначе.

— Как же ты бесишь, — стонет Эдди, отпихивая Ричи подальше. Тот смеется и перекатывается на спину.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдс, — говорит он, — любовь всей моей жизни.

— Завали ебальник, Ричи, — отвечает Эдди.

Они оба наконец замолкают, и Эдди слушает, как выравнивается дыхание Ричи, когда тот засыпает. Даже с опущенными сидениями и открытым багажником его машина, если задуматься, ничем не похожа на его комнату. Точно не с Ричи под боком, который заполняет собой любое пустое пространство. Эдди думает, что им стоило позвонить кому-нибудь в Дерри, сообщить, что они добрались до Портленда. Им стоило позвонить Бев в Сан-Франциско, сказать, что они выехали. Ричи бы вырвал у него из рук трубку, чтобы восторженно орать о том, как он наконец увидел океан и поверг его силой мысли, или еще какую дичь, о которой они вечно болтают. В основном, правда, о музыке. О музыке и одежде, о том, что они думают про города, и как лучше всего путешествовать на машине. Эдди закусывает губу, шарит рядом с собой, там, где лежит стопка его сложенной одежды. Он находит боа, такое мягкое, что можно усомниться в его реальности, особенно в темноте, когда его не видно, и вспоминает: вот он выбирает именно этот приз, чтобы посмотреть, как Ричи будет его просить, но тот только кокетливо хлопает ресницами в сторону работника баскетбольного автомата. Вот работник лишь неопределенно кривит губы, но так ничего и не говорит, и от этого у Эдди внутри что-то сжимается. Он думает, может, стоит носить боа каждый день, ну или пока все перья не отлетят. А вот выигрывать для Ричи пистолет было ошибкой.

На следующий день им предстоит проехать через несколько штатов – Мэн, Нью-Гемпшир, Нью Йорк. А может они поедут в другую сторону, может, они даже до Олбани не доедут, может, они поедут в Бостон, хотя это и не входило в изначальный план. Ради пирогов и пончиков, и что там еще есть в Бостоне. Можно посмотреть в путеводителе, у них есть по одному на каждый штат, потому что Стэн ненормальный. Эдди будет его не хватать. Ему всех будет не хватать. Бена, который сходу может придумать нецензурный стишок, что не мешает ему краснеть каждый раз. Майка, который всегда, без исключений, выигрывает у Ричи в каждой его любимой игре. Стэна, который, глядя на это, каждый раз радуется. Билла, с его молчаливой уверенностью и изобретательностью, с неиссякаемым запасом идей, чем им заняться, когда им скучно или они устали. Бев, которая теперь находится почти что в другой вселенной, но все равно часть их компании. Эдди сворачивается в клубок, устраивает ладонь под щеку. Будет легко, говорит он себе. Проехать весь мир? Ерунда.


	2. Олбани и Ниагарский водопад, штат Нью-Йорк

Эдди быстро осознает, что на комфорт в их путешествии можно не рассчитывать. Они нигде не задерживаются, соответственно, не успевают ни к чему привыкнуть, ни к соленому воздуху Портленда, ни к квадратным окнам и плоским крышам Вустера в Массачусетсе. Они переезжают из штата в штат, песок превращается в стекло. Эдди каждый раз представляет, что границы существуют не только линиями на карте, но и окружают свою территорию невидимым куполом, и рано или поздно они в него врежутся. Рано или поздно им попадется такой, сквозь который они не смогут прорваться, и им придется вернуться в Дерри, ко всему, что было разрушено их отъездом. 

Они меняются перед въездом в Нью-Йорк. Ричи ведет быстро, как будто за ним погоня, но в то же время не теряет осторожности. Он всегда осторожен, когда везет других людей, независимо от того, насколько безбашенно он ездит в одиночку. Эдди помнит его старый пикап, помнит, как Ричи вписывался колесами в бордюр каждый раз, когда заезжал за ним домой, но как ровно ехал, когда Эдди садился в машину. Сейчас та же история – Ричи четко соблюдает свою полосу, внимательно следит за дорогой сквозь стекла очков. Единственным последствием его вождения становится обгоревший локоть, который Ричи вечно высовывает в открытое окно. Это всего лишь полоска, на манер предупреждающего знака, но когда они добираются до Олбани и заселяются в мотель, Эдди сразу достает из аптечки гель с алоэ.

— Так трудно намазаться солнцезащитным кремом? – спрашивает Эдди, наблюдая за тем, как Ричи прищуривается, разглядывая пятно, и аккуратно наносит гель. – Теперь ты будешь облезать, и твоя мерзкая мертвая кожа будет по всему салону.

— Плохие новости, Эдс, в твоей машине и так полно моей мерзкой мертвой кожи. Может, пара ногтей найдется. И волосы еще. И не только с головы, понимаешь, о чем я? – Ричи закрывает тюбик, проводит напоследок пальцем по пятну.

— Заткнись, Ричи, — беззлобно огрызается Эдди. – Вот поэтому Стэн тебя и ненавидит. 

Эдди проходит по комнате, инспектируя подоконники, внутреннюю сторону занавесок на предмет плесени, и если найдется хоть пятнышко, им придется переселиться, потому что, может, кто-то и хочет обзавестись пневмомикозом в путешествии, но точно не Эдди.

— Стэн меня любит, — фыркает Ричи, бросая Эдди тюбик, и улыбается, когда тот с легкостью его ловит. – И ты тоже.

В мотеле они не задерживаются, потому что в Ричи просыпается исследователь, и у них все равно есть время. На часах нет и двенадцати дня, а на водопад они запланировали выехать следующим утром. Эдди был бы не против остаться в отеле, особенно раз там нет плесени, и проспать целый день, но Ричи очевидно вбил себе в голову, что в Олбани есть чем заняться.

— _Excelsior_, — драматично произносит он, когда они выезжают на дорогу, и указывает пальцем в небо.

— Мм? – заторможенно реагирует Эдди. Он пригрелся на солнце, опираясь на стекло, и теперь внимательно следит за тем, как пунктирная полоса на дороге сливается в сплошную под их колесами.

— Девиз Нью-Йорка, — объясняет Ричи. – Переводится как «выше и выше», что-то типа того.

— Выше и выше, — бормочет Эдди. Он успел сползти по сидению, и теперь выпрямляется, крутит плечами, опирается на спинку. Ремень безопасности врезается ему в шею, и Эдди его поправляет, проводит пальцами по теплой коже под нейлоновой полоской. Выше и выше, думает он. А они ведь только начали.

— С чего такой вид? Ты как будто разгадал все тайны вселенной.

— За дорогой смотри, — отмахивается Эдди, выуживая бутылку воды из-под ног. Усиленно отгоняет мысли о нагретом пластике и карциногенах, которые наверняка просочились в воду, и делает глоток. – С какого хера ты знаешь девиз Нью-Йорка? Как бы, какая может быть разумная причина?

— Я запоминаю кучу всякой хуйни, чтоб ты меня об этом спрашивал, Эдс, — заявляет Ричи с кривой улыбкой. Возможно, это наглая ложь, но может и нет.

Они проезжают очередное здание, которое выглядит, будто его строили по сказочным книжкам, и Эдди решает, что Олбани ему нравится. Вокруг ровная кирпичная кладка с белыми швами, причудливо изогнутые железные фонари, брусчатка на тротуарах и куча тюльпанов. Ричи подпевает кассете, которая никак не ассоциируется с городом, _jet boy jet girl_, но Эдди кажется, что в этом есть своя прелесть. Песня про обозленного ЛГБТ-подростка, как фон к роскоши центральных районов Нью-Йорка. Очень в духе Ричи. Может, и в духе Эдди. Наверное, в духе их обоих.

— О боже! – внезапно вопит Ричи, и Эдди так дергается, что ударяется головой об окно.

— Какого хуя?

— Парк развлечений Гека Финна! – Ричи показывает на пеструю вывеску на другой стороне дороги, с мальчишкой в комбинезоне и шляпе, и светящейся красной стрелкой.

— Да ни за что, — качает головой Эдди. – Мы не пойдем в тематический парк развлечений по детской книжке, иначе это будет последним тематическим парком развлечений за всю поездку. Зайдешь сюда, и можешь попрощаться с Седар Поинт, Ричард.

Ричи пару секунд усиленно думает, закусив губу и постукивая по рулю. Музыка заполняет редкий момент его молчания.

— Во-первых, Седар Поинт – не тематический, а просто парк развлечений, — наконец произносит Ричи, и его задумчивый голос как-то даже напрягает, — из тематического там только сезонные аттракционы.

— О Гос...

— А во-вторых, нахуй все, я хочу в парк Гека Финна.

— Ричи...

— Реально, очень хочу посмотреть на тебя на детских карусельках, будет супермило.

— Мы туда не пойдем, это парк для детей.

— Эдди, — дуется Ричи, — Эдди, ну пожалуйста. – Он не глядя протягивает руку, не отрывая глаз от дороги, и легонько толкает Эдди в плечо. Он выглядит, как щенок, со своими летними веснушками и опущенными уголками губ, и торчащими во все стороны волосами, потому что ему обязательно нужно периодически высовывать голову в окно, как собаке. Ебучий кокер-спаниель.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь, что это за лицо, прекрати.

— Эдди, — ладонь Ричи, до сих пор опиравшаяся о его плечо, сжимается в кулак и тянет за рукав. Ричи смотрит на него в зеркало и дуется изо всех сил. – Эдди, малыш, пойдем поиграем.

— О Господи, — шипит Эдди, вырывая руку. – За дорогой смотри, идиота кусок. Ты что реально, на полном серьезе хочешь пойти в парк, названный в честь героя книги, которую, я знаю, ты даже не читал, и...

— Ну что ж делать, придется гореть в аду*, — перебивает Ричи с широченной улыбкой. – Но я бы лучше оказался...

— В ебаном парке развлечений Гека Финна? — хмурится Эдди. — Ты знаешь правила, если это полная херня, ты теряешь право выбора до Канзаса.

— Договорились, Эдди Спагетти, — соглашается Ричи.

Парк развлечений Гека Финна по итогам не представляет собой ничего особенного – асфальт с заплатками, трава, растущая клочками, детские аттракционы с выцветшей краской, на таком расстоянии друг от друга, как будто они не часть одного парка, а россыпь островов в океане. Есть разные виды каруселей, одна из них – с красными самолетами, которые плавно летят по кругу то опускаясь, то поднимаясь. Позади виднеется река Гудзон, переливаясь на солнце то синим, то бутылочно-коричневым оттенком.

Вход бесплатный, но Ричи покупает полоску розовых бумажных билетов на аттракционы. Он отрывает половину, берет Эдди за руку и аккуратно обматывает билеты вокруг его запястья, на манер браслета. У Ричи обкусанные ногти и холодные шершавые подушечки пальцев, и он ловко заправляет краешек билета, чтобы вся эта конструкция не слетела. Эдди решает сохранить один из билетов и сложить его потом в коробку, вместе с тем, что останется от зеленого боа, с тем, что он еще сохранит по дороге, прежде чем все закончится.

Они оба выглядят в парке совершенно ни к месту – два восемнадцатилетних подростка среди толпы детей с родителями. Ричи выглядит как пугало, в дурацкой джинсовой куртке с дырками на локтях, в высоких кедах, которые ему разноцветными мазками разрисовал Билл. На Эдди бежевый свитер, слишком большой и абсолютно неуместный в эту погоду, слишком короткие черные мешковатые шорты и тщательно зашнурованные мартенсы. Не самый провальный выбор, но все равно достаточно странная комбинация стилей. И посреди детского парка развлечений, в самый разгар дня, с каруселями, аниматорами и сахарной ватой вокруг, они явно бросаются в глаза.

— Без детей мы здесь выглядим, как идиоты, — бормочет Эдди, пиная траву. Как для парка развлечений здесь как-то тускло, что ли. Вокруг сплошные выгоревшие цвета, скрип металла и скучающие дети с геймбоями. Ричи выглядит гораздо более воодушевленным, чем они все вместе взятые.

— Смотри, Эдс, какой крошечный самолет! Давай ты туда залезешь, будет супермило, — шепчет он, дергая Эдди за рукав. – Как думаешь, мы поместимся вдвоем?

— Ричи, ты размером с трех детей, — говорит Эдди. – Хочешь, чтоб нам запретили въезд в Олбани? Этот парк – в буквальном смысле все, что у них есть.

— Марта Квинн, — глубокомысленно произносит Ричи.

— Что?

— С МТВ, она вроде отсюда.

— Ладно, хорошо, в Олбани есть парк Гека Финна и ведущая с МТВ, я к тому, что...

— Эдс, смотри, автодром!

— Охуеть, — Эдди хватает Ричи за рукав и со смехом тащит его через парк.

Долгое время Эдди думал, что у него нет никаких талантов. У его друзей таланты были – Билл, со своим рисованием и даром убеждения, Бен и его писательство, золотые руки и города в мыслях. Майк всегда был сильным, но аккуратным, он мог взбить безе, легкое, как воздух, а потом с такой же легкостью перекинуть стог сена. Бев могла бы шить бальные платья, если бы хотела, но еще она могла залатать джинсы, заштопать носки, вышить цветы на воротниках Эдди, и точно так же она «сшивала» всех их вместе, легко и непринужденно. У Стэна были книжки, мягкие карандаши, веревки, птицы, вера и любовь, спрятанные под ровным голосом, каменным лицом и противоположностью энтузиазма. И Ричи. У Ричи была безбашенная уверенность и тысячи голосов, и сердца всех его друзей в руках, и он был с ними куда более осторожен, чем казалось. Он всегда был умным, как Стэн, добрым, как Бен, и таким же катастрофическим лузером, как и они все.

Эдди всегда считал, что, в сравнении с друзьями, он из себя ничего толком не представляет. Вынужденная беспомощность и умение ориентироваться в пространстве. Бесполезный ингалятор, бесполезная голова и бесполезное сердце. Он так и сказал Ричи. Ему было пятнадцать, и ему было себя жалко, и Ричи мягко шлепнул его по руке, как будто он разбил вазу или перевернул стакан с водой, а потом отвез его на окраину города, отдал ключи от пикапа и сказал, чтобы Эдди делал, что хочет. Они поменялись местами, Эдди перелез на водительское кресло прямо через Ричи, который чуть не вписался в процессе лицом в приборную панель. Эдди положил руки на руль, осторожно сжал твердый пластик, пытаясь его прочувствовать, представляя металлическую основу под слоем пластмассы. Он повернул ключ зажигания, и что-то под ним взревело. Он почти сразу вписался в фонарь, и Ричи смеялся так сильно и так долго, что потом перелез на заднее сидение, чтоб отдохнуть, и Эдди почувствовал себя... лучше.

Он вспоминает об этом, забираясь в ярко-зеленую машину, и ему становится смешно, хотя они еще даже не поехали. Вот так сравнивать какой-то подростковый обряд посвящения с... чем? С другим подростковым обрядом посвящения? Въехать в фонарь в Дерри, покататься на автодроме в Олбани, проехать на машине всю страну. Возможно, это все одно и то же. У него есть к этому талант, к машинам, теперь он в этом уверен. Свою он практически построил с нуля, к ужасу своей мамы. На автодроме этот талант только подтверждается. Эдди как минимум в миллион раз лучше Ричи, который застревает в углу уже спустя пару минут, и работник вынужден вытаскивать его машину обратно на площадку. Эдди смеется до слез, до боли в животе. В него чуть не врезается какой-то ребенок в радужных очках, а Ричи грозит ему кулаком с другого конца площадки.

Их довольно быстро выгоняют. Эдди врезается в Ричи с такой силой, что его машина целую минуту отказывается заводиться, и Ричи вылезает из нее и пытается пешком добраться до Эдди, размахивая руками и не стесняясь в выражениях. Дети на разноцветных машинах пытаются его объехать, работники бегут за ним с криками, и Эдди снова не может перестать смеяться, чтобы положить конец этому безобразию, так что Ричи просто забирается позади него.

— Отвези нас домой, Эдс, — говорит он, закидывая руки на плечи Эдди, и они вместе едут на выход.

Солнце снаружи кажется еще ярче. У них обоих на руках нарисованы большие красные крестики, им объясняют, это значит, что аттракционы с машинками и вообще чем угодно, чем можно управлять самостоятельно, теперь для них под запретом. Им все равно. Рука Ричи лежит на плечах Эдди, и Эдди больше не чувствует усталости, скорее наоборот – его переполняет энергия.

— Тут похоронен Ричард «Трепло» Тозиер, — объявляет Эдди, раскидывая руки в стороны, — побежденный трехкратным чемпионом мира, Эдди «Безумным Максом» Каспбраком.

— Эй, ты...

— И учитывая, что он надоедливый еблан, никто не будет скорбеть.

— Вау, — смеется Ричи, — вот так сразу.

Они катаются на всех детских аттракционах – на карусели и маленьком поезде, который наворачивает круги по периметру всего парка, и на лодках, которые едва поднимаются над землей, и это все очень глупо, но не скучно. Ричи комментирует все происходящее, придумывает истории про людей, которых они проезжают. Он убежден, что женщина, которую тянут за собой трое маленьких детей, на самом деле шпионка, потому что она отдаленно похожа на Фамке Янссен, и ее высокие джинсы с балетками – определенно прикрытие. Ричи вздергивает подбородок, кривит губы и переходит на паршивый грузинский акцент, с которым продолжает говорить весь круг лодочной карусели.

— Не испытывай меня, Эдвард, — низким хриплым голосом произносит Ричи, — посмотри на эти бедра, ими и убить можно.

— Я теперь Бонд?

— Ты теперь тот военный, которого она убила, — хмыкает Ричи, снова вглядываясь в толпу в поисках новой жертвы. Парень с зеленым ирокезом оказывается инопланетянином, посланным на Землю изучать человеческих детей. Близнецы – румынскими акробатами. Эдди чувствует себя ребенком, таким, каким редко позволяет себе быть последнее время, ведь когда тебе восемнадцать, ты зациклен на том, чтобы быть взрослым. Но быть ребенком здорово. Ему не всегда было просто чувствовать себя ребенком, даже когда он им был.

После аттракционов они идут за едой, берут хот-доги со всеми доступными добавками и сахарную вату, и садятся на деревянную скамейку. Эдди болтает ногами, пинает траву. Он думает, интересно, чем сейчас заняты Стэн с Майком. Наверное, ужинают с дедушкой Майка на ферме, или, может, дома у родителей Стэна, с книгами и свечами. У них все очень мило, мама Стэна считает, что Майк – лучшее, что случалось с ее сыном, и она вполне себе права. Стэна всегда было сложнее всех заставить улыбнуться, но когда рядом Майк, он светится, как солнце. Билл наверняка в своем пустом доме, если и не формально, то по ощущениям. Его родители все так же ходят по дому, как привидения, а он проводит свободное время за выплескиванием своих мыслей в акварель, всегда на мягкой бумаге, чтоб цвета красиво сливались вместе. Бен обычно звонит Бев в это время, поздним днем, ранним вечером. Он накручивает провод телефон на палец, заставляет ее смеяться и краснеть, даже когда между ними тысячи километров. А Эдди и Ричи вот сидят болтают ногами на скамейке в детском тематическим парке, в другом штате, с запретом на аттракционы с машинками.

И вроде все прекрасно, пока в один момент все не рушится. Эдди моргает, и когда открывает глаза, замечает клоуна. У него красные волосы, серебристый костюм, белый грим на лице, и у Эдди перехватывает дыхание. Он уже несколько лет не чувствовал такой паники. Эдди машинально тянется к поясной сумке, чтоб достать ингалятор, и когда понимает, что у него нет ни того, ни другого, вцепляется в руку Ричи, съезжает по ней до запястья. Ричи на автомате к нему разворачивается, тут же замечая клоуна, и замирает. В одной руке у клоуна связка красных шариков, и весь хороший день исчезает в липком грязно-сером страхе.

Они быстро уходят, не произнося ни слова, и Эдди не отпускает руку Ричи. Они садятся в машину, Эдди за рулем, в попытках найти утешение в знакомом ощущении руля в руках. В чем-то, что привычно его ладоням, в чем-то вроде запястья Ричи, в чем-то вроде пузырька таблеток со специальной крышкой, чтоб ребенок не смог открыть.

— Ну что, это однозначно было хреново, — говорит Эдди, когда они на полпути к безопасности. Безопасности? Не имеет никакого смысла думать об этом, но ощущения никуда не денешь. На соседнем сидении нога Ричи отбивает какой-то ритм, который слышит только он сам.

— Вранье, — говорит он. – Тебе понравилось.

— Завтра ты за рулем.

— Договорились, Эдди Спагетти.

Следующим пунктом их программы, конечно же, является Ниагарский водопад. У них нет желания объехать все самые туристические места по их маршруту, пусть они уже и были в Олд-Орчард-Бич и, наверное, самом старом парке развлечений Америки, но водопад пропустить невозможно. Даже если им придется смотреть на него не с той стороны. Они выезжают засветло, зевая в лучах восходящего солнца. Ричи ни разу не жаворонок, но он без возражений садится за руль. В машине нет подставки для стаканчиков, поэтому Эдди передает Ричи стакан кофе, когда он просит, и держит его в руках, когда тот ему не нужен, и греет ладони о картонные бока.

Они правильно рассчитывают время и добираются до водопада к полудню. Видеть его вживую – очень странное ощущение. Гигантская масса воды, спадающая прямо в Гудзон, белая водяная пыль вокруг. Что еще более странно – насколько близко находится город, потому что всегда кажется, будто водопад – это что-то посреди леса или джунглей. Куда нужно добираться несколько дней по бездорожью, максимум по тропинке шириной на одного человека. Обязательно с сеткой от насекомых и в ботинках с металлическими носками. Эдди кажется, что что-то в мире пошло не так, если они оказались здесь, в такой близости к чему-то насколько дикому.

Они берут билеты на пароход, с толпой людей, замотанных в прозрачные синие дождевики. Каждая капля воды светится солнцем и радугой, небо наверху синее, без единого облачка, и водопад ревет так громко, что трудно дышать. Эдди прикрывает глаза рукой, запрокидывает голову, чувствует капли воды на коже. Однажды летом они построили плот под чутким руководством Бена, и затащили его в карьер. Трое могли сидеть на плоту, остальные четверо плавали или просто держались за пластиковые бочки, которые держали плот на плаву. Они забросили подобие якоря в самое глубокое место карьера и провели так целый день, ныряя, плавая и загорая на прогретом солнцем дереве. Эдди помнит, как он ел апельсин, как закрученные кусочки шкурки уносило водой, как пахли цитрусом его пальцы. Эдди думает, что Гудзон прожевал бы и выплюнул плот Бена, но в то же время он уверен, что сейчас Бен смог бы построить что-то еще лучше. Что-то крепкое, прочное, водонепроницаемое.

Эдди наблюдает за каплями воды, пытается проследить путь каждой капли сверху и до самого низа, и каким-то образом его мысли переходят к коллектору, к тому, какая разница между водой, которая падает на металл и бетон, и которая падает на камни и землю. Есть же разница между подстриженной лужайкой и высушенной под солнцем травой в Пустоши. Разница в том, что некоторые вещи существуют без вмешательства человека. Вещи, которые кажутся невозможными, но в то же время неизбежными. От этих размышлений у Эдди встает комок в горле, и кажется, будто сердце выскочит из груди. Эдди поднимает руку и чувствует его стук под пальцами, и он думает, что если надавить сильнее, то грудная кость сломается.

В этот момент Ричи тянет его за руку, и тоскливые мысли уходят, и Эдди наконец ощущает реальность происходящего – он на Ниагарском водопаде, рядом Ричи пытается отмахиваться от мороси, чтоб вода не попадала на очки, как будто это так работает. Он вздергивает подбородок, смотрит на Эдди из-под нижнего края оправы, и Эдди смеется, в шутку толкает его плечом и снова забывает про водопады, потому что Ричи прямо перед ним, его человек-беспорядок. Ричи окончательно сдается, стаскивает свой синий дождевик и раскрывает руки навстречу воде. Он промокает насквозь за доли секунды, футболка прилипает к телу, волосы спадают на очки. Ричи завязывает дождевик на поясе, поскальзывается, чуть не падает, но победно улыбается Эдди, когда выпрямляется. Эдди не сдерживает смеха, и какая-то часть него хочет тоже стащить дождевик, но есть и другая часть, которая не доверяет речной воде и определенно не желает заболеть в первую же неделю путешествия.

Ричи кидается к нему, в процессе снова подскальзываясь, и закидывает руки ему на шею, от чего они оба чуть не падают.

— Эдди, малыш, — Ричи пытается перекричать воду, — я, блядь, ненавижу этот водопад!

— Отвали, — смеется Эдди, отпихивая его от себя, — ты от него без ума.

— Я без ума от... – Ричи не заканчивает, трясет головой, как собака, и как-то непонятно отрывисто смеется, но звук тонет в шуме воды, и Эдди не успевает его расслышать. – Пойдем за мороженым, — выкрикивает Ричи и бросается на другой конец палубы.

Они берут мороженое и не дожидаются, пока дойдут обратно, чтобы начать есть. Эдди берет клубничное, Ричи – шоколадное, потому что Эдди всегда берет клубничное, а Ричи – шоколадное. Вернувшись на берег, они заходят в сувенирную лавку, и Эдди покупает Ричи еще одну футболку, не менее дурацкую, чем с омаром, — в пастельно-фиолетовые и розовые сердечки, с нарисованным водопадом и надписью «Мы нашли пару на Ниагаре». Ричи в восторге от косых взглядов в свою сторону, когда надевает ее. Вода стекает по его волосам на шею, впитывается в ворот. Эдди, в общем-то, тоже в восторге.

В мотеле Ричи садится на край своей кровати, откидывается на спину, и его футболка задирается, открывая торчащие тазовые косточки и пупок. Его волосы высыхают в какое-то невероятное гнездо, и у Эдди аж пальцы чешутся, и он хмурится, сидя на своей кровати. Оперевшись о изголовье, он листает путеводитель для следующего отрезка их путешествия, просматривает отмеченные клейкими бумажками страницы. Вдоль озера, от Буффало до Эри и Кливленда. Впереди их ждет Чикаго, настоящий мегаполис. Ричи что-то тихо напевает, и взгляд Эдди постоянно возвращается к нему, к волнистым прядкам челки, секущимся кончикам, которые давно стоило бы подстричь. Ричи пытается вытащить волос, который застрял между глазом и стеклом очков, но, как бы он ни морщил нос от усердия, попытки остаются безуспешными.

— Давай заплету тебе что-нибудь, — говорит Эдди, откладывая книгу в сторону, потому что концентрация у него ни к черту. Потому что его бесят волосы Ричи, руки Ричи, и сам Ричи его тоже бесит.

— Давай что? – с подозрением переспрашивает тот, запрокидывая голову, чтоб видеть Эдди, и высовывает язык. Сверху вниз он выглядит как золотая рыбка.

— Иди сюда, — нетерпеливо зовет Эдди, жестом указывая Ричи на место прямо перед ним. Ричи хмурится, морщит нос, но делает, как ему говорят – забирается на кровать и садится у Эдди между ног. Его волосы на самом деле длиннее, чем кажутся, из-за волнистой текстуры, и черный цвет отливает каким-то теплым оттенком, вроде бутылочного стекла. На что-то особенное, правда, длины все равно не хватает, но Эдди в состоянии изобразить какой-нибудь беспорядочный венок. Почти что нимб. Святой Ричи. Эдди улыбается сам себе, неловко прочесывает прядки пальцами, начинает плести.

Немного странно, или нет, очень странно, насколько послушно и тихо Ричи сидит со скрещенными ногами, пока Эдди отделяет прядки, переплетает их между собой. Венок не получается особенно аккуратным, главным образом из-за самих волос, которые отказываются ложиться ровно. Эдди напевает себе под нос в процессе, Ричи постукивает пальцами по ногам, то ли в такт какой-то песне, то ли код Морзе, то ли просто так.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как это делается? – спрашивает он, нарушая молчание. Его голос звучит низко, с какой-то ленцой, и он накрывает Эдди, словно волна, забирается под кожу, щекочет кончики пальцев.

— В детстве мне приходилось заплетать маме волосы, — вздыхает Эдди. – У меня неплохо получается.

Ричи не отвечает сразу, как будто обдумывает слова.

— Это лучшее, что она для тебя сделала, — говорит он спустя какое-то время, подаваясь навстречу рукам Эдди, и тот смеется.

Эдди быстро заканчивает, потому что начинает чувствовать себя слишком странно. Или потому что начинает чувствовать себя слишком комфортно. Он закручивает последнюю прядку, заправляет ее в косичку. У него нет при себе заколки, но сойдет и так. Эдди складывает руки на коленях, отползает назад, создавая какую-то дистанцию между ними.

— Готово, — говорит он тихо.

Ричи вскакивает с кровати.

— Я прелесть? – спрашивает он, снимая очки, чтоб в полной мере похлопать ресницами. Застрявшая волосина, видимо, оказалось где-то в косичке, потому что Ричи больше не пытается ее достать.

— А как же, — говорит Эдди, хотя на самом деле венок выглядит как гнездо. Он сползает по кровати, ложится на спину, закрывает глаза. – Ложись спать.

— Как оно будет выглядеть утром, если я так усну?

— Не хуже, чем обычно.

— Можно лечь с тобой?

— Нет, — Эдди забирается под одеяло и укрывается с головой. Он слушает, как Ричи ходит по комнате, раздевается, натягивает застиранную футболку, которую он носит вместе с боксерами, как пижаму. На следующий день надо бы найти прачечную. Запастись монетками и провести время в мягком запахе чистого белья.

Дерри почти в тысяче километров позади, и Эдди чувствует каждый сантиметр под кожей, как татуировку. Изгиб дороги, солнце, боа из перьев, розовый обрывок билета. Он понятия не имеет, что случится, когда они доедут до Сан-Франциско. У всех остальных уже есть планы. У Бев – дизайн, у Бена – архитектура, у Билла – рисование. У Стэна – в перспективе садоводческий магазин, у Майка – почти реальная пекарня. Ни Эдди, ни Ричи понятия не имеют, что они делают. Может, они будут в восторге от Сан-Франциско. Может, им не понравится. Эдди на девяносто процентов уверен, что там все и закончится, и он вернется в Дерри, к маминым ногам, будет заплетать ее седеющие волосы, а Ричи... Ричи останется в Калифорнии. Эдди знает это так же, как знает, насколько невыносимо больно будет его потерять. Что ж. До этого момента еще больше трех тысяч километров. Почти достаточно расстояния, чтобы подготовиться.

На следующий день их ожидает новый штат, новый невидимый купол на границе. Эдди будет за рулем, Ричи будет подпевать своим кассетам, находить самые дурацкие дорожные знаки, касаться затылка Эдди. Они остановятся где-то у воды, и Эдди будет восхищенно смотреть на ровную гладь прозрачной воды, противоположность бушующему водопаду, а Ричи скажет, что это одно и то же, одна и та же вода, только в другой форме. Они будут спорить, где остановиться поесть и где остановиться на ночь, позвонят, наконец, Бев, впихнувшись вдвоем в узкую будку, перекрикивая друг друга, сообщая, что сегодня они на восемьдесят семь километров ближе к ней, или, может, сто шестнадцать, или двести девятнадцать. Будет тесно и неудобно, но Эдди не привыкать. Это необходимость. Такая же необходимость, как вода и воздух. Или, возможно, он просто разводит драму на пустом месте.

Ричи останется в Сан-Франциско, и Эдди найдет в себе храбрость, закусит губу, упрется рогом и останется тоже. Он не думает, что стоит на это рассчитывать, но может быть он всех удивит, даже Ричи, хотя тот сделает вид, что он так и знал с самого начала. Это все неважно. Впереди еще чуть больше трех тысяч километров. Почти достаточно времени и расстояния, чтобы подготовиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую Ричи и Эдди слушают в Олбани — Elton Motello – Jet Boy Jet Girl.  
"Ну что ж делать, придется гореть в аду", — цитата из "Приключений Гекльберри Финна".  
Футболка выглядит как-то [так](https://rlv.zcache.com/niagara_falls_wedding_t_shirt-rc7ceb29ec61e4df5a074ae81710673b9_k2gml_540.jpg).
> 
> От переводчика: я осведомлена об официальном книжном переводе прозвища Ричи, но у меня рука не поднимается писать это мракобесие в 2к19.


	3. Сирс-тауэр и Чикагский институт искусств, Чикаго, штат Иллинойс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> триггер-ворнинг от автора: в главе поднимается вопрос спида, в частности, как причина смерти некоторых художников.

В первый вечер в Чикаго Эдди звонит маме. На улице начинает темнеть, и он стоит в тесной телефонной будке, изнутри практически полностью разрисованной всякими смайликами, цветочками и спиральками. Не все рисунки, конечно, такие радужные, есть и надписи, как в Дерри, на Мосте Поцелуев. От таких надписей Эдди хочется впиться ногтями в ладони и бежать или нырнуть в воду с головой, и там и остаться. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза, аккуратно сжимает трубку в руке, проверяя, что касается только салфетки, обернутой вокруг. Эдди слушает гудки, дергает за шлевки джинсов.

Никто не отвечает. Гудки сбрасываются, и Эдди давится жалобным «мам», которое грозится вырваться наружу, когда он слышит автоответчик. Мамин голос надиктовывает их номер вместо имени, потому что миссис Купер, из дома через дорогу, однажды рассказала ей, как за людьми следят из-за пропущенных звонков и автоответчиков с информацией. Ну конечно, она не отвечает. Эдди раздраженно вешает трубку, пинает угол будки, не рассчитывает баланс и чуть не падает. В последнюю секунду его спасает мысль о том, насколько вокруг грязно, и он выпрямляется, плечом открывает дверь и выходит на улицу.

Ричи, кажется, понимает настроение Эдди, и ничего не говорит. Он ждет его в мотеле с бургерами и картошкой, и это все, что сейчас Эдди нужно. Это та еда, которую всегда ненавидела его мама. У нее вообще всегда были странные принципы относительно питания, она спокойно покупала разные сладости, маршмеллоу и мармелад, но ее воротило от одной мысли купить готовую еду на вынос. Ее зоной комфорта было массовое производство, и они жили на замороженных полуфабрикатах.

Так что Эдди ест свой бургер и картошку, и представляет, что это все часть протеста. Значительнее, чем уехать из Дерри. Значительнее, чем оставить маму. Значительнее, чем осуществить это все с Ричи Тозиером, которого она ненавидит больше, чем остальных его друзей, не считая, наверное, Беверли. Не то чтобы это было причиной уехать с Ричи. Они просто всегда будут вместе, одним целым. Эдди и Ричи с кетчупом в уголках губ, с солью на кончиках пальцев, на односпальных кроватях в дерьмовом мотеле. Эдди бы ни на что это не променял.

– Какая же ты свинья, – несмотря на это, говорит он, сворачивая грязную бумагу и убирая крошки и остатки еды.

– Ты тоже, Эдс, – сообщает Ричи, хлопая ресницами, скатывая бумагу в шарик, и целится в мусорную корзину на другом конце комнаты. Он эпично промазывает, бумага отскакивает от стены и падает рядом с телевизором, и Ричи драматично стонет, откидывается на кровать, закрывает лицо руками.

– НБА по тебе плачет, – улыбается Эдди и бросает свой бумажный шарик, тоже промазывая. Ричи издает победный вопль, и они оба смеются.

Утром они идут гулять по городу. Чикаго весь состоит из прямых линий, и это самый большой город, который они оба видели в своей жизни. Он кажется нереальным, будто они в кино, и они целый день проводят с запрокинутой головой, рассматривая ряды окон, бетон со стеклом, а за ними – небо, так высоко, что Эдди почти готов поверить, что там начинается другой мир. Они добираются до Сирс-тауэр, заходят в лифт, который довезет их на обзорную площадку, и Ричи задерживает дыхание, надувая щеки, а Эдди жмурится, представляет, как все его внутренности падают куда-то вниз, а потом они оказываются в том самом другом мире, и это почти слишком. Слишком много всего вокруг, чтобы охватить взглядом. Ричи носится по площадке, прижимается руками к стеклу, тычет пальцем во все, что кажется ему знакомым, и его дыхание оседает на стекле вместе со смазанными отпечатками пальцев. Эдди моргает, пока перед глазами не начинает расплываться, рассматривает облака, которые с высоты выглядят совсем иначе – более плотными, скорее как салфетки, чем как вата. Он постукивает ногтем по стеклу, наклоняет голову, пытаясь рассмотреть толщину, понять, что разделяет его и мир снаружи. Эдди представляет, как стекло испаряется под его руками, как он на секунду зависает на месте, словно в невесомости, прежде чем упасть. 

– Эй, – зовет Ричи, вырастая у него из-за плеча, и Эдди от неожиданности думает, что действительно падает.

– Какого ху...

– Эй, – повторяет Ричи, закидывая руку ему на плечо и опирается на него, поднимаясь на носочки. – Выбери какое-нибудь место, попробуем найти его, когда спустимся.

– Зачем? – бормочет Эдди, но не отстраняется.

– Просто, – смеется Ричи. Эдди чувствует тяжесть его руки на своем плече. Стоя на носочках, Ричи мог бы опереться подбородком о его макушку, но он этого не делает.

– Вот, – выбирает Эдди. Он тычет в стекло указательным пальцем, закрывая им свой выбор – здание со шпилем, словно покрытым ржавчиной. Стекло под его пальцем теплое, и день теплый, и Ричи рядом с ним – тоже.

Перед тем, как спуститься, они звонят Бену, наверное, с самой высоко расположенной телефонной будки в мире, прижавшись головами у трубки, чтобы все слышать. Эдди внезапно думает, что их волосы разного цвета, и вот так, рядом, над черной блестящей трубкой, между ними четко заметна разница, пусть и всего в несколько оттенков. Он думает о своих руках в волосах Ричи. Вспоминает, какими мокрыми его волосы были у водопада. Бен, наконец, отвечает, и все эти мысли исчезают.

Голос Бена звучит задумчиво, но он очевидно рад их слышать. Ричи настаивает, что Бен обязательно построит башню еще выше, когда станет знаменитым архитектором, на что Бен говорит, что в Малайзии и так уже есть башни-близнецы, которые технически выше, и что Сирс-тауэр считается самой высокой только за счет телевизионной антенны, которые, по мнению Бена, вообще не должны считаться частью архитектуры.

– Да ну нахуй, – радостно говорит Ричи, – откуда еще мы бы звонили, если б не с самого высокого здания в мире? Думаешь, мы могли бы тебя так оскорбить?

– Да, – говорит Бен, и Эдди слышит улыбку в его голосе, светлую, как солнечное рассветное утро. Хотел бы он ее сейчас увидеть. – Вы, наверное, вообще не на башне.

– Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но мы вообще-то пешком прошли пятьсот пролетов!

– Ричи стошнило, это было отвратительно, – говорит Эдди, сдерживая смех, когда Ричи пихает его локтем в бок, в процессе роняя телефон. Когда он его поднимает, они слышат, как смеется Бен, в сотнях километров, в Дерри.

– Построишь нам башню, чтоб плевать с нее, ладно? – просит Ричи, когда наконец берет себя в руки. Эдди вцепляется в его руку, чтоб он не отодвигался, и было слышно.

– Первый пункт в списке моих приоритетов, – бормочет Бен. – Как в старые добрые времена, только победителем будет не просто тот, кто первым доплюнет до человека, а тот, на кого первым пожалуются на ресепшене.

– Эдди вечно жульничает, – говорит Ричи. 

– Ебаный Ричи вечно жульничает, – одновременно с ним говорит Эдди. 

– Вы там как, уже ненавидите друг друга? – смеется Бен.

– Да, – говорит Эдди.

– Нет, у нас любовь, – одновременно с ним говорит Ричи.

– Ага, – одновременно задумчиво, но с оттенком смеха в голосе произносит Бен, – так я и думал.

Прежде чем выйти на улицу, они покупают на первом этаже открытку с изображением ночного неба над городом. Ричи подписывает ее прямо на ходу, криво втискивая текст и полностью игнорируя напечатанные строчки, подчиняясь порядкам, известным ему одному. Это напоминает Эдди о его кассетах, о том, как он вечно втискивал цитаты из песен и свои комментарии в любое свободное место на обложке. У него на руках всегда оставались пятна от чернил – по краю ладони, сбоку, под большим пальцем, и сейчас их тоже видно, синие пятна от ручки, яркие в центре, размазанные по сторонам. Ричи, наверное, и пахнет, как чернила. Эдди морщит нос и отходит на шаг дальше.

Следующий день посвящен искусству. Здание института искусств построено из сероватого камня, с изогнутыми арками, широкими ступенями и зелеными деревьями с каждой стороны. Флаги и цветы. Эдди знает, что за институтом – озеро Мичиган, и ему кажется, что он каким-то образом чувствует воду, будто что-то такое висит в воздухе, ветер над волнами, хотя погода очень спокойная, и на улице сухо и жарко.

На лестнице возле входа Ричи тянется погладить одну из статуй льва, которые сторожат обе стороны, проводит рукой по его лапе.

– Давай, залезай на плечи, – говорит он с улыбкой, пихая Эдди, и присаживается. – Сфоткаю тебя на льве.

– Хочешь, чтоб нас отсюда выгнали еще до того, как мы зайдем?

– С твоим ростом ты наверное и не залезешь, – говорит Ричи.

Эдди смотрит на него, как он все еще стоит вприсядку, все еще улыбается, потом смотрит наверх на льва, и он на все сто процентов осознает, что его провоцируют, осознает, что в общем-то проигрывает уже тем, что соглашается, но все равно. Все равно. Ну нахуй.

– Смотри сюда, говнюк, – бормочет он, – мне не нужна твоя помощь.

На постамент залезть довольно просто. За статуей поднимаются ступеньки ко входу, и если забраться на перила, то оттуда можно перебраться на прохладную поверхность статуи. Эдди вцепляется в волосы Ричи в процессе, чтоб сохранить равновесие, и Ричи смеется, берет его за руку вместо этого, подводит так к самой статуе. Он держит некрепко, кончиками пальцев касаясь пульса на запястье. После этого остается только подтянуться и перекинуть ногу, и вот Эдди уже сидит верхом на двух тоннах серо-зеленого бронзового льва. У статуи распахнута пасть, и у Эдди возникает внезапное желание нагнуться и попробовать достать ладонью до острого кончика зуба, но с другой стороны он думает, что умереть, свалившись со статуи льва, больше в стиле Ричи, так что он остается сидеть, прижав ладони к гладкому металлу на загривке.

– Сосни, Трепло, – говорит он с широкой улыбкой, пока Ричи перекидывает рюкзак вперед, чтоб найти камеру, полароидного монстра, которого одолжил им Билл, абсолютно неубиваемого, какой и должна быть любая техника, которой суждено провести хоть секунду в руках Ричи Тозиера.

– Улыбочку, Эдс, – говорит он, поднимая камеру к лицу. Из-за очков Ричи всегда выглядит очень неловко с камерой, но фотографии у него получаются лучше, чем у Эдди. Так что Эдди задирает руки в воздух, и Ричи делает кадр, вытаскивает снимок, когда камера его, наконец, выплевывает, и прыгает на месте, пока он проявляется. Фото, очевидно, удается, так что Ричи улыбается и засовывает его в задний карман.

Обратный путь уже сложнее, сползать назад неловко и неудобно. Эдди перекидывает обе ноги на одну сторону, неслабо ударяясь о ребра статуи, изогнутые так, словно под бронзой настоящие кости. Он находит точку опоры на лапе, упирается резиновым носком кед в подмышку льва и замирает, понимая, что застрял. Эдди иррационально страшно упасть. Он не видит землю, перед глазами одна бронза, и у себя в голове он снова наверху башни, где-то на уровне неба.

– Если спрыгнешь, я поймаю, – говорит Ричи откуда-то сзади.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты дашь мне помереть, – Эдди крепче вцепляется в льва, одной рукой за ухо, другой – за спину. Он наверняка выглядит абсурдно, распластавшись по статуе, как моллюск. Эдди почти уверен, что скоро прибежит охрана и выгонит их за дурацкое поведение. Надругательство над искусством. 

– Тут всего метр, переходя дорогу, помереть и то проще, – говорит Ричи, и Эдди слышит улыбку в его голосе.

– Заткнись, Стэнли, – бормочет он.

– Вау, окей, беру свои слова обратно, ты умрешь на зеленом льве посреди Чикаго и будешь думать, ах, если бы я только послушал своего самого близкого человека, который всегда дает хорошие советы, и...

– Бев здесь нет.

– Ого, даже так, я...

– Отойди, просто, блядь, отойди, я сейчас спрыгну.

Ричи не отходит, но Эдди все равно спрыгивает. До земли действительно какой-то метр, ни с какой башни он не летит, и даже отдача от приземления практически не чувствуется. Эдди отворачивается от льва, смотрит на Ричи, который улыбается ему так, словно он совершил какой-то героический поступок. Волосы спадают ему на глаза, и из-за солнца позади кажется, словно они горят.

– Горжусь тобой, – говорит Ричи.

– Пойдем посмотрим на это ваше искусство, – говорит Эдди, отряхивая руки. 

Они становятся в очередь и наконец получают свои билеты — плотные белые бумажки с черным и красным шрифтом, с пунктирным краешком, который отрывают на входе. Ричи пытается уболтать работника на студенческую скидку без удостоверения, но затея проваливается. Он забирает оба билета и складывает их в задний карман, в компанию к полароидному снимку. Ричи явно в отличном настроении, в таком, когда его тянет на прикосновения, он практически подпрыгивает на месте, тянет Эдди за рукав, увлеченно рассказывает обо всем, что хочет увидеть. Ричи всегда был удивительно заинтересован в искусстве. Или, может, удивителен не сам факт, а то, насколько открыто он об этом говорит, не чувствуя необходимости набросить сверху дурацких шуток, как он делает в любой другой ситуации.

В любом случае, Ричи не выглядит, как ценитель искусства. Эдди представляет себе, что они должны одеваться во все черное, шелк и лен, и ходить с бокалом красного вина. Бархат, деревянный пол, все такое. Ричи практически никогда не носит черную одежду, по крайней мере, с шестнадцати, когда у них с Бев закончился сомнительный готический период. Они носили парные ошейники, начесывали волосы, красили ногти, и с одной стороны смотрелось круто, но с другой – совершенно ужасно, и Ричи официально сдался, когда Стэн нарядился в него на Хэллоуин, а Бев сдалась, потому что одной было не так весело.

Сейчас Ричи одевается как не слишком крутая версия Рики из «Моей так называемой жизни». Яркие принты, рваные джинсы, спортивная обувь, бомберы с вышивкой, но все это без тщательного сочетания по стилю, как на телевидении. Нет, Ричи почти всегда выглядит так, словно вывалялся в куче одежды и надел, что прилипло. Словно одевался в темноте. Непарные носки, несочетаемые цвета, и поверх всего очки – черная оправа с вечно отклеивающимся скотчем, с мечтательным взглядом за стеклами. На него приятно смотреть, думает Эдди, даже в галерее, среди стольких красивых вещей.

Музей просто огромный, с бесчисленными комнатами, с экспонатами, аккуратно выставленными напротив белоснежных стен. Слишком холодно, думает Эдди, кондиционер настроен слишком холодно, и воздух какой-то жесткий и стерильный. Немного напоминает отделение скорой помощи, ощущение ожидания. Словно настоящая цель находится за следующей дверью, но они никогда до нее не доберутся. Ну или добрались бы, если бы Ричи так не увлекался всем подряд. Он постоянно замечает что-то новое, что хочет рассмотреть, и бежит к экспонату, тащит Эдди за собой, сыплет случайными фактами о художниках и смысле работ. Эдди регулярно ловит осуждающие взгляды других посетителей, которые считают, что в музеях нужно молчать, как в библиотеке. Библиотеке искусства. Может, и нужно, Эдди не знает, но комнаты большие, белые и неуютные, и Ричи влюбляется в каждую картину, которую видит на своем пути.

Они добираются до «Полуночников», и Ричи застывает с широко распахнутыми глазами, переминается с пятки на носок, трет ладонями бедра, как будто передает через руки энергию. Эдди наклоняет голову, смотрит на картину. Закусочная в синем и желтом свете смотрится вне времени и пространства. Эдди представляет там Ричи, как тот сидит вместе с остальными, его лицо, выполненное широкими мазками, с веснушками и тенью от очков, его жестикуляция. Он точно не выглядел бы таким застывшим, как другие люди на картине.

– Мы как в «Феррисе Бьюллере», – бормочет Эдди, и Ричи толкает его в плечо, драматично виснет на нем, изображая обморок.

– Не говори такого в лицо искусству, – фыркает он, Эдди смеется, и они идут дальше.

Они находят серию картин с несуразными штрихами пастелью вперемешку с ровными линиями и корявыми цифрами. Яркие цвета, беспорядочные линии в центре бежевого холста, в целом похоже на детские рисунки, вот только ни один ребенок не будет настолько последовательным в своих мыслях. Картины выглядят обманчиво просто, но в комбинации обретают какую-то идеальную хаотичность, на грани сна и реальности. Некоторые напоминают Эдди о чертежах, тех, которые рисует Бен, когда придумывает свои здания, но здесь больше цвета, больше эмоций. Эдди одергивает футболку, бросает взгляд на Ричи, который полностью поглощен картинами.

– Эдс, это Твомбли, – говорит он и снова пихает Эдди в плечо, отчего тот чуть не теряет равновесие. Видеть Ричи таким довольно странно, потому что несмотря на то, насколько громко и экспрессивно он отзывается о большинстве вещей, о том, что ему действительно дорого, он говорит редко. У него словно есть своеобразная дымовая завеса, которая проявляется в обкусанных ногтях, пожеванных кончиках волос, постукивании по рулю, в выражении своих чувств жестами, а не словами, хотя и в словах его тоже есть своя маска.

– Прекрати меня толкать, Ричард, – беззлобно бормочет Эдди.

Ричи тянется к нему, кладет руку на его затылок, пододвигается ближе, пока его губы практически касаются щеки Эдди.

– Ты не понимаешь искусство, Эдвард, – говорит он.

– Я понимаю, что либо ты прекратишь меня толкать, либо я сожгу этот музей к чертям, – огрызается Эдди, отталкивая Ричи и потирая щеку рукой.

В следующей комнате им встречаются две картины, рядом друг с другом, и Ричи сразу направляется к ним, как будто его что-то притягивает. На одной – белая гора на фоне оранжево-розового неба, почти флуоресцентного в своей яркости. Четкие геометрические фигуры людей, ровные линии, крутой склон, светящийся крест, яркий за счет контрастных темных линий. Наверху холма такой же светящийся штырь. Эдди знает эту картину, по крайней мере, знает этот стиль, решительные фигуры, удивительно яркие и суровые. Он видел что-то такое или как принт на футболке, или как контур в неоновых огнях.

Вторая картина больше похожа на военный пропагандистский постер, с двумя солдатами на ядовито-желтом фоне с красными словами _USDA choice sirloin steak_. Вместо лиц у них зияющие дыры, внутри которых люди, растения и лодки, и мужчины с оружием. Эдди становится неуютно и беспокойно, а когда он наконец замечает название «queer basher/Icarus falling», ему кажется, что его стошнит. Вокруг еще больше начинает отдавать больницей.

Ричи рядом с ним выглядит на грани нервного срыва.

– Ох, – выдыхает он, одновременно шокировано и как-то глухо, – Это... – его рука замирает над шарнирной деталью в углу, в миллиметре от полотна, – это Дэвид Войнарович, он... – Ричи давится словами.

Эдди смотрит на него во все глаза, на то, как Ричи сводит плечи, словно готовится к драке, как он лихорадочно моргает за стеклами очков, словно пытается избавиться от навязчивой мысли. Ричи без слов. Ричи в поисках своей привычной маски.

– Неважно, – говорит он спустя какое-то время, – пойдем.

Ричи тянет Эдди за руку, проводит его под аркой, вытягивает в другую комнату. Вцепляется в руку Эдди, переплетает их пальцы, сжимает их мертвой хваткой, до белых костяшек, почти до боли.

Ричи останавливается у первой попавшейся картины, пристально на нее смотрит, словно пытаясь перебить прошлое впечатление. Смена обстановки, новый слой краски. Он не отпускает руку Эдди, и тот не возражает. Эдди поглаживает его руку большим пальцем, легонько сжимает, стараясь в полной мере показать свою поддержку. Вместо картин он рассматривает их переплетенные пальцы, как кровь приливает обратно к костяшкам Ричи, когда тот ослабляет свою хватку. Смотрит на его лицо, на то, как он закусывает сухую кожу на нижней губе, тянет ее зубами, как из ранки сочится кровь, собираясь в уголке рта. Свободной рукой Эдди шарит в кармане, находит пачку салфеток, которую всегда носит с собой.

– Эй, засранец, – мягко зовет он с салфеткой в руке, и в голове пробегает мысль, что мог бы сам вытереть кровь, но он быстро вспоминает, что они на людях, и что это не в их стиле – залечивать раны друг друга. Не в этом смысле. Эдди замирает, и Ричи недоуменно моргает, но тут же приходит в себя и улыбается, сразу становясь похожим на привычную версию себя. Он забирает салфетку, промакивает ранку, почти как Бев – свою помаду, складывает ее и убирает в карман.

Они обходят оставшиеся комнаты галереи, но Ричи ведет себя тише, чем обычно, как-то вяло и отвлеченно на контрасте с изначальным энтузиазмом. Он больше ничего не знает о художниках, или не помнит, или ему все равно. Тепло его руки сопровождает Эдди еще в паре коридоров, в комнате со скульптурами из проволоки и бумаги, но потом Ричи его отпускает.

Эдди, в свою очередь, замолкает и пытается сконцентрироваться. Он обнаруживает, что ему нравятся фотографии Синди Шерман, и причудливые пейзажи Джозефа Йоакума, как они словно движутся по бумаге. Эдди кажется, Биллу бы они тоже понравились, такие себе сны на холсте, и он покупает открытку в сувенирной лавке, пишет, о чем думает, как по нему скучает, как странно быть в большом городе без какой-либо привязанности к нему. Эдди хочется упомянуть и странную реакцию Ричи на картины, но у него не поднимается рука. Вместо этого он отдает Ричи открытку, чтобы тот дописал внизу что-то от себя, и они бросают ее в почтовый ящик на улице.

– Нам нужен отель, – говорит Эдди по дороге. Его голос звучит нервно и странно, но Ричи не отвечает, и Эдди продолжает. – Я имею в виду настоящий отель, с обслуживанием номером, джакузи, все такое. Только на сегодня. Можем заказать вафли и смотреть кабельное. Ты вообще помнишь телевизор? А то мне вот кажется, что его и не было никогда, так, массовая галлюцинация.

– Только если можно выбросить телек в окно, – наконец отвечает Ричи, пиная бордюр и активно жестикулируя. – Как Кит Мун.

– Это разве не про Лос Анджелес? Громить номера? Не думаю, что Чикаго... город для кутежа, Рич, кто, блядь, вообще отсюда?

– Кутежа? Тебе восемьдесят пять? Хаулин Вульф из Чикаго, – Ричи закатывает глаза. – Патти Смит из Чикаго, Эдс, хотя ее музыка – чистый Нью-Йорк. Лиз Фэр тоже, у нее была одна песня, там была какая-то строчка, мол, он трахается как вулкан, тебя она еще выбесила.

– Это просто ужасная метафора. Как бы, что это вообще значит? Его член взрывается, заливает целые города грязью и пылью, погребает людей заживо, и их трупы застывают на века?

– Твой разве не так работает?

– Не, мой просто плюется лавой и огнем, и люди к нему не приближаются без смотрителя, и только из научного интереса, – Ричи смеется, но Эдди все равно чувствует, будто балансирует на грани, и если он перестанет говорить, то Ричи снова замолчит и уйдет в себя. Вообще им никогда не составляло труда найти тему для разговора, но у Эдди не очень с фантазией под давлением. – В любом случае, она же вроде феминистка, да? Не думаю, что она бы разгромила номер.

– Достань мне кокаин и стриптизерш, и мы сами обеспечим Чикаго репутацию.

– Могу достать тебе обезбол и ооочень медленно разуться.

– Это все, что мне нужно, Эдс.

По итогам они все-таки находят отель. Ничего вычурного, просто первый отель, который они находят в своем путеводителе по принципу, чтобы находился недалеко, вписывался в бюджет и разрешал поздний выезд. В нем есть и джакузи, и обслуживание номеров, и Ричи даже воодушевляется при виде отвратительных позолоченных кнопок в лифте, но вскоре снова замолкает и уныло плетется по коридору, погруженный в себя. Эдди кажется, что он похож на вывернутую наизнанку футболку, которая ждет, пока ее сложат.

Они заходят в номер, и Ричи сразу же забирается на одну из кроватей, вытягивается в струнку, кончиками пальцев касаясь потолка. Эдди беспомощно наблюдает за ним, за тем, как он постоянно облизывает ранку на губе, словно пытается убедиться, что она все еще там. Эдди категорически не знает, что делать. Он не то чтобы впервые видит, как Ричи грустит, злится или испытывает любые другие эмоции, но каждый раз теряется, и всегда просто смотрит, наблюдает. 

– Я понимаю, что я красавчик, но перестань уже пялиться, – внезапно говорит Ричи, словно читая его мысли.

– Будешь вафли? – спрашивает Эдди и хватает телефон прежде, чем Ричи успевает ответить, набирает обслуживание номеров и заказывает вафли с мороженым. Ричи в это время прыгает на кровати, так и не опуская руки. Его ладони с глухим невнятным звуком впечатываются в потолок. Эдди думает, что так и кожу стесать можно, пытается вспомнить, есть ли у него подходящие пластыри. Они должны быть большими, квадратными и хорошо держаться, иначе Ричи их быстро отдерет.

Эдди осознает, что из трубки идут гудки, и вешает ее, забирается на кровать к Ричи, и тот ничего не говорит, а только протягивает руку. Эдди берет его за руку, и они прыгают вместе, неловко и несинхронно. Пружины лихорадочно скрипят, и рука Ричи холодная, и он цепляется за Эдди, как утопающий.

— Эти картины, — наконец говорит он, в промежутках между прыжками. Эдди пытается кивнуть, но оказывается, в прыжке это непросто, и у него сводит шею. – Они оба умерли от СПИДа. В этом году кто-то развеял прах Войнаровича у Белого Дома.

Эдди думает про кости, обтянутые тонкой, почти прозрачной кожей, западающие глаза. Думает про токсоплазмоз и смерть от кошачьего дерьма, как у того парня в книге «На игле», которую он прочитал с восхищенным ужасом в прошлом году. Эдди остался под таким впечатлением, что Билл и Майк устроили ему интервенцию и целые выходные, двое суток, крутили его любимые фильмы, чтоб его отвлечь.

Прыжки сходят на нет, и одеяло чувствуется каким-то холодным и мокрым под ногами. Ричи смотрит в потолок.

– Мне... мне жаль, – выдавливает Эдди, чувствуя себя очень по-дурацки, потому что он понятия не имеет, что нужно говорить в такие моменты.

– Да уж, – соглашается Ричи. – Полная жопа. Пойду в ванную.

Он освобождает свою руку, спрыгивает с кровати и исчезает в ванной. Минуту спустя раздается звук текущей воды, приглушенный из-за стены между ними. Эдди садится на кровать, отползает по ней, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Он вжимает большой палец в центр другой ладони. Наклоняется и подтягивает носки, пока оба не ложатся ровными желтыми полосками на его лодыжках. В горле как будто встает комок. Гипсокартон, краска или просто тошнота. Кран в ванной закрывается, и Эдди снова берет в руки телефон.

Бев отвечает после второго гудка, и ее голос звучит так знакомо, что у Эдди от облегчения слабеют коленки.

– Бев, – выдыхает он, – Бев, помнишь, как ты первая уехала, и я иногда звонил тебе после школы?

– Ага, чтобы поныть про Ричи. Ты за этим звонишь?

– Я не ныл, я просто... И нет, Ричи в порядке, я... я о том, как я звонил от Билла, потому что я хотел поговорить с мамой о... обо мне... И ты знала, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, так что говорила со мной сама.

– Ох, – Бев замолкает на секунду. – Ты за этим звонишь?

– Нет, – Эдди теребит провод телефона, темно-зеленую спираль, которая прилипает к его коже. Это совсем не то, что стоять в грязной телефонной будке с угрозами и оскорблениями на стенах. И не то, что, смеясь, прижиматься к боку Ричи в будке на Сирс-тауэр. Он звонил Бев и признавался в своей ориентации, снова и снова, чтобы избавиться от непреодолимого желания рассказать все маме. – Нет, моя мама... Она точно от меня отказалась, она вообще со мной не разговаривает, но знаешь... знаешь, что самое удивительное? Я просто... Я скучаю по тебе, Бев.

– Я по тебе тоже, дорогуша, – тянет она в своей традиционной манере. Традиционной с тех пор, как в четырнадцать она подсела на какой-то старый ситком с Евой Габор, который казался смешным только ей и Ричи. Если Бен – солнце на рассвете, то Бев – закатное, более темный вид теплоты, и вместе они – целый солнечный день. – Ты в порядке? По голосу слышно, что нет.

– Нормально, – Эдди теребит в руке одеяло, уродливого темно-бронзового цвета. Закидывает ногу на ногу, скидывает обратно. – Не знаешь, куда можно отвести Ричи в Чикаго?

– О боже, на свидание?

– Нет, заткнись, просто... мне кажется, ему грустно.

Бев задумчиво хмыкает, и Эдди слышит, как за тысячу километров в Сан-Франциско ее шаги гулко отдаются по деревянному полу, как что-то стеклянное опускается на скамейку. Бев обычно заправляет волосы за ухо, когда думает, морщит нос, иногда постукивает по щеке указательным и средним пальцем. Может, ее привычки и изменились с тех пор, как Эдди видел ее в последний раз.

– Сходите на Голливудский пляж, – говорит Бев через минуту. – Отлично для двух парней на свидании. Для поднятия настроения, думаю, тоже хорошо.

– Ладно, – говорит Эдди, игнорируя часть про свидание, потому что Бев не первый раз заводит эту волынку. – Голливудский пляж.

– Ага. Уверен, что все хорошо, Эдди?

– Замечательно, – говорит он, глядя на закрытую дверь в ванную, протягивает руку к тумбочке, включает лампу и замирает, рассматривая, как просвечивают его кости. Раздается стук в дверь. – Я пойду, Бев, тут обслуживание номеров.

– Обслуживание? Ты теперь миллионер, Каспбрак?

– Заткнись, это всего лишь вафли, и только на одну ночь.

– Да все нормально, – смеется Бев, – я рада, что у вас обслуживание. Береги себя, хорошо, дорогуша? Не только Ричи.

– Ага, конечно.

– Передай ему то же самое.

– Спасибо, мам.

– Скажешь так еще раз, и я надеру тебе задницу, господи, из вас только Майк не совсем безнадежный случай.

– Люблю тебя, Бев, – смеется Эдди.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш, иди, ешь свои вафли.

Еду приносят на подносе с крышкой, немного затертой, с вмятиной около одной из ручек, как будто ее выудили из какой-то барахолки. Странным образом эти недостатки как-то приободряют, и Эдди осторожно протирает крышку подолом футболки, прежде чем ее убрать. На свет показываются вафли с сиропом и ванильным мороженым.

Ричи не заставляет себя долго ждать, и он снова привычный Ричи, с мокрыми волосами и промокшей от них футболкой. Он теребит в руках очки, надевает их, несмотря на то, что они сразу запотевают. Ранка на губе – единственное доказательство, что что-то случилось. С Ричи так было всегда, он словно щелкает выключателем, и вся грусть, все напряжение в плечах, все молчание в сжатой челюсти, все это исчезает так же мгновенно, как появляется. Эдди, конечно, не дурак, и он осознает, что Ричи не то чтобы в порядке, но у каждого из них есть свои детские травмы, которые дают о себе знать, даже когда воспоминания исчезают. Стэну иногда снятся кошмары, до такой степени, что он не спит по несколько дней. К Биллу возвращается заикание, сильнее, чем обычно, и он обкусывает губы в попытке его остановить. Бев... Бев прибирается в ванной, отбивает костяшки, отстригает волосы. И дело не только в детских травмах, есть еще и картины, и незнакомый город, и отсутствие настоящего дома у них обоих, но Эдди знает Ричи достаточно хорошо, чтобы на него не давить.

Ричи ныряет в постель рядом с Эдди, сует палец в мисочку с тающим мороженым, слизывает его, довольно хмыкая.

– Ты свинья, – тихо произносит Эдди.

– Я прелесть, – говорит Ричи. – Давай смотреть «Реальный мир».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> некоторые из картин, которые ричи и эдди видят в галерее (ес-но не факт, что все они там были в 1996, когда происходит действие фанфика, но тсс):  
[полуночники](https://www.artic.edu/artworks/111628/nighthawks)  
[твомбли](https://www.artic.edu/artworks/229371/untitled)  
[кит харинг](https://www.artic.edu/artworks/146909/untitled)  
[та самая картина](https://www.artic.edu/artworks/184212/queer-basher-icarus-falling) дэвида войнаровича, «queer basher/Icarus falling» (официального перевода мне не попалось, но для понимания происходящего, скажем, "гомофоб-агрессор / падение икара")  
[синди шерман](https://www.artic.edu/artworks/212235/untitled-film-still-3)  
[джозеф йоакум](https://www.artic.edu/artworks/207573/tishimingo-tunnel-near-tishimingo-oklahoma)
> 
> [песня про вулкан](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM60GAPIXTY), supernova. автор считает, что ричи обязан был когда-то исполнить ее для эдди, как серенаду, и я подписываюсь под этим хэдканоном.
> 
> в одной из своих работ, в 1991 году, войнарович писал _"каково было бы, если б каждый раз, когда любовник, друг или незнакомец умирал от этой болезни [спида], его друзья, любовники или соседи брали бы его мертвое тело и ехали бы с ним в машине на скорости 160 км/ч до самого вашингтона, сносили бы ворота белого дома, резко затормозив перед самым входом, и выбрасывали бы безжизненное тело на крыльцо"_. первый марш состоялся в 1992, группа активистов act up организовала марш к белого дома, где развеяли прах своих близких, которые умерли от спида. в 1996 году состоялся второй, во время которого был развеян в тч и прах войнаровича. один из активистов, дэвид рэйд, говорил, "правительство игнорирует их похороны. если вы не придете на похороны, мы устроим эти похороны здесь". помимо упомянутой, у организации act up было множество других публичных акций, направленных на улучшение жизни людей, больных спидом, законодательных и политических изменений, медицинских исследований (вики). в целом, это небольшая матчасть для напоминания о том, что действие текста происходит в 1996, когда вопрос спида стоял очень остро, особенно в контексте лгбт общества, и упомянутые картины на фоне этого приобретают более мрачное впечатление.
> 
> ситком с евой габор — "зеленые просторы" (1965).
> 
> голливудский пляж, официально — пляж кэти остерман, названный так в честь политической деятельницы, которая активно лоббировала местное чикагское постановление о правах человека 1988, за что была включена к чикагский "лгбт зал славы", как сторонница. пляж негласно делится на северную и южную сторону, одна из которых считается семейной, благодаря небольшой глубине, второй отдает предпочтение лгбт общество. голливудским пляж называется из-за расположения возле одноименного бульвара.
> 
> переводчик просто очень любит матчасть, как говорится, дил виз ит ❤


	4. Голливудский пляж, Чикаго, штат Иллинойс

Они задерживаются в Чикаго дольше, чем планировали изначально. Эдди все еще чувствует себя так, словно ходит по краю пропасти, и Ричи все еще немного подавлен, насколько подавленным Ричи может быть в принципе, и провести целый день в машине кажется сейчас такой же хорошей идеей, как ходить с гноящейся раной. Так что они идут в Филдовский музей естественной истории, напевая заставку из «Парка Юрского периода» в помещениях с динозаврами сначала тихо, а потом, с каждым шагом, все громче. Следующим пунктом программы становится «дерьмовый» фонтан, и они изводят почти всю пленку, пока Ричи позирует с задумчивым видом, постукивая по подбородку, а Эдди – с нахмуренными бровями. В последний день в городе они идут в Аквариум Шедда и устраивают соревнование.

– Ох блядь, Ричи, смотри, я точно выиграл, посмотри на это, – Эдди взбудораженно тычет в желтый бугристый комок, зависший около дна аквариума. – Это точно самая уродливая рыба, которую я видел в своей жизни.

– Что это вообще такое? – спрашивает Ричи, с сомнением разглядывая комок. – Похоже на губку, губки не считаются.

Эдди мотает головой и отворачивается к табличке, на которой перечислены все представленные виды рыб.

– Дамы и господа, – объявляет он, – представляю вашему вниманию... пятнистую бородавчатую рыбу-клоуна, _Antennarius multiocellatus_, самую уродливую рыбу Аквариума Шедда.

– Эй, алло, не так быстро, Эдс, твоя рыба-клоун...

– Ричи Младший.

– Ричи Младший, – продолжает Ричи как ни в чем не бывало, – мой первенец, обязан пройти через такой же процесс отбора, как и остальные рыбы, у нас тут, блядь, не благотворительная акция.

– О господи, да он явный победитель, это в прямом смысле комок блевотины, ты...

– Высший балл за физическое уродство, хорошо, принято, но его моральное уродство на данный момент не установлено.

– Он маскируется под губку, и у него такая хуйня на голове вроде антенны, чтобы заманивать других рыб и убивать их, – Эдди лихорадочно стучит по табличке. – Эти рыбы жрут своих детей, Ричи, он явный моральный урод!

– Прямо как его папочка, – с нежностью произносит Ричи. – Бля, ладно, если до выхода нас больше ничего не впечатлит, Ричи Младший станет победителем Чикагского конкурса водяного уродства 1996 года, мои поздравления.

– И что я за это получу?

Эдди знает ответ, он всегда одинаковый – содержимое кармана или поцелуй.

– Семьдесят пять центов и отрывок билета в Аквариум Шедда, – объявляет Ричи, протягивая ладонь с грязными монетами и мятой бумажкой, и преувеличенно соблазнительно добавляет: – Или поцелуй.

– Фу, оставь себе, – Эдди закатывает глаза и идет дальше. – Пойдем к пираньям.

Они продолжают свой путь, Ричи вжимается лицом в один из аквариумов и сбивает свои очки, Эдди чуть не доводят до истерики крошечные желто-белые угри, слишком резко взметнувшиеся из песка, как полосатые тростинки, и они уходят раньше, после выговора от охраны, мол, они слишком уж матерятся, когда рядом дети, что, в общем-то правда, но все равно бесит.

После аквариума они идут на пляж. Голливудский пляж, потому что у Эдди такое чувство, что это их прямая обязанность. Не на свидание, просто ради удовольствия.

Пляж совершенно не похож на тот, где они были в Портленде. На берегу возвышаются здания, серые прямоугольные высотки на фоне синего неба, и песок здесь цвета ванильного мороженого. День близится к концу, солнце садится за горизонт, но людей все равно довольно много. Они идут в южную часть, туда, где радужная символика, узкие плавки и прямая угроза заработать рак кожи под лучами солнца. Эдди наносит защитный крем, вытирает остатки о руку Ричи, тот морщится в ответ.

Вода в озере откровенно холодная, но это не мешает им пойти плавать. Без очков Ричи всегда выглядит как-то странно, словно без одежды, и его лицо становится более открытым и ярким. Его веснушки резко выделяются на коже, словно вода подчеркивает их, они щедро рассыпаны по его лицу, по плечам. Эдди ныряет так глубоко, насколько может, плывет на пределе своей скорости, но Ричи с воплем его обгоняет, потому что он выше и лучше справляется с течением. Неважно. Эдди возвращается к берегу, загребает горсть мокрого песка, жесткого и скользкого, совсем не такого, как в карьере, в школьном бассейне, на берегу океана в Портленде. Как будто этот песок холоднее, фактурнее, крупнее, сильнее забивается под ногти.

Ричи в воде по подмышки, прыгает навстречу каждой волне.

– Эдс! – зовет он, оборачиваясь. – Иди сюда!

Эдди не отвечает, но выпускает песок из ладони и послушно приближается. Подпрыгивает, позволяя воде поднимать себя выше и выше, наслаждаясь чувством невесомости. Он быстро добирается до Ричи, но для него вода глубже, закрывает плечи, даже когда он встает на носочки, и каждый раз, когда накатывает волна, Эдди задирает подбородок, чтоб не наглотаться каких-нибудь сраных озерных водорослей или микроскопических медуз, или что там водится на дне озера Мичиган.

– У этого озера есть свой Бермудский треугольник, – говорит Эдди, подпрыгивая на месте, чтобы избежать волн. – Мичиганский треугольник, что ли.

– Это я тебе рассказал, – фыркает Ричи, – и он на другой стороне озера, как раз на Мичиганской.

– Какая разница, ты думаешь, паранормальная херня реально ограничена точками на карте?

– Помнишь, как мы плавали в карьере, и ты каждый раз пытался меня утопить? – улыбается Ричи, запрокидывая голову навстречу солнцу. – Ты все еще мой любимый маленький убийца.

– Это не убийство, а всего лишь покушение, – поправляет Эдди и пихает Ричи, наваливаясь на него всем весом.

Это все переходит в потасовку и попытки утопить друг друга, мокрые руки скользят по коже, локти и коленки врезаются под водой. Потасовка переходит в попытки задержать дыхание как можно дольше, нырнуть и коснуться дна обеими руками, достать со дна горсть песка. Их ноги переплетаются под водой, ладони проходятся по коже. Почему-то в воде прикосновения даются проще, может, потому что ты и так уже в одних плавках, и не придаешь этому значения. Рука на плече не кажется чем-то особенным. Ладонь на талии, пальцы, поглаживающие тазовую косточку. Ничего особенного, просто прикосновение.

Наконец, становится слишком холодно, и они вылезают на берег, переполненные солнцем и водой. У Ричи розовые плечи, нос и кончики ушей, потому что, очевидно, он решительно настроен помереть в тридцать от меланомы. У него на руке светлое пятно, от плеча до локтя, там, где Эдди вытер остатки своего крема, и он вспоминает школьные соревнования, когда они все расписывали руки и лица кричалками и словами из песен, зная, что они обгорят, и текст потом будет виднеться светлыми пятнами на фоне загара. Такая себе аллюзия на школьный дух. Один раз они с Ричи сговорились нарисовать член у Стэна на щеке, и тот слишком поздно это осознал. Ричи взял всю вину на себя, настаивал, что Эдди тут вообще ни при чем, и по итогам это было неважно, потому что Бев отдала Стэну тональный крем, чтоб замазать их художества, но Стэн все равно не разговаривал с Ричи целую неделю, и для такого человека, как Ричи, это было жестоким наказанием.

Эдди одевается, натягивает футболку, дергает за подол, чтоб она не так прилипала. Ричи даже не пытается, просто накидывает на плечи полотенце и надевает очки, улыбается, щурясь на солнце. Время близится к закату, и небо раскрашено всплесками серо-оранжевого. Эдди считает, что это идеальное время, чтобы уехать, оставить позади город в закатных лучах. Да и Ричи впервые за несколько дней кажется самим собой. Возможно, это просто вода смыла всю его меланхолию.

У них еще есть время до заката, так что они гуляют по пляжу, там, где песок переходит в бетон, там, где раскиданы милые маленькие магазинчики, подсвеченные желтыми и зелеными огнями. Две дрэг-квин, Бетти и Вероника, встречают их на набережной. Они направляются на работу, в красной и розовой одежде, с уложенными челками, шикарными ногами и ресницами. От них пахнет жасмином и ванилью, и они дарят Ричи полароидный снимок с автографом и печатью бара с обратной стороны. Ричи приходит в восторг, и они болтают какое-то время, пока Эдди наблюдает, думает, какие они красивые, яркие и увлеченные. Он думает, интересно, сколько времени уходит на макияж, сколько лет нужно для практики, сколько всего нужно скрывать от людей, даже от семьи. Думает о палетках теней, влажных салфетках и крохотных золотых зеркальцах в форме ракушек.

– Я тоже так хочу, – говорит Ричи, когда они прощаются и расходятся в разные стороны. Ричи и Эдди – обратно на пляж, Бетти и Вероника – в город.

– Что? Дрэг? – Эдди обдумывает эту мысль, представляет Ричи с еще более длинными ресницами, красной помадой. Он улыбается, и Ричи пожимает плечами.

– Не, я про снимок. Тоже хочу их так раздавать.

– Никому они не всрались, Рич.

– Да ну, я уверен, ты бы взял десяток. Я их тебе подпишу, будешь потом продавать, когда я стану богатым и знаменитым. Но не все, оставь себе один, чтоб не забыть обо мне. Будешь смотреть на него одинокими зимними вечерами, как ебаная диснеевская принцесса или типа того.

– Тебя забудешь, Трепло, – бормочет Эдди. – С моей удачей я от тебя никогда не избавлюсь.

Несмотря на слова, что-то, видимо, отражается на его лице, потому что улыбка Ричи теплеет, и он постукивает костяшками по его плечу.

– Не переживай, Эдс, будешь водить мой лимузин, – говорит он. – Давай, сфоткай меня.

– Позируй как-нибудь, – говорит Эдди, доставая камеру из сумки. – Давай, как Наоми Кэмпбелл.

В видоискателе Ричи с закатным солнцем позади, без футболки, складывает пальцы пистолетами и ухмыляется. Ни разу не Наоми Кэмпбелл и не гламурный снимок Бетти и Вероники, просто Ричи. Кадр немного смазанный и ужасно дурацкий, и Эдди думает, что вышло просто идеально. Может, у них соберется целая коллекция дурацких снимков в концу поездки. Эдди на льве, Ричи на пляже. Совместное фото у “дерьмового” фонтана. Может, Ричи прицепит их на пробковую доску на стене, когда он останется, а Эдди уедет обратно.

Они уже собираются уходить, когда кто-то пытается убить Эдди. Ну или... В общем, чей-то полосатый мяч врезается ему в грудь, и он падает в песок. В голове у него проносится жуткая мысль, что он в озере наступил на рыбу-камень, и ее яд наконец-то добрался до его сердца, и он теперь парализован. Пресноводная рыба-камень. Мичиганское чудовище. Шаровая молния. Песок попадает Эдди в рот, и в шорты, и он, наверное, не избавится от него до самого Сан-Франциско.

– Кого мне прибить, – бормочет он, отплевываясь. – Отд... эй, отдай мне мяч, Ричи, я его сожру.

Ричи, в свою очередь, слишком занят, сгибаясь от смеха, и от него не поступает никакой помощи. Совершенно, блядь, ожидаемо, но совершенно, блядь, тупо, раз они дружат уже больше десяти лет, большую половину жизни, и это наверняка означает, что Ричи обязан помогать, когда жизни Эдди что-то угрожает. Неважно. Вот настигнет его меланома или обратная сторона популярности, и Эдди будет первым, кто его бросит. Он медленно поднимается на ноги, отряхивая руки от песка, хмурится при виде вмятин от крупных песчинок на ладонях. Ричи все еще смеется, и Эдди оглядывается по сторонам в поисках виновного.

– О господи, прости, пожалуйста, – вскрикивает девушка с темной блестящей кожей, подбегая к ним. Хозяйка мяча. Зло во плоти. – Ты в порядке?

– Он в порядке, просто неженка, – отвечает за него Ричи, и его голос звучит раздражающе умиленно, – не привык к открытым пространствам.

– Завали ебальник, Ричи, – бормочет Эдди, отряхивая шорты, – я не в порядке, у меня ЧМТ.

– Детка, какая ЧМТ, тебе ж даже голову не задело.

Детка, думает Эдди, и хмурится еще сильнее. Присаживается, поднимая мяч.

– Что за ЧМТ? – спрашивает девушка с легкой паникой.

– Черепно-мозговая травма, – хором отвечают Эдди и Ричи, и Эдди ничего не может с собой поделать, и тоже смеется.

Девушку зовут Тара, и она зовет их посидеть со своими друзьями, и, хотя Эдди хочется как можно скорее уехать, он скучает по компании. Ему кажется, Ричи тоже скучает. В Дерри они всегда были в пределах десяти минут друг от друга. Один звонок, и ты уже вскакивал на велосипед. Один звонок, и вся толпа набивалась в пикап Ричи, пока, наконец, не настал час его драматичной кончины, и они отогнали его в карьер врастать в землю. Эдди думает про ферму Майка, где всегда тепло, где куча декоративных подушек и стеллажи с книгами в коридоре, от пола до потолка. Дедушка Майка передвинул кресло из гостиной в коридор, потому что Стэн часами сидел над книгами. И несмотря на то, что Эдди нравится проводить время вдвоем с Ричи, практически больше всего в мире, он все равно ужасно скучает по остальным друзьям.

В конце концов они соглашаются. Друзья Тары сидят вместе, чуть дальше на пляже, в купальниках и солнечных очках, с полотенцами на плечах на манер накидок, потому что начинает холодать, но пока не настолько, чтобы одеваться в настоящую одежду. Ричи и Эдди присоединяются к их кругу с неловкими улыбками, и Эдди даже чувствует какое-то облегчение: все-таки слишком просто забывается, что в мире есть и другие люди, когда проводишь целый день вдвоем в машине. Или вдвоем на прогулке в городе. Или вдвоем в отельном номере, прыгая на кровати.

Компания Тары собралась со всех концов Америки в маленькую группу на пляже. Тара из Индианы, Дэниел и Кевин – из Миннеаполиса, Кейт и Соджин – из Нью-Йорка. Никто из них в жизни не слышал про Дерри, и Эдди кажется, это восхитительно.

– Это выдуманное место, – говорит он, – это типа как... вот если бы ад был микроскопическим городом в Новой Англии, с одним кинотеатром и пятьюдесятью магазинами, посвященными... я не знаю, расистскому китчу.

– Чудовищное место, – соглашается Ричи, – мы однажды шлепнули там оборотня.

– Нет, это был Фредди Крюгер.

– Нет, это был в прямом смысле сам дьявол.

– Любите ужастики? – спрашивает Тара, опуская очки, чтобы посмотреть на них над стеклами.

– Да, – отвечает Ричи.

– Он да, – одновременно с ним говорит Эдди.

– Однажды я десять раз посмотрела «Экзорциста» за один выходной, – говорит Соджин, откидывая волосы назад. – Если бы я увидела ту девочку на улице, я бы сбежала с воплями.

Становится холоднее, и Ричи ноет, пока Эдди не находит в рюкзаке его футболку и не пихает ее прямо ему в лицо вместо того, чтобы просто передать. Ричи смеется, ерзает, размахивает руками и наконец отбирает футболку у Эдди. Он надевает ее, используя все тело, дергает плечами и бедрами, тянет за ворот, как будто ему жизненно важно прочувствовать ткань каждой клеточкой.

– Ты выглядишь, как умирающее животное, – говорит Эдди, – веди себя нормально.

– Я не нужен тебе нормальным, – говорит Ричи. На голове у него откровенное гнездо, очки съехали набок. – Тебе нравится, когда я сумасшедший.

– Такая милая пара, – говорит Дэниел, – вы давно вместе?

– Эээ... я... мы не... – запинается Эдди.

– Он такой милашка, правда? – Ричи закидывает руку ему на плечи. – Самый лучший мальчик.

У Эдди слова застревают в горле. Нужно слишком много слов, чтобы объяснить, почему то, что они говорят, полный бред, так что он решает промолчать. Эдди закатывает глаза и позволяет себе плыть по течению, позволяет руке Ричи сжаться на теплом хлопке его футболки, забираясь пальцами под рукав, по голой коже. Другие парочки подвигаются ближе друг к другу, как будто пытаются что-то доказать, как будто это соревнование.

– Ладно, самый лучший мальчик, – говорит Соджин, – расскажи нам о себе.

– Эмм... – тянет Эдди, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя, – я... мне нечего рассказать.

– Он прав, – легко заявляет Ричи, – самое интересное, что у него есть – это я.

– Нахуй сходи, – бормочет Эдди. Он пытается скинуть с себя руку Ричи, но тот не сдается, притягивает Эдди еще ближе, устраивает у себя под боком, полностью игнорируя вялое сопротивление.

– Самый лучший мальчик, – повторяет Ричи, гораздо тише, прижимаясь губами к его виску.

Довольно странно внедряться в компанию, где все настолько близки друг с другом, как Эдди и Ричи – со своими друзьями. Они все прекрасные и дружелюбные, и близкие настолько, что это одновременно притягивает и отталкивает. У них свои шутки, свои выражения, свои обозначения разных вещей, свои жесты и мимика. Эдди думает, сколько в нем от Ричи, в его лице, в его словах. Сколько от Майка или Билла, или Бев. Может, он просто набор качеств всех своих друзей, он точно не уверен, но надеется, что нет.

В любом случае, Эдди особо не участвует в разговорах. Он немного отодвигается от Ричи, зарывается руками в скользкий золотистый песок, поднимает его, чувствует, как струйки песчинок рассыпаются между его пальцев, по скрещенным ногам.

Они сидят, пока не начинает темнеть, и небо окрашивается в причудливый цвет синяка с переливами. Ричи радостно принимает предложенную сигарету, и Эдди наблюдает, как он обхватывает фильтр губами. Ранка почти зажила, от нее осталось только темно-красное пятнышко в центре. Но если ее потревожить, она снова начнет кровоточить, хватит одного поцелуя. Ричи воодушевленно что-то рассказывает, размахивает руками, смеется, и он такой яркий, и Эдди не может заставить себя быть таким же. У него прямо-таки чешутся руки от желания побыстрее уехать, убраться подальше из города, пока они здесь не застряли, и ему все еще не дает покоя тот факт, что они всех обманывают. Они с Ричи, конечно, пара, но не в том смысле. Блядь. Какая разница, правда? Это всего лишь одна ночь на пляже. Это ничего не значит. Он мог бы поцеловать Ричи, и это бы ничего не значило. Прикусить эту ранку. Вместо этого Эдди переводит взгляд на небо, слушает вечерние звуки вокруг.

Тара смеется, как колокольчик, Кэти путается в словах, Кевин срывается в пение в случайных интервалах, смазано и без ритма, немного напоминая Ричи. Их компания направляется в Нью-Йорк, жить в каком-то арт-пространстве. Дэниел снимает клипы для концептуальной женской группы Кэти, Соджин рисует миниатюрные пейзажи на спичечных коробках, Тара и Кевин шьют одежду. Эдди кажется, что целый дом творческих личностей звучит, как ночной кошмар, но это не его дело.

Он наклоняется назад, опираясь о руки, сжимает их в песке, словно месит тесто, как их учил Майк, но на что терпения хватило только у Бена. Эдди представляет, что он чувствует каждую песчинку, представляет, что чувствует так же и себя самого, раздробленным на атомы, каждый из которых наполнен чем-то самобытным. Эдди часто ощущает себя так, разделенным на бесчисленное количество частей. Почти все эти части принадлежат его друзьям, практически ничего не остается для него самого. Они сидят слишком далеко от воды, так что песок сухой на его руках, а потом... потом он чувствует рядом под песком руку Ричи, чувствует, как эта рука движется навстречу еще до самого прикосновения. Их большие пальцы встречаются, и Эдди изо всех сил пытается вести себя естественно и не замереть в панике. Он сосредотачивает внимание на своих коленях, на ступнях, на свете от лампы, которая стоит в центре круга. Дэниел и Кевин сидят, прислонившись друг к другу, и держатся за руки. Эдди запрокидывает голову, смотрит на небо, разглядывает звезды, огни зданий неподалеку. Он двигает рукой, проходится по всей длине пальцев Ричи, все так же скрытых песком, переплетает их указательные пальцы. Ричи не сбивается с мысли. Он рассказывает про какой-то фильм, «Нечто» Джона Карпентера, активно жестикулирует свободной рукой. Свободной только потому, что Эдди ее не касается. Эдди думает, что произойдет, если он пойдет дальше, переплетет все их пальцы, возьмет его за руку, как Дэниел с Кевином, в тишине, в тайне от всех, в песке между ними. Ничего, наверное, не произойдет. Они и так вечно держатся за руки. Это... Эдди знает, что это одна из любимых привычек Ричи, и он всегда так делает, не только с Эдди, но и с Биллом, и Майком, и остальными. Хватает их за руки, размахивает ими, и... Или, может, это так же, как с прикосновениями в воде, незначительно и несущественно. Часть их совместного представления «парочка на одну ночь». Эдди прочищает горло, вытаскивает руку из песка, от Ричи. Никто из них не говорит ни слова.

Они сидят, пока Ричи не начинает зевать. У него закрываются глаза и замедляются движения. Пляж уже почти пустой, только следы на песке напоминают о том, что здесь были люди. Эдди поднимается на ноги, отряхивает шорты и рюкзак. Ричи вытягивает руки, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, как капризный ребенок, и Эдди смеется и послушно помогает ему встать. Ричи отпускает только одну руку, большим пальцем другой проходится по запястью Эдди, и так и держит его на пульсе.

– Ой, подожди, – внезапно говорит он, разворачивая Эдди к себе. – Эдди, малыш, дай мне тот снимок.

– Что?

– Ну тот, сегодняшний, – Ричи отпускает Эдди, встает в позу со снимка, с поднятыми руками и ухмылкой. Эдди закатывает глаза, перекидывает рюкзак вперед, роется в кармане. Может, это фото окажется на доске в Нью-Йорке, с людьми, которых они скорее всего больше никогда не увидят. Эдди вертит снимок в руке, дразнит Ричи, прежде чем отдать.

Ричи драматично, обеими руками протягивает Таре фото, и она смеется.

– Подарок, – говорит он, – чтобы вы нас запомнили навсегда.

– А ты где? – спрашивает Соджин Эдди, заглядывая Таре через плечо. – Самый лучший мальчик?

– Оставь им свой автограф, – говорит Ричи, пихая его в бок.

– Я не собираюсь под этим подписываться, – огрызается Эдди, но забирает снимок обратно и пишет свое имя под округлым почерком Ричи, в красных и черных чернилах.

Они, наконец, уходят, выкрикивая слова прощания и размахивая руками, спотыкаясь в песке и врезаясь друг в друга. По дороге к парковке Эдди чувствует себя как-то странно, как-то пусто и нервно, и ему хочется поскорее выехать на трассу, чувствовать под руками надежный пластик руля, и чтобы Ричи сидел рядом, подпевая своим кассетам, но с этим придется подождать до утра.

– Я забыл очки, – говорит Эдди, когда они уже подходят к машине, удивляя самого себя внезапной ложью. – Я догоню, ладно?

Ричи пожимает плечами и идет дальше, Эдди разворачивается и бежит обратно. Песок под ногами мягкий, мягче, чем был под солнцем, как будто темнота превратила его в такой же бархат, как небо. Эдди быстро добегает до компании Тары, и Дэниел поднимает на него взгляд, улыбаясь.

– Самый лучший мальчик, – говорит он.

– Малыш Эдди, – говорит Соджин, как будто это тоже его имя, а не очередное тупое прозвище, придуманное Ричи по пьяни, когда они со Стэном и Беном пели «Малыша Санту», обмотавшись дождиком и покачиваясь в ритм. Одно из тысячи дурацких прозвищ в запасе Ричи.

– Привет, эмм... привет еще раз, – говорит он, – Я хотел... Я хотел попросить ту фотографию. У меня нет... То есть, Ричи не... Не то чтобы он стеснялся камеры, но у меня нет снимков, которые мне нравятся, понимаете? Можно...

Эдди кажется, что он говорит, как сумасшедший. Он чувствует себя сумасшедшим.

– Расслабься, – смеется Тара, – держи.

Она вытаскивает снимок из сумки, небольшую серо-белую бумажку в золотистом свете лампы, и протягивает его Эдди. Ричи смотрит на него с фотографии, во всем своем полураздетом ухмыляющемся великолепии.

– Спасибо, – выдавливает Эдди. Он проводит пальцем по уголку фотографии, прикрывает большим пальцем подписанные имена, и складывает снимок в рюкзак, к остальным. – Если вы... если вы ему расскажете, я приеду в Нью-Йорк и сожгу ваш дом.

– Чего не сделаешь ради любви, – умиленно протягивает Кэти, и Эдди сбегает.

Он несется по песку, сердце выпрыгивает у него из груди, пятки ударяются о песок с такой силой, будто у него под ногами асфальт. Несмотря на вечер, Эдди не холодно. И дальше будет только жарче. Он быстро добирается до машины, видит Ричи на капоте. У него в зубах последняя сигарета, прощальный подарок от Тары и ее друзей.

– Слушай, не хочешь... не хочешь поехать? – спрашивает Эдди.

– Эдди, малыш, мы и так сейчас поедем, – хмыкает Ричи, выпуская в воздух облако дыма.

– Заткнись, я имею в виду из Чикаго. Прямо сейчас. Подальше отсюда.

– Уже почти ночь, ты не устал?

– Нет, не устал, я хочу... я хочу уехать, Ричи. 

Ричи какое-то время молчит, и единственными звуками, которые их окружают, становятся звуки ночного города, шагов по асфальту, гудков машин. Эдди не слышит плеск волн. Он сжимает руки в карманах в кулаки, дергает плечами, поправляя рюкзак. Он не смотрит на Ричи. Он не смотрит на Ричи, потому что тот пялится на него во все глаза.

– Ладно, – наконец, говорит Ричи, – хорошо, давай уедем.

Так что они едут. Сначала через город, затем выезжают за его пределы. Ричи сворачивается на переднем сидении, пытается удержать колени у груди, но он слишком высокий, и его ноги сползают с сидения, так что он сдается и просто откидывает голову на подголовник и закрывает глаза. Эдди смотрит на дорогу перед собой, следит за знаками, которые выводят их из Чикаго. Следующим пунктом по плану Сент-Луис, может, часть шоссе 66, или того, что от него осталось. Ричи помешан на этой идее, думает, что это будет как у Керуака, хотя «В дороге» шоссе даже не фигурировало. Эдди страшно не понравилась книга, и он уверен, что Ричи ее даже не открывал, хотя все равно получил лучшую оценку на литературе.

– Слушай, – зовет Эдди, достаточно громко, чтобы Ричи дернулся, – что бы ты сказал, если бы был мной?

– Что?

– Ну вот это все... «расскажи о себе». Ну то есть вот ты Ричи, весь такой громкий, неуместный и вообще гений, что ни для кого не секрет, а я... я... В общем, что бы ты сказал?

– Хм... окей, ладно, – Ричи поворачивается лицом к Эдди, чтобы лучше его видеть. Эдди не сводит глаз с дороги. – Я... я Эдс, и я обожаю машины и все клубничное, и если у меня будут дети, я назову их Ангарад и Ястреб, потому что, я не знаю, я хочу их травмировать на всю оставшуюся жизнь из-за своей любви к сраному фэнтези, «Земноводье», или как там эти твои книжки. И я встану один против целого мира за своих друзей, и скорее всего, одержу победу, и... и иногда я нравлюсь Ричи больше, чем Билл, но совсем по другой причине. – Ричи явно в полудреме, судя по проглатыванию окончаний, но он продолжает. – У тебя красивые руки. Ты. Эдди. Ты… ты выглядел так хорошо в воде сегодня, ну то есть… ты выглядел так, будто сейчас утонешь, но в то же время… хорошо. Я... я посплю, ладно? Разбуди меня, если захочешь поменяться, или если мы остановимся.

– Ага, – говорит Эдди. Сердце стучит где-то в горле. – Ладно, Ричи. Спасибо.

Эдди продолжает смотреть на дорогу. Держит руки на десятке и двойке. Следующая остановка – Сент-Луис. Может, они заедут в пещеру Мерамек. Может, проведут весь день на жаре в машине. Они собирались не спешить по дороге из Чикаго, может, на какие-нибудь водопады заехать, но Эдди жизненно необходимо уехать как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. Не из-за самого Чикаго, а из-за того, насколько по-другому он себя теперь чувствует. Или, это не в нем что-то изменилось. Может, дело в динамике между ним и Ричи, в их отношениях. Или, может, это все бред. Может, Эдди просто боится. В переднем кармане его рюкзака лежит украденный полароидный снимок, словно какая-то грязная тайна. Вечер этот тоже чувствуется украденным, вечер на пляже, вечер в качестве пары в том самом смысле. Может, ему и стоило согласиться на тот приз в Аквариуме Шедда. Семьдесят пять центов, огрызок билета и поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- какашечный фонтан установили в нулевых, но давайте все дружно сделаем вид, что это не так. [вот](https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/shit-fountain) он во всей своей красе, был установлен в 2005 в напоминание, чтоб за собаками подбирали говнецо.  
\-- автор считает, что было бы здорово вести хронику, какие экспозиции проходили в какое время, типа там "вот эти рыбы были в аквариуме шедда в 1995" для важных исследований, например "какая рыба самая уродливая" (хотя автор считает, что эти рыбки кьют).  
\-- рыбное примечание от переводчика: название рыбы на русском -- не отсылка к пеннивайзу, в английском там ни один клоун в названии не пробегал (рыба-клоун (clownfish) -- это вообще как немо, а эти ребятки -- из вида frogfish, дословно рыбы-лягушки, я сама не знаю, откуда взялись бородавчатые клоуны, это просто совпадение. но какое!).  
\-- ангарад -- главная героиня "меча королевы" робин маккинли (автор не может не думать про ангарад из "безумного макса", но эдди об этом не знает), ястреб -- прозвище главного героя серии романов урсулы ле гуин "земноморье".


	5. Сент-Луис и Юрика, штат Миссури

Эдди хватает почти на пять часов, и он сдается перед въездом в Сент-Луис. Для него в этом нет ничего необычного – ехать, пока не перестанешь себя осознавать. В Дерри он периодически целую ночь нарезал круги вокруг города, испытывая на прочность пределы своей клетки. Иногда к нему присоединялся Билл, и они объезжали всякие значимые места – металлургический завод, дом на улице Нейболт, Мост Поцелуев. Ни Билл, ни Эдди не могли сказать, что именно они там ищут, но оба знали, что так было нужно. Эдди практически не чувствовал рук, когда добирался домой и падал в постель, и он возил ладонями вверх-вниз под подушкой, пытаясь их согреть.

В этот раз он не пытается убедиться в безопасности и целостности реальности, и ему не холодно, он полностью себя осознает, и просто ведет машину. Потому что это проще, чем остановиться и удариться в размышления. К трем часам ночи они добираются до мотеля, и Эдди чувствует себя таким уставшим, что еле держит глаза открытыми. Вдали мерцает огнями город. Ричи, кажется, вообще не понимает, что происходит. Большую часть дороги он проспал, изредка бормоча что-то во сне и ерзая на сидении, и он был отвлекающим, раздражающим и... далеким. Не частью одного целого с Эдди, а отдельным цельным человеком. Спавшим, пока Эдди размазывал свои переживания по дороге, почти пятьсот километров. Они не должны были торопиться на этом участке. Они должны были посмотреть на водопад. Эдди чувствует себя так, словно его пережевали и выплюнули.

– Поднимайся, – говорит он после того, как сходил заплатить за номер, открывая дверь со стороны пассажирского кресла и пиная колесо. – В постель.

Ричи растерянно моргает.

– Эдс, – говорит он сонно, и на лице у него расплывается улыбка, дурацкая и искренняя. – Мы где?

– Почти в Сент-Луисе. Пойдем в постель.

– Пойдем в постель, – повторяет Ричи, смеется, сонно трет лицо. – Мы должны были добраться до Сент-Луиса, я не знаю, через год.

– Кто сказал? – Эдди до боли сжимает в руке ключи, металлические зубчики врезаются в его ладонь. – Я был за рулем, а не ты, и... и тут все равно ничего нет, что мы пропустили? От Чикаго и до сюда ничего нет, так что... ну его нахуй.

– Ну его нахуй, – бормочет Ричи. Он выглядит уставшим и растерянным, и по большей части это раздражает. Потому что его волосы спадают на глаза, и его руки такие расслабленные. Эдди знает, что если бы Ричи до него сейчас дотронулся, если бы он протянул руку и коснулся внутренней стороны его локтя, наверное, то касание было бы мягким и изучающим, и это было бы... ужасно. От одной мысли, что к нему бы прикасались так, словно он хрустальный, хочется кричать.

– Перестань, – тихо говорит он, прежде чем Ричи успевает что-то сделать, и отворачивается. Эдди обходит машину, открывает багажник, достает чемоданы. Ричи молча присоединяется, берет свой чемодан и идет за Эдди к номеру, шаркая по асфальту.

Мотель гордо получает звание самого отвратительного за всю их поездку на данный момент. Все вокруг либо серое, либо грязно-бежевое, как следы от чашки кофе на столе. Эдди категорически игнорирует обстановку, сразу идет в ванную и умывается в надежде смыть с себя ощущение дороги, но безуспешно. В глазах жжет от усталости, и возникает ощущение, что голова стекает в плечи. Эдди чистит зубы, сплевывает, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Зеркало покрыто пятнами и ржавчиной, и Эдди в отражении выглядит бледным и взвинченным, черты лица искажены из-за неровной поверхности. У Стэна бы припадок случился от этого номера, да и Эдди стоило бы больше переживать. О постельных клопах, о черной плесени, обо всем, что можно найти на полу ванной в круглосуточном мотеле на выезде из Сент-Луиса. Но Эдди не переживает, он слишком устал и просто хочет спать.

Эдди выходит в комнату и видит, что Ричи уже спит лицом в подушку, запутавшись в одеяле. Очевидно, его не заботит гигиена ротовой полости, и он решительно настроен оставаться отвратительным человеком. Эдди стоило бы... Эдди стоило бы меньше о нем думать. Вообще, в целом. Но это, конечно, трудно, когда проводишь вместе с кем-то каждую минуту своего времени. Эдди садится на кровать, достает из кармана рюкзака полароидный снимок. Фотография вообще не то чтобы удачная, солнце все засвечивает, и силуэт Ричи немного нечеткий, размытый человек, растекающийся по краям, как акварельный рисунок. В целом, снимок очень неряшливый, Эдди стоило бы его выкинуть. Вместо этого он складывает его в книгу, старый томик в мягкой обложке, который он перечитывал столько раз, что истрепались края и помялась корочка. Он складывает книгу в чемодан, чемодан заталкивает под кровать, забирается под одеяло и засыпает.

Эдди снится песок, вода, смеющийся Ричи, солнце, яркими лучами спадающее на плечи. Ему снится, как он тянется к Ричи, берет его за руку, прижимается губами к его пальцам. Ему снится дорога, черно-белыми пятнами пробегающая у него под ногами, и Билл, проверяющий железную сетку на предмет ржавчины. Снится и мама, с запахом разрыхлителя и старых цветов из смеси попурри, которые, возможно, никогда и не были живыми. 

Эдди просыпается от звука открывающейся двери.

– Мам? – бормочет он, пытаясь подняться.

Ричи издает такое громкое и драматичное ХА, что Эдди практически слышит, как оно отскакивает от стен.

– Если бы, – говорит Ричи.

Эдди сонно моргает. У Ричи в руках стаканы с кофе в картонном держателе, и он выглядит... ярким, свежим и бодрым. У него на джинсах больше дырок, чем ткани, художественные прорези на бедрах и коленях. Льняная футболка, вытертая на плечах, вырвиглазного цвета в принт то ли глаз, то ли криво нарисованных рыбок, в духе детских художеств – овалы с треугольниками. Красные, синие, бежевые. А Эдди... Эдди делает глубокий вдох, распирающий ребра, застревающий в горле.

– Который час? – спрашивает он, и голос выходит хриплым и скрипучим.

– Начало двенадцатого. Я принес завтрак, – Ричи трясет пакетом из МакДональдса.

– Хашбрауны?

– Хашбрауны и МакМаффины с яйцом, детка.

– Ох, блядь, – смеется Эдди, – я тебя люблю.

– Как иначе, – говорит Ричи, отворачиваясь и распахивая тонкие шторы. – Я просто подарок.

Они завтракают на кровати Эдди. Кондиционер шумит во всю, но по ощущениям воздуха нет вообще. В комнате душно и жарко, и Эдди скидывает с себя одеяло, тянет за подол футболки, чтобы она отлипла от тела. Он отбирает у Ричи пакет, и Ричи смеется и устраивается на кровати поудобнее.

Эдди считает, в хашбраунах из МакДональдса есть какая-то особая магия. Хрустящее золото. Лекарство от всего, лучше чем все, чем его пичкала мама. Он все еще чувствует усталость и дискомфорт, и неуверенность, но после почти целой ночи сна ему немного лучше, а после соленой и жирной пищи, отполированной кофе, и совсем хорошо.

Вот только Ричи принес ему горячий шоколад вместо кофе.

– Ты взбесишься и убьешь кого-нибудь за отключенный поворотник, – объясняет он, – так что сегодня никакого кофеина.

– Я сегодня за руль не сяду, – бормочет Эдди, – так что отдай.

Ричи смеется и закатывает глаза, но делает, как ему сказано – садится на кровати и меняет свой латте на шоколад. Ричи с кофеином тоже не лучшая комбинация, гораздо хуже, чем Эдди. Он как электричество, как ебаная природная катастрофа.

Они быстро собираются и выезжают в город. Сент-Луис оказывается ночным кошмаром, состоящим из сухой земли, асфальта и черной смолы. Арка на фоне неба издалека тоже выглядит, как дорога, которая взмывает вверх и, изогнувшись, возвращается обратно, удерживая всех в пределах города. Как дамба на реке. Эдди это немного пугает, напоминает обо всем, что удерживало их в Дерри, но то были невидимые силы, просто какое-то чувство. Арка же очень даже видимая, крепкая и вечная.

Ко всему прочему, на улице ужасно жарко, невыносимо, и они опускают окна до самого конца, но это не особенно помогает. Волосы прилипают ко лбу Ричи, и Эдди кажется, что ему придется отдирать их обоих от виниловых сидений, когда они остановятся. Воздух колеблется над дорогой, и все вокруг кажется подтаявшим и липким, словно они застрянут и утонут в асфальте.

По-хорошему им вообще нечего делать в Сент-Луисе. Эдди все еще хочется ехать, но этот порыв проще игнорировать, когда Ричи за рулем.

– Здесь есть музей, – говорит он, листая путеводитель. – Западной экспансии.

– На запад, молодой человек, – хмыкает Ричи в тысячный раз, словно это мантра их путешествия. Доказательство, что для него это действительно переезд. – Да нахуй, мы ее и так проживаем.

– Еще есть базилика, — Эдди постукивает по странице. – С мозаикой от Тиффани, что бы это ни значило.

– О, там наверняка куча трупов всяких... эмм... священников, то есть, их мумии под стеклом, и они все сохранились целыми и свежими силами Иисуса.

– Что, блядь? Это отвратительно, – Эдди морщит нос и вчитывается в текст. – Тут написано, там есть крипта, я не думаю, что мы увидим прямо тела.

– Эх, – Ричи агрессивно стучит по рулю, – тогда я туда не хочу.

– Хорошо, куда ты тогда хочешь?

– Здесь есть мост, где снимали «Побег из Нью-Йорка».

– Думаешь, тебя там Курт Рассел ждет?

– Да, и из одежды на нем только повязка на глазу, – дико улыбается Ричи. – Вместе мы точно переживем конец света.

– Романтично.

– Эй, – внезапно говорит Ричи таким тоном, словно ему пришла в голову гениальная мысль, – эй, Эдс, хочешь поискать своего бойфренда?

Голос Ричи максимально беззаботный, но он не сводит глаз с дороги, и его руки выстукивают рваный ритм по рулю. На его запястье болтается крошечный колокольчик, на одном из плетеных браслетов, которые Майк и Билл сделали для всей компании. Все отнеслись к идее очень серьезно, и у каждого сохранился как минимум один браслет, правда, теперь они, по большей части, спрятаны в шкатулках, вшиты в карманы или свисают с музыки ветра в домах. Ричи носит на руке помимо своего еще и браслет Эдди, который стащил у него однажды на Хэллоуинской вечеринке, в буквальном смысле стянул с его руки. В костюме Эллен Рипли, в комбинезоне и с кудряшками.

– Что? – переспрашивает Эдди. Медный колокольчик отвлекает его едва слышным звуком, и вопрос Ричи теряет весь смысл.

– Твой летний роман. Тот стремный чувак, с которым вы мутили какое-то время. Он не отсюда?

Ох, думает Эдди. Ох.

– Шон? Ты про Шона? Схуяли ты вообще знаешь, что он из Сент-Луиса? – Эдди растерянно дергает за растрепавшийся край шортов, отлепляет ноги от сидения. Ему слишком жарко для этого разговора. Как же все тупо. – Нет, я не собираюсь сталкерить какого-то парня, которого в последний раз видел год назад, Ричи, какого хера.

– А тебя задело, скажи? 

– Гори в аду, – огрызается Эдди. В пальцах покалывает. Он все еще уставший, и его подташнивает от чтения в машине, и Ричи... Ричи издевается над ним без причины.

Они с Шоном даже не встречались. Он был кем-то вроде друга, приятеля, с которым они проводили время. Это длилось одно лето, год назад, потому что Шон приехал в Дерри только на лето, так что они не строили никаких планов. У Шона были темные глаза и светлые волосы, и он говорил быстро и тихо, из-за чего казалось, будто он вечно на грани срыва. Ричи он страшно не нравился, потому что Ричи никогда не нравились люди, которые пытались внедриться в их компанию, особенно летом. Эдди он нравился, потому что он был милым и эмоциональным, и ему нравилось целоваться у кирпичных стен. А потом закончилось лето, с ним закончились и эти недо-отношения, и Эдди какое-то время был вялым и безучастным, и требовал внимания больше обычного, и односложно огрызался на Ричи, но это быстро прошло.

Эдди не может вспомнить, говорил ли ему Шон про Сент-Луис, и его жутко злит, что Ричи вообще о нем вспомнил, потому что, блядь, это ничего не значило. Легкая интрижка. Что-то, чтобы Дерри не казался таким отвратительным. И это никак не связано с тем, что происходит сейчас. И вообще, они... они были парой вчера, верно? Они с Ричи. Пару часов на пляже. Все как-то запутанно, и все еще слишком жарко. Каждая улица города, через которую они проезжают, выглядит точно так же, как предыдущая, и они даже не на пол-пути, им еще... им еще так долго ехать.

– Нахуй этот город, – говорит Эдди и повторяет снова: – Нахуй этот город. Мы... У нас все в порядке, правда? У нас с тобой.

– Что? – Ричи растерянно отрывает взгляд от дороги на секунду, и его руки замирают на руле.

– Я... я просто немного запутался, – говорит Эдди, что с одной стороны правда, но с другой, суть не в этом. – Но это... это ничего, если ты скажешь, что у нас все хорошо.

– Конечно, все хорошо, Эдди, ты о чем вообще?

Эдди смотрит на браслеты Ричи, на его руки. Колокольчик больше не звенит, потому что Ричи слишком крепко сжимает руль. Эдди все еще чувствует себя немного странно, но они в какой-то дыре, и ссориться с Ричи в середине путешествия через всю страну звучит как паршивая идея.

– Нахуй этот город, – повторяет он снова.

– Ладно, – Ричи снова бросает на него настороженный взгляд и нерешительно начинает снова постукивать по рулю. Снова раздается звон колокольчика. – Что тогда?

– Камень-ножницы-бумага. Если я выигрываю, мы едем дальше, – говорит Эдди и начинает отсчет, не дожидаясь ответа от Ричи.

Бумага Эдди закрывает камень Ричи быстрым касанием ладони, и они едут дальше.

Бетонное однообразие Сент-Луиса переходит в домики на окраине, которые в свою очередь переходят в пром-зону, с заправками и парковками. После этого за окном проносятся заросли сухой травы и карьеры, и река Мерамек, словно змея, переползает то вправо, то влево под дорогой. Ричи пытается убедить Эдди, что им жизненно необходимо остановиться на стрельбище, но Эдди точно так же уверен, что им жизненно необходимо держаться подальше от оружия, так что они проезжают мимо. Он наблюдает за склоном дороги, пятнами сухой земли, деревьями, которые торчат, как зубочистки.

Машина ломается через полчаса после выезда из Сент-Луиса, в небольшом городке под названием Юрика. Эдди первым понимает, что что-то не так, он видит, как Ричи внезапно начинает прилагать больше усилий, чтобы поворачивать руль, и кондиционер перестает работать, и мотор издает неправильные звуки, и Эдди вдруг вспоминает кое о чем, что он должен был проверить перед выездом, но может... может, он не проверил.

– Блядь, – выдыхает он, наклоняясь вперед, как будто в попытках заглянуть под капот прямо с сидения. – Блядь, Ричи, остановись.

– Зачем?

– Машина сломалась.

– Что?

– Просто, блядь, остановись, ладно?

Ричи останавливается, убедившись, что нет запрещающих знаков. Эдди тянется через него, нажимает кнопку, открывая капот, и вылезает из машины. Мотор дымится, и пахнет жженой резиной. Блядь. Эдди чувствует себя форменным кретином, еще бы, проехать почти пятьсот километров в жару выше тридцати градусов в полной уверенности, что ремень ГРМ это выдержит. Ремень печально и безжизненно свисает полоской грязной резины.

– Твоя машина сейчас не такая горячая штучка, – комментирует Ричи, подходя сбоку. – Или, наоборот, слишком горячая. Пахнет...

– Заткнись, – бормочет Эдди, – заткнись, я думаю.

Сердце практически выпрыгивает у него из груди. Эдди чувствует, как его ритм отдается в горло, в руки, под ребра. Ему кажется, он сейчас челюсть себе свернет от напряжения.

– Я собирался сказать, потянуло запахом молодости, – говорит Ричи. Он морщит нос и покусывает прядку волос. Внутренности Эдди, кажется, сейчас расплавятся на жаре. – Может, как-нибудь склеить? Кажется, у нас где-то была изол...

– Пожалуйста, Ричи, завали, мы в полной жопе, я думаю, мы... Ну то есть, сам смотри, это был вопрос времени. Прежде чем вся эта поездка обосрется. Как будто мы могли... Как мы... – Эдди резко вдыхает, отшатывается от машины. – Меня сейчас стошнит.

По итогам его не тошнит. Эдди отворачивается от машины, спотыкается на асфальте, зарабатывая ссадины на лодыжках и ладонях, но его не тошнит. У него такое чувство, что его накрыло тепловой волной, что его потряхивает, как тот воздух над дорогой. Ричи садится рядом.

– У тебя тут кровь, – говорит он так же невозмутимо, как если бы он говорил, что Эдди дышит.

– Я реально был уверен, что проверил, – выдавливает Эдди, сглатывая комок в горле, – а теперь... теперь нам придется возвращаться.

– Не, – отмахивается Ричи. – Эту резиновую фигню сложно починить?

– Нет, но...

– Ну так заедем в мастерскую, а потом дальше в... бля, я не помню, куда мы там собирались, в какую-нибудь жопу мира.

– Стэнтон, – задушенно произносит Эдди.

Пещера Мерамек. Они должны были поехать в пещеру Мерамек. Стоять среди камней и выкрикивать непристойности в потолок. Они должны были зайти в Музей восковых фигур Джесси Джеймса, купить ковбойские шляпы, значки шерифа и пластмассовые пистолеты. Эдди на двести процентов уверен, что проверял хренов ремень. Потому что на дворе лето, и он понимает, как работают машины, так что он, блядь, однозначно его проверял. Но ремень дымится, и нагрелся так, что к нему невозможно прикоснуться, а Эдди... Эдди устал. Это его основное ощущение на данный момент, но что если они не смогут починить ремень? Что если найдется другая поломка? Что если сломалась и какая-нибудь прокладка блока, это же пиздец полный, что если...

– Эдс, – голос Ричи пробивается через панические мысли, как будто Ричи знает, о чем Эдди думает, но откуда ему знать, он вообще ничего не знает, и... – Эдди, не переживай, вызовем эвакуатор и пойдем в Шесть Флагов.

– Что?

– Шесть Флагов, здесь один из их парков. «Путь Бэтмена»! 

– Ты просрал свой голос в детском парке, даже не думай, что я об этом забыл, Тозиер, – Эдди мрачно пинает щебенку, сдерживаясь, чтобы не пнуть колесо.

– Ладно, – Ричи закатывает глаза, натягивает на лицо высокомерное выражение, машет руками в поисках какого-то Голоса. – Ладно. У тебя будет все, что ты захочешь, но ты должен меня любить. 

Ричи тянет Эдди за рукав, кончиками пальцев проходится по его руке. Эдди усиленно хмурится.

– Это... это еще что? Это из фильма?

– Гражданин Кейн, детка.

– Ну конечно, – Эдди думает, его стошнит в первую же секунду на американских горках. Его ссадины печет, как от ожога. Но ты должен меня любить. – Что угодно кроме Шести Флагов, ладно? Меня стошнит.

– Как насчет эвакуатора и кино? Ничего сложного, прям как воскресная прогулка. Какой сейчас день недели вообще? В любом случае, в кино не жарко.

– Сейчас среда, – говорит Эдди. – Там у дороги телефонная будка.

– Займись своими ногами, – говорит Ричи и встает.

Он уходит вызванивать эвакуатор, пока Эдди достает остатки ремня из все еще теплых внутренностей своей машины. Откуда-то возникает мысль, что им опасно останавливаться здесь надолго. Как будто в городе с названием Юрика по умолчанию не может быть ничего хорошего. От Дерри у Эдди было такое же чувство, пока он не купил свою машину. Билл взял у Бев черный лак для ногтей, нарисовал черепаху над рулем и сказал: «Теперь ты можешь уехать куда захочешь». Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Эдди в это поверил, но по итогам Билл оказался прав.

Эдди садится в кресло и прочищает ранки, водой и салфетками, мажет сверху мазью с антисептиком, заклеивает крест-накрест пластырем из аптечки. В коробке все новое, Эдди все купил перед поездкой, и теперь как-то даже странно протыкать фольгу на кончике тюбика, срывать наклейку на упаковке пластырей. Как будто теперь, когда все уже открыто, оно будет нужно постоянно. Ингалятор Эдди даже не трогает. Закончив со своими ссадинами, он аккуратно складывает все обратно в коробку, чтобы с виду казалось, что ничем не пользовались, и заталкивает аптечку обратно под водительское сидение.

Ричи возвращается, и они ждут эвакуатор. Ричи пытается заставить Эдди сыграть в «Я вижу», но вокруг нет ничего, за что можно зацепиться взглядом, не считая дороги, знаков и канав. Эдди старается не думать, насколько легко было уехать из Дерри на такое расстояние. Думает, насколько трудным это кажется сейчас, когда они застряли.

– Я вижу, – нараспев протягивает Ричи, – что-то на букву «М».

– Богом клянусь, если это опять машина, я тебе слом...

– Это ты, Эдс, – с широченной улыбкой говорит Ричи, – потому что ты милашка с большой буквы.

Наконец приезжает эвакуатор и отвозит их в ближайшую мастерскую. Там их ждет очередь, потому что как иначе, так что теперь им придется тут торчать как минимум до утра. Несмотря на то, что Эдди объясняет, что конкретно не так с его машиной. Несмотря на то, что он сам может все починить за десять минут, если бы у него были запчасти. Он все еще переживает, вдруг пропустил что-то еще. Вдруг мотор заржавел, и он этого не заметил за два года. Если они выедут из Юрики, и машина снова сломается километров через восемьдесят, Эдди, наверное, умрет. Уйдет в дикие леса Миссури, и пускай его проглотит какое-нибудь болото, или съедят волки, или прикончат какие-нибудь сектанты. Все лучше, чем вернуться в Дерри. 

Не то чтобы Эдди мог что-то изменить, но вся ситуация его все равно бесит, и Ричи приходится силой оттаскивать его, когда он начинает спорить с механиком, чьи брови уже сливаются с линией роста волос, и он с поджатыми губами смотрит на черепаху над рулем и на джинсы Ричи. Что если он откажется чинить машину? Чем дольше они здесь проторчат, тем сложнее будет уехать, думает Эдди, и сдается, позволяет себя оттащить. Ему вообще не хочется спорить, если честно. Он просто устал. Он почти постоянно чувствует тошноту и усталость, словно все его внутренние органы поменялись местами. Как будто его внутренний ремень ГРМ тоже лопнул на жаре посреди дороги. Машину хотя бы можно починить, но Эдди не уверен, что механик смог бы починить и его самого. Он в принципе не уверен, что с ним не так.

– Я знаю, что тебя волнует на самом деле, – говорит Ричи, наклоняясь ближе, когда они выходят на улицу. Он будто снова читает мысли Эдди. – Но не переживай, твой комбез выглядит как минимум на семьдесят пять процентов сексуальнее, чем у того механика.

Эдди только фыркает, вполсилы пихает Ричи под ребра. Ричи цокает языком, как будто он ожидал более бурной реакции.

Они ловят такси и едут в мотель, которого нет в их путеводителе, потому что единственное, что там отмечено в рамках Юрики – это Шесть Флагов и Холидэй Инн, чье существование Эдди решительно отрицает, потому что его мама была помешана на этой сети отелей, несмотря на то, что едва выезжала за пределы Дерри. У нее была целая коллекция открыток с фото номеров из семидесятых, с лакированным паркетом, фальшивыми каминами и странными оливково-зелеными коврами. Мотель, в котором они оказываются, выглядит в сто раз хуже, чем любой Холидэй Инн. Воздух горячий и липкий, и такое ощущение, что двери вот-вот отвалятся с петель, а потолки рухнут от влажности. На заднем дворе обнаруживается бассейн, практически пустой, не считая слоя черно-зеленой слизи по краю дна. В одном из зданий находится автомат со льдом, правда, лед этот уже растаял в подозрительно ржавую воду. 

Эдди ничего не говорит Ричи, вместо этого сразу идет в ванную и закрывает дверь. Эдди смотрит в заляпанное зеркало, и в голове у него пролетает сумасшедшая мысль, что они вернулись назад во времени. Может, они снова в Сент-Луисе, потому что вокруг все выглядит точно так же. Та же ржавчина, те же цвета, грязно-бежевые и коричневатые. Нет, постойте, в Сент-Луисе не было ванны. Она, конечно, максимально уродливая, со своими ножками, но это доказательство, что они движутся вперед. Эдди чувствует, как подступает тошнота, и его начинает потряхивать. Возможно вообще отравиться хашбрауном из МакДональдса? Блядь. Блядь. Эдди залезает в ванну, садится, вытягивая ноги вперед. Он так и не разулся, и подошвы упираются в керамическое покрытие. Эдди подтягивает колени к груди. Так явно лучше. Это не отравление, его просто тошнит от волнения. Ничего страшного. А может, наоборот, смертельно.

– Успокойся, – бормочет он в колено. Эдди несильно кусает за кожу, вытирает влажный след большим пальцем и повторяет: – Успокойся.

Стук в дверь его ни разу не удивляет.

– Эдс? Можно зайти? – зовет Ричи из-за двери.

Эдди издает невнятный звук, достаточно громкий, чтобы было слышно через дверь. Он сам не уверен, означает ли этот звук «да, конечно, заходи» или «уйди и дай мне умереть спокойно», но Ричи уже открывает дверь и заходит, останавливаясь перед ванной.

– Знаешь, вообще-то в ванну надо набирать воду, – говорит он.

– Нет, я не знал, – Эдди проводит пальцами по пластырям на ногах, прослеживает их края, разницу между их материалом и своей кожей.

– А еще сначала снимают одежду.

– Да неужели? – Эдди поднимает взгляд. – Хочешь, чтобы я разделся, Ричи?

– Я... – Ричи смеется, и у него на щеках расцветают розовые пятна. – Конечно, всегда.

Эдди чувствует зияющую пустоту в груди.

– Думаешь, мы застряли? – спрашивает он.

– Неа, я думаю, мы завтра уже уедем.

– Ладно.

Ричи вздыхает и забирается в ванну. Он усаживается в другой конец, вытягивает ноги в носках, пока они не закрывают ботинки Эдди.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом? – спрашивает Ричи. Он постукивает ногами по ногами Эдди. Каким-то чудом он в парных носках, но они в такой вырвиглазный узор, напоминающий сидения в городских автобусах, что это вряд ли победа.

– Я хочу... – Эдди моргает, хмурится, пожимает плечами. – Не знаю. Я хочу, чтобы моя ебаная машина была в порядке. Я хочу, чтобы мама взяла трубку. Я хочу, чтобы ты просто... Я хочу, чтобы ты отвел меня в кино, ладно? Ты говорил, мы пойдем, так что... давай пойдем. Или... я не знаю, может и в Шесть Флагов, если хочешь, но я тебе сразу говорю – если тебя на меня стошнит на американских горках, я тебе колени переломаю.

– Не вопрос, – смеется Ричи, – пойдем в кино.

Он наклоняется ближе, вытягивает руку, словно хочет закрыть Эдди глаза, но вместо этого проводит большим пальцем вдоль его скулы, как будто стирает грязь.

Одноэтажный торговый центр растянулся прямо через дорогу от их мотеля. Внутри полно магазинов, которые Эдди не узнает, но которые выглядят, как пародии на настоящие магазины. Или, возможно, магазины, которые он знает, существуют только в Дерри, что более вероятно. Кинотеатр возвышается над остальными магазинами, не особенно высокий сам по себе, но все равно выше в сравнении с ними. Чтобы вместились экраны, думает Эдди. На стене здания прикреплена гигантская бирюзовая катушка. От нее до самого входа тянется лента, которая переливается огоньками, хотя еще даже не темно. В какой-то степени это даже успокаивает. Максимально стандартный кинотеатр, как показывают в любом фильме или сериале, которые видел Эдди. Именно такой, какой приходит в голову, когда тебя просят представить кинотеатр, прямо-таки архетип. На бетонных стенах висят постеры в подсвеченных рамках и картины звезд классики кино – Мэрилин Монро и Чарли Чаплина. Даже интерьер выглядит знакомо – темно-синий ковер с цветными узорами, желтыми, красными и темно-золотистыми. Пахнет попкорном и жженым маслом. В стороне стоит неработающий столик для аэрохоккея. Эдди пытается наступать только на золотистые узоры, упрямо обходя ковер кривыми зигзагами. Ричи, посмеиваясь, идет следом.

– Эй, эй, «Свингеры» – это то, о чем я думаю? – спрашивает Ричи у девушки на кассе, непристойно подмигивая и наваливаясь на стойку. – Я и мой приятель, мой самый любимый человек, малыш Эдди, мы хотели, мммм... выпустить пар, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

– Ричи, прекрати, – Эдди сдерживает порыв уткнуться лицом в плечо Ричи, чтобы скрыть смех. Вместо этого он улыбается, глядя на ковер. Золотистый цвет узоров точно такого же оттенка, как в Аладдине, хотя сам узор заметно отличается. Эдди давит кусочек попкорна подошвой.

– Это комедия, – с невозмутимым видом отвечает девушка. Она жует жвачку, и ее волосы рыжие и кудрявые, и Эдди вспоминает Бев, хотя та работала не в кино, а в продуктовом около аптеки. В Аладдине работал Ричи, после школы и по выходным, в форме, полосатой, как леденцы, и с облезшим лаком на ногтях.

– Это было немного грубо, не находите? – спрашивает Ричи у девушки, наклоняя голову набок. – Но ничего, продано, я заинтригован. Что думаешь, Эдс?

– Ладно, мне все равно, – пожимает плечами Эдди. – Возьми мне желейки.

– Окей, Элейн.

– А ну-ка повтори, Крамер.

– Еще что-нибудь? – спрашивает девушка.

– Как насчет тройничка? 

– Как насчет я позову менеджера?

– Я ужасно извиняюсь, – говорит Эдди, вталкиваясь между кассой и Ричи. – С ним что-то не так, мы не... То есть, ему вообще нельзя выходить из дома, потому что он не понимает, как быть человеком. Нам только билеты, конфеты и... карамельный попкорн, да, Ричи? Ага, это все.

В кинозале прохладно, тихо и пусто. Эдди кажется, есть своя прелесть в том, что все кинотеатры одинаковые. Подсветка на стенах, уродливые ковры в узорах, где всегда можно вступить во что-то липкое, и запах попкорна. Стоит им сесть на свои места, как Эдди сразу чувствует себя лучше. Они не застряли, всего лишь остановились, взяли перерыв, максимум на сутки. Его машина будет в порядке, и утром они уедут из Миссури, навстречу еще большей жаре и еще большему пустому пространству.

Ричи съедает половину своего попкорна еще до конца рекламы, чуть не давится зернышком и выходит за колой. Эдди думает, что это ж, блядь, обычный здравый смысл: купил попкорн – купи и напиток, иначе подавишься и умрешь, но хрен с ним. Ричи успевает вернуться до начала фильма.

Фильм довольно странный, с хлестким юмором, и в самом начале герои отправляются в путешествие на машине, что вписывается в их ситуацию просто идеально. И один из главных героев... Он разговаривает быстро, и он высокий и худой, и в чем-то откровенно говнюк, с акульим взглядом и улыбкой ребенка, и... ну, как-то так. Ричи в диком восторге. Он повторяет понравившиеся строчки, ерзает на сидении и пихает Эдди локтем в бок.

– Детка, посмотри на меня, ты такой один на миллион, – шепчет он Эдди на ухо через пятнадцать минут после начала фильма, и его дыхание щекочет кожу.

– Завали ебальник, – беззлобно огрызается Эдди. В конце концов, кроме них в зале никого нет. – Это, блядь, кто вообще и почему он такой охуенный?

– Мой брат, – говорит Ричи, – мой брат-близнец. А сейчас помолчи, я тут кино вообще-то смотрю, какого хрена.

В темноте очень просто сидеть вот так, рядом. Так же, как в воде было просто касаться друг друга. Наверное, потому что это ощущается не как что-то реальное, а словно они зависли где-то в космосе, вне пространства и времени. Что бы ни случилось в темноте, это не считается. Они выйдут из кинотеатра, моргая от резкой перемены освещения, и снова станут теми, кем всегда были. Кем они являются сейчас. Два друга в путешествии, со странной историей прикосновений, а иногда со странной историей целенаправленного избегания прикосновений. Эдди не очень нравится об этом думать. Он смотрит фильм. На экране компания друзей ищет любовь, и у них в отношениях чувствуется близость и поддержка, в таком проявлении, как нечасто встретишь в кино, где мужская дружба чаще выражается через агрессивное противостояние. Со всякими хоккейными видеоиграми, приставками, правилами свиданий и ебаными парными машинами.

Но несмотря на всю нереальность темноты, моментами Эдди трудно сконцентрироваться, когда Ричи так близко, и вокруг больше никого нет. У Ричи на руке какая-то надпись и спиралька, практически незаметные в темноте. Эдди касается спиральки, отпечаток пальца на отпечатке, проводит по надписи, которую даже не может прочитать. Ричи ничего не говорит, даже не смотрит на него, но переворачивает руку ладонью вверх и немного напряженно замирает в своем кресле. Эдди делает глубокий вдох и берет его за руку. В темноте кинозала, кожей к коже, Эдди думает, что, может, и знает, что с ним не так.

Они держатся за руки большую часть фильма, и ничего не меняется. Ричи все еще не может усидеть на месте, все еще шепотом повторяет понравившиеся цитаты, все еще вертится в кресле, чтобы свободной рукой дотянуться через подлокотник и сцепленные ладони и ткнуть Эдди в бок. В темноте все очень просто, пусть Эдди и не может сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме участков кожи, где они соприкасаются. Эдди чувствует свой пульс в кончиках пальцев, думает, чувствует ли его и Ричи.

– Эй, Ричи, – зовет он в темноте.

– Мм, – невнятно мычит Ричи, легонько сжимая его ладонь, но так и не сводя глаз с экрана.

– Это здорово, – говорит Эдди. Он едва дышит. Вокруг темнота, все происходящее нереально, и он едва дышит. Может, у него и правда астма? Какого хрена он не взял свой ингалятор?

Эдди касается своего кармана свободной рукой. Ингалятор лежит в аптечке под сидением, которую он надеялся не открывать всю поездку, но эту надежду уже можно смело оставить в прошлом. Рука Ричи такая теплая. Он всегда теплый. Эдди вспоминает песок на пляже, вспоминает, как легко было касаться друг друга под водой, по мокрой коже.

– Эй, Ричи, – зовет он снова.

– Мм? – Ричи на секунду отрывается от экрана и улыбается Эдди.

– Ты же купишь мне кинотеатр? – спрашивает тот, и это полный абсурд, но Эдди кажется, на самом деле он спрашивает совсем о другом. Он будто проверяет границы чего-то, к чему не может подойти напрямую, потому что это будет слишком сложно и больно. Ричи уедет, и совсем скоро их будет разделять пять тысяч километров и целая жизнь недосказанных слов. 

– Я тебе целую луну куплю, Эдс, – рассеянно отвечает Ричи.

– Ага, – бормочет Эдди, – ладно, хорошо. Так что... – У него в груди болит. Он освобождает свою руку из хватки Ричи, зажимает кожу между большим и указательным пальцем. Пытается говорить непринужденно. – Как скажешь. Я из-за тебя весь фильм пропущу.

Ричи смеется, и темнота вокруг становится чуть светлее.

Той ночью в мотеле Эдди внезапно просыпается. В комнате отсвечивают какие-то тени, словно проекции пленки, словно та заставка из хоррора, который ему когда-то показывал Ричи, и пару секунд Эдди думает, что все еще спит, и это только сон. Он поднимается, идет к окну, отодвигает штору, чтобы выглянуть наружу. На небе сверкают молнии, хотя дождя пока нет, только собирается. Эдди выходит из комнаты, идет к бассейну. Садится на бортик, болтает ногами в пустом пространстве, стукаясь пятками о внутреннюю бетонную стену. Очередная молния освещает ночное небо, раскалывает его на части, и в воздухе витает своеобразная атмосфера предвкушения. Это все довольно странно, Эдди думал, сухие грозы бывают только на западе, где от удара молнии в пустынях случаются пожары. Эдди съезжает руками чуть дальше, чтобы опереться и видеть больше неба. Он так и сидит, пока молнии не затихают, а воздух перестает быть таким тяжелым, и только тогда возвращается в номер и ложится спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> от автора: винс вон был очень хот в 90е, и свингеры отличный фильм. [здесь](https://youtu.be/ZlEXOzC6vqE?t=38) отрывок с цитатой. костюм ричи на хэллоуин выглядит вот [так](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5a/61/0d/5a610d84192f74cc572138785c4b185a.jpg), и он (ричи, не костюм) нанимает стэна, чтобы тот осуждающе смотрел на всех, кто принимает его за охотника за привидениями. кинотеатр в юрике списан со старого кинотеатра из детства автора, он выглядел вот [так](http://auckland-west.co.nz/2010/05/10/faded-glory/), и в нулевые его закрыли и переделали в мебельный, хотя и сохранили весь дизайн. момент с желейками, элейн и крамером [отсюда](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89SW_l2z--U), это сериал сайнфелд. цитата из гражданина кейна [отсюда](https://youtu.be/bQcygvdCScA?t=101), автор предлагает обдумать ее на свое усмотрение.
> 
> от переводчика: по идее фильм официально перевели, как тусовщики, но сами понимаете, это лишило бы нас всех шуток. помимо этого, если смотреть в русской озвучке (или читать сабы), то там не будет ни одной детки, хотя герой винса вона называет так своего друга каждые полторы минуты. запах молодости -- это, конечно, про smells like teen spirit. путь бэтмена -- один из аттракционов в парке развлечений.


	6. Канзас-Сити, штат Миссури

– Так, все, пошли гудки, – говорит Ричи и машет рукой в сторону Эдди, чтобы тот молчал. Они оба толкутся в тесной телефонной будке возле своего мотеля в Канзас-Сити. На небе начинают появляться звезды. На Эдди – псевдо-замшевый ковбойский жилет с бахромой, и он уверен, что это из детского отдела, но Ричи купил его в магазине сувениров с Дикого Запада на трассе и оторвал все бирки, прежде чем Эдди успел их проверить. У самого Ричи к карману красно-желтой рубашки прицеплен значок шерифа, купленный в том же магазине. В зубах у него зажат маркер, которым он обводил ругательства в телефонной книге. Они звонят Биллу. Они звонят в Дерри.

– Трепло, – важно здоровается Билл.

– Большой Билл, – Ричи пытается воспроизвести такую же серьезность, но это оказывается трудно с маркером во рту. Он его выплевывает, и Эдди морщится. – Все в сборе?

– Как дорога? – спрашивает Стэн откуда-то издалека.

– Мы выбрали самый отстойный и унылый маршрут через всю страну, – отвечает Эдди, сглатывая комок в горле. Он жутко по всем соскучился. От Ричи пахнет дешевым шампунем и целым месяцем на солнце. На стеклянной двери будки, рядом с номером телефона, нарисована черепаха.

– Нам все равно нравится, – говорит Ричи, пихая Эдди в бок. – Как Дерри?

– Пока стоит, – отвечает Билл. – Несмотря на наши усилия.

– Бен тут ударился в криминал, – со смехом объясняет Майк. – Они с Биллом расписывают биллборды стихами.

– Без меня? – взвизгивает Ричи. – Без Эдса?

– Почему ты говоришь обо мне таким тоном? Какого хуя, Ричи?

– После того, как ты разгромил аптеку, – говорит Билл, – ты наш штатный преступник.

– Ладно, но...

– А еще ты украл мое сердечко, – томно сообщает Ричи, хлопая ресницами.

– Ага, конечно, – бормочет Эдди. – Надеюсь, вы там осторожно.

Они болтают обо всем, что с ними всеми происходило, о плюсах и минусах родного города и поездок. Мама Билла снова начала рисовать: акварельные пейзажи крохотными кисточками, детей в дождевиках и резиновых сапогах. Майк ведет практически кровопролитную войну с городским библиотекарем, потому что собираются вводить новую классификацию, но по мнению Майка, «КБК не место в публичной библиотеке». Маму Эдди никто их них не видел уже несколько недель. Стэн обещает ее проведать, несмотря на то, что она его открыто ненавидит. Ричи касается руки Эдди. Эдди в ответ несильно пинает его по ноге.

Минут двадцать спустя настает момент торжественного объявления от Стэна. Майк по итогам решил пойти в колледж, и они оба поедут с Биллом в Нью-Йорк. Эдди забывает, как говорить. Кажется, он действительно останется совсем один, думает он.

– Да это ж охуенно! – голос Ричи заглушает его мысли. – Поздравляю, Майки!

– Ага, – запоздало выдавливает Эдди. – Да, это реально здорово.

На этом новости заканчиваются, и разговор перетекает в сентиментальщину, не без саркастичных ремарок, но и с искренними словами тоже. Мы вас любим, мы соскучились, поцелуйте маму Эдди за меня, пока, всего хорошего, удачи. Они вешают трубку. Ричи снова хватается за свой маркер и засовывает его в задний карман джинсов.

Эдди выходит из будки и подставляет лицо вечернему небу. Легкий ветерок подхватывает его волосы. Ричи выходит следом, приобнимает его за пояс. Его глаза на мокром месте, и немного дрожат губы, и он утыкается лицом в плечо Эдди, пока они возвращаются в комнату. Эдди думает о луне и смиряется с происходящим.

– Я скучаю по ним, – говорит Ричи в номере.

Эдди дергает его за прядку волос, одну из особенно непослушных кудряшек, смотрит, как она подпрыгивает обратно. Ему хочется коснуться лица Ричи, провести по коже под оправой очков, вытереть слезы, которые уже склеили нижние ресницы. Вместо этого Эдди щелкает ногтем по значку шерифа.

– Я тоже, – говорит он и убирает руки за спину, чтобы не дать им потянуть за рубашку Ричи, зарыться в его волосы, провести по обиженно надутой губе. – Отдашь значок Биллу, да?

– Мм, – рассеянно мычит Ричи. – Можно лечь с тобой?

Эдди не отвечает, вместо этого падает лицом в постель и откатывается на бок. Устраивает голову в сгибе локтя, другой рукой проводит по одеялу, разглаживая мятые складки. Постельное белье такого же голубого оттенка, как мамин чемодан. Эдди будет единственным из них всех, кто останется в Дерри. Единственным, кто умрет вместе с городом, как должны были они все. Он закрывает глаза.

Ричи забирается в постель пару минут спустя, тут же сминая одеяло, и тоже сворачивается в клубок на боку, лицом к Эдди, укладывает ладонь под щеку. Эдди хмурится, протягивает руку и дергает Ричи за ворот рубашки, но тот в ответ только улыбается. Эдди не убирает руку, оставляет ее сжатой на вороте, с костяшками, упирающимися в ключицу. Ресницы Ричи все еще мокрые от слез, и под глазами блестят мокрые дорожки. Эдди делает вдох, такой дрожащий, словно внутри у него порывы ветра или побитые жизнью лежачие полицейские в Дерри. Ричи кладет руку ему на талию, прямо на полоску открытой кожи, где футболка задралась под жилет.

– Помнишь... помнишь, как мы были детьми, и...

– Да, – говорит Ричи, и его рука сползает с талии на спину, и сам он придвигается чуть ближе. Их кеды сталкиваются, и Эдди рассеянно думает, никакой обуви в постели.

– Там было... – Эдди закусывает губу, проводит большим пальцем по впадинке между ключицами Ричи. – Я ничего не помню, только что было жутко, и мы... и...

– Оно все еще там, – тихо говорит Ричи. – Я думаю, мы должны были погибнуть.

– В коллекторе.

– Ага.

– Я рад, что мы выжили.

– Я тоже.

Повисает молчание. Эдди пытается пробиться сквозь завесу тумана в голове, которая возникает каждый раз, когда он старается вспомнить, что же случилось, когда им было по двенадцать и когда погиб Джорджи. Это то же самое, что читать в темноте, когда знаешь, что на бумаге напечатаны слова, но не можешь их разобрать. Эдди помнит гипс на своей руке, отблески миллионов звезд в подернутых пленкой глазах Бев, и... и... рука Ричи такая теплая. Эдди сдается.

– Хочешь, расскажу кое-что? – спрашивает Ричи таким голосом, словно и он тоже сдается.

Эдди задумчиво хмыкает, постукивает костяшками по ключицам Ричи.

– Нет, – говорит он, – но рассказывай.

– Я думал, эта поездка... Я думал, благодаря поездке ты будешь нравиться мне меньше. Понимаешь?

– Ты о чем вообще? – у Эдди внутри все сжимается, и он сглатывает, давит в себе порыв отодвинуться от Ричи. Он чувствует каждое место, где они касаются друг друга, и кожу в этих местах словно обдает жаром.

– Ну... я думал, что вот мы будем вместе каждую секунду, двадцать четыре на семь, и мне казалось... Ну то есть, ты же наверняка куда-то уедешь, да? Ты никогда не говорил о том, чтобы остаться в Сан-Франциско, как я, и я думал, что эта поездка как-то... Я не знаю, слегка опустит тебя в моих глазах, что ли, и потом будет проще, и ты перестанешь так сиять для меня.

– Оу, – выдавливает Эдди.

– Да уж. Но не получилось, ты… Ты все еще сияешь.

– Что ж, – говорит Эдди. 

– Так что давай как-нибудь полегче, – Ричи смеется, но как-то горько, и закрывает глаза. – В смысле, когда будешь уезжать. Пусть это будет... быстро и без мучений. 

– Я никуда не уезжаю, Ричи, я… Ты тут единственный, кто уезжает.

– Только не оставайся в Дерри, Эдс, я тебя прошу. Переезжай со всеми в Нью-Йорк, пускай тебя Стэн с Майком усыновят, только... не оставайся в Дерри.

На этот раз Эдди отодвигается. Он отползает от Ричи, упирается спиной в стену в изголовье кровати. Эдди бездумно разглядывает свои руки, пластыри на ногах, переключается на шнурки, развязывает их и скидывает кеды на пол.

– Я... я должен, – говорит он.

– Вообще-то нет, – возражает Ричи, открывая глаза.

– Должен, моя...

– Твоя мама – взрослый человек, как и ты.

– Ричи, просто...

– Блядь, ладно, – Ричи хмурится из-под челки. – Иди сюда.

– Дай десять баксов.

– Получишь три и кенгуру завтра в зоопарке.

Эдди хмыкает, пожимает плечами и ползет обратно. Он отмахивается от загребущих рук Ричи, доползает до его ног и развязывает желтые шнурки на его потрепанных кедах, закидывает их на пол к своим. Только после этого он снова устраивается клубком в постели, тянется к Ричи и закрывает глаза.

Когда Эдди просыпается следующим утром, он обнаруживает, что они так и проспали всю ночь рядом. Ричи еще спит, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Эдди, с открытым ртом, и их ноги за ночь переплелись, от шорт до разномастных носков. В этот раз руки Ричи не забрались под его одежду, хоть и держатся за его ворот, чего нельзя сказать о руках Эдди, которые во сне устроились под футболкой Ричи, под мягкой тканью, на гладкой коже. Во сне Ричи выглядит расслабленным, беззаботным и красивым. Эдди задерживает дыхание и пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы не шевелить руками. Его пульс зашкаливает, и он еще не до конца проснулся, но понимает, что нужно вставать, пока Ричи не открыл глаза, но в то же время... в то же время Эдди хочется остаться в этом моменте навсегда. Твою ж мать, думает он. В этот момент Ричи издает невнятный тихий звук, придвигается ближе, и это все, что Эдди нужно, чтоб буквально подскочить на месте и влететь в ванную. Он закрывает за собой дверь, включает душ и сидит на крышке унитаза, пока комнату не заволакивает дымом.

Они уезжают, так и не сказав ни слова о произошедшем. В зоопарке Канзас-Сити новый африканский павильон, и они оба в предвкушении. Ричи напевает песню какой-то женской группы о давно потерянной любви и поезде из Канзас-Сити. _Baby, baby, please believe me, I would never never do anything to hurt you._ У Эдди аж зубы сводит. Он знает, что между ним и Ричи что-то есть, что-то непонятное, еще с Чикаго, с того пляжа, но он категорически не может объяснить, что именно. Может, это «что-то» было между ними всегда. Бев однозначно так бы и сказала, остальные их друзья, наверное, тоже. Эдди никогда не нравилось об этом думать. Потому что так или иначе, по итогам они всегда должны были оказаться по разные концы страны.

Вечером они уезжают из Канзас-Сити, пересекают очередную границу. Все как всегда. Жаркий воздух, создающий нижний мираж, превращающий дорогу впереди в черную лужу. Они ведут подсчет сбитых животных на дороге, но быстро прекращают, когда все это начинает слишком угнетать. Потом они радостно вопят, когда спидометр добирается до круглого числа.

В целом, Эдди даже нравятся пейзажи вокруг. Странное пустое пространство и ничего вокруг, куда ни посмотри. Сплошные куски, залитые цветом – сухая земля с клочками зеленого, бесконечная синева неба. Дорога, которая делит все на две части.

– Прям как в том фильме, – говорит Ричи. Он опустил окно со своей стороны до самого конца, и едет с высунутой рукой, ловит ветер ладонью.

– Даже не думай, – говорит Эдди, тут же понимая, о чем говорит Ричи. Остаток поездки точно превратится в кошмар, и все из-за какого-то дурацкого фильма с каким-то дурацким охуенным актером.

– Вегас, детка! – кричит Ричи и стучит по потолку машины. – Вегас!

– Мы до Вегаса доедем лет через сто, прекрати.

– Подъемник на Сандия Пик, детка! Сандия Пик!

– Ладно, но...

– Джорджия О’Кифф, детка! – пронзительно вопит Ричи. – Ебаный бедленд, детка!

– Богом клянусь, я сейчас поверну обратно.

Ричи начинает кричать, но переходит со слов на невнятные восторженные вопли, и это настолько неожиданно, что Эдди не может сдержать смеха, и вскоре они оба кричат, Эдди стучит по рулю, Ричи подпрыгивает в кресле. Они практически на пол-пути, почти в середине страны, и у Эдди такое чувство, что скоро все вокруг них рухнет, что они не могут вести себя так и дальше без последствий, но в этот конкретный момент это все неважно. В этот момент есть только вопли и пустая дорога.

Спустя какое-то время они замолкают. Ричи сворачивается в клубок на своем кресле, лицом к окну, опирается рукой о стекло и практически мгновенно засыпает. Судя по всему, он устал, и Эдди хочется его разбудить, наорать на него, спросить, какого хуя происходит, но он себя сдерживает и продолжает вести машину, держит руки на десятке и двойке, направляясь к пустыне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня, которую поет Ричи — The Shangri Las - The Train From Kansas City.  
и снова [отрывок](https://youtu.be/qQBe-kdw4ZE?t=75) из фильма, который мы уже видели в прошлой главе.  
кбк — классификация библиотеки конгресса, система библиотечной классификации, используется в большинстве исследовательских и академических библиотек в сша и других странах (вики).  
бедленд — вид сухого рельефа с глиняными почвами, состоящего из сети холмов с узкими гребнями, пересечённых оврагами (вики). есть в тч и в системе скалистых гор, к которым относятся и горы сандия, и там же недалеко городок абикиу, где жила и работала джорджия о'кифф (, детка!)


	7. Гост-Рэнч, штат Нью Мексико; Гранд-Каньон, штат Аризона

Удивительно, насколько быстро проходит время. Целая страна километрами проносится под колесами машины. Они приезжают в Нью Мексико, в горы Сандия, карабкаются по изогнутому склону, вокруг все раскрашено в бежевый цвет, напоминающий высохшие кости, и воздух жаркий и сухой. Раскопкам Тихерас Пуэбло тысячи лет, вокруг красная земля и дыры окон, которые смотрятся, как выпавшие зубы. Эдди чувствует себя молодым и глупым от одного взгляда на что-то настолько древнее. Гост-Рэнч состоит из оттенков красного и желтого и производит сильное впечатление на Ричи, который узнает все места, которые до этого видел только на картинах. Он пытается взять Эдди за руку каждый раз, как его накрывают чувства, отчаянно цепляется за его запястье, и каждый раз Эдди высвобождается и сглатывает комок в горле. Все равно слишком жарко, чтобы вот так прикасаться, кожей к коже.

Эдди уже тошнит от этой поездки. Он рад, что они больше нигде надолго не задерживаются, потому что его уже тошнит. От того, что он никак не может почувствовать себя по-настоящему чистым, от стремного постельного белья в каждом паршивом мотеле, от Ричи, который болтает без умолку, но только не о чем-то важном. Больше всего Эдди тошнит от жары. Потому что капли пота собираются у Ричи в той впадинке между ключицами, и на висках, отчего его волосы кудрявятся еще больше, и это отвратительно, и... и противно, и Эдди от этого тошнит. От всего тошнит. А самое паршивое – это что в Дерри ему тоже не хочется, потому что там будет не лучше. Холоднее? Наверное. Но не лучше. И у Эдди вечно такое чувство, что он задохнется в любую секунду, что еще хуже. Может, ответа на вопрос, где ему место, вообще не существует. Ему стоило остаться в Дерри, закрыть дверь, задернуть шторы и никогда не выходить из комнаты, как какой-нибудь трепетной деве Викторианских времен.

Ричи толком не высыпается с тех пор, как они были в Канзасе, то есть, уже неделю. Он пытается это скрывать, но Эдди замечает сразу. У них всех были проблемы со сном еще с детства, но Ричи и Стэну было труднее всего. Эдди помнит, как его раздражали их звонки по ночам, когда бессонница достигала своего пика, потому что это было что-то личное между Ричи и Стэном, и Эдди не был частью этого. У него самого случались ночные кошмары, у них всех они были, но не такие, как у Стэна. Не такие, чтобы преследовать их наяву. Что до Ричи, то иногда сон за ним попросту не поспевал.

По итогам, за эту неделю Ричи спит пару часов за ночь, или даже неполный час. Его глаза краснеют и слезятся за стеклами очков, и руки начинают трястись уже довольно заметно, и Ричи дергает за подол футболок, чтобы это скрыть, натягивает ткань на костяшки. Он говорит больше обычного, и Эдди все еще не держит его за руку. Вместо этого он покупает Ричи очередную футболку в их последний день в Гост-Рэнч, горчично-желтую, с черепом Джорджии О’Кифф спереди.

Их номер выглядит лучше, чем большинство, где они останавливались в эту поездку. Это даже не мотель, а ранчо, со штукатуркой и гобеленами, голубыми стегаными одеялами и изголовьями из лакированного дерева. Интерьер, одинаково хорошо подходящий для белой пожилой пары в духовных поисках и летнего лагеря, где дети бегают и пинают ногами песок. Эдди не уверен, куда отнести их с Ричи. Может, они где-то посередине.

В любом случае, Ричи не может спать. Даже с вентилятором, разгоняющим воздух из приоткрытого окна. Он выходит из душа и нервно ходит по комнате из угла в угол. Эдди сидит на кровати, прижав колени к груди, выравнивает ступни на одеяле по простроченному краю. Голубые носки на голубой ткани.

– Эдс, – зовет Ричи. Он стоит на носочках, вытягиваясь вверх так, словно рассчитывает достать пальцами до потолка.

– Мм, – невнятно мычит Эдди, рассматривая задравшуюся футболку Ричи. Он моргает, поднимает взгляд на потолок, на руки Ричи. Так еще хуже. Им завтра ехать, ему бы стоило проверить карты. Эдди опускает глаза на свои носки. – Что.

– Есть что-нибудь почитать?

– С каких пор ты читаешь?

– С первого места в рейтинге на литературе, говнюк.

– Хмм, – с сомнением протягивает Эдди. Это была случайная удача. Как Керуак и Гек Финн. Как и все остальные предметы. — В переднем кармане.

Ричи довольно насвистывает что-то себе под нос и наклоняется над чемоданом Эдди. Эдди в свою очередь достает атлас автодорог из тумбочки и листает страницы. Майк и Бен налепили бумажек с заметками, рисунками и восклицательными знаками в местах, где, по их мнению, стоит остановиться. Целая страна ярких отметок. Эдди осторожно переворачивает страницу за страницей, проводит пальцем вдоль дорог, которые они уже проезжали. Ричи садится на свою кровать, постукивает корешком книги о ладонь.

– Я думал, мы отдали эту фотку на пляже, – говорит он спустя минуту, и Эдди поднимает на него глаза. В одной руке Ричи держит книгу, а в другой – тот полароидный снимок, который они оба подписали. Ричи с улыбкой и склоненной набок головой. Спрятанный в любимой книге Эдди. – Арт-пространство в Нью-Йорке, все такое, – продолжает Ричи как-то задушенно, и хмурится, глядя на снимок, как будто не может сам себя узнать.

– Я... – Эдди закусывает щеку изнутри. Он не может придумать ни одного объяснения, кроме правды. Что это на память, что Ричи останется в Сан-Франциско, а Эдди... Эдди... – Не трогай мои вещи, – огрызается он, но пауза была слишком длинной, и его голос ломается. Он сам разрешил Ричи взять книгу, и это не было... это не... это просто фото, ничего больше.

Ричи все еще хмурится, и Эдди подползает к краю своей кровати, тянется к Ричи и отбирает у него фотографию и книгу. Он засовывает снимок в обложку и бросает книгу в угол, где она врезается в стену и падает в его открытый чемодан. Эдди забирается обратно в постель, выключает лампу, натягивает одеяло на плечи и сжимает его в кулаках под подбородком.

На какое-то время все пропадает: и воздух, и звуки, не считая вентилятора, и свет, когда Эдди закрывает глаза. Эдди думает о луне, думает о ссадинах на своих ногах, которые уже покрылись корочкой. Думает об улицах Дерри, как они проносились под колесами велосипеда.

– Слушай, – говорит Ричи, насколько внезапно выдергивая Эдди из своих мыслей, что тот вскрикивает. – Я тут... сделаешь мне одолжение?

– Что? – шепчет Эдди в свои руки. Он не оборачивается. Пытается прислушаться к движениями Ричи в темноте, но не слышит ничего.

– Я тут подумал... я хочу... – он вздыхает. Эдди беззвучно повторяет его слова. Я хочу. Он давит в себе смешок. Знать бы на это ответ. Ричи продолжает: – Я хочу увидеть Гранд-Каньон на рассвете.

– Вот как, – говорит Эдди.

– Типа как... как земля просыпается, понимаешь? – смеется Ричи. – Я знаю, что до него часов восемь, но... рассвет часов в пять, и я все равно не могу уснуть, так что если выехать сейчас, мы как раз успеем.

– Вот как, – повторяет Эдди. Он скидывает одеяло на пол и садится, поворачиваясь к соседней кровати. Одна рука Ричи – в его волосах, тянет за прядки, а вторая прикрывает рот, словно он боится ляпнуть что-то лишнее, только вот Ричи никогда не боится говорить. – Ладно.

– Реально? – растерянно моргает Ричи.

– Да, хер с ним, почему нет, – Эдди встает с кровати, пинает простынь, которая закрутилась вокруг его лодыжки. Он жутко устал. Ему хочется уже покончить с этой ебаной поездкой, чтобы начать делать вид, что ее никогда и не было. – Но ты будешь за рулем только полпути.

– Договорились, Эдди Спагетти.

Они выезжают. Вокруг по большей части редкие кустарники и пустыня, голубая и немного даже зловещая в темноте. Все скрыто в тени, скалы и скелетообразные контуры деревьев, и земля по обе стороны дороги. Эдди представляет, что в любую секунду откуда-нибудь выскочит что-то жуткое, какой-то монстр из фильма ужасов, со странными длинными конечностями, врежется в лобовое стекло и затащит их куда-нибудь ввысь. Забросит на линии электропередач и так и оставит их, сгоревших, потрескивающих от электричества. Первым машину ведет Ричи, и Эдди сворачивается клубком на пассажирском кресле, пытается уснуть, но просыпается каждые несколько километров, и вокруг все больше синих теней, все больше монстров, и Ричи шепчет что-то себе под нос. Они пересекают границу с Аризоной, и Эдди садится за руль. Ричи не спит, ерзает в кресле и прослеживает пальцем по окну линии электропередач.

Они останавливаются ради кофе в круглосуточной забегаловке в Туба-Сити, в городе, куда они изначально собирались добраться при свете дня, чтобы посмотреть на следы динозавров и зайти в Музей Навахо. Эдди думает, может, они сюда еще вернутся, но понимает, что вряд ли. Его тошнит от одной мысли о том, чтобы повернуть назад. Если бы они захотели, они были бы в Сан-Франциско в течение суток. Они могли бы не заезжать в Вегас и к кратеру Убехебе, не останавливаться нигде между Аризоной и Калифорнией. Бев всегда знала, как привести вещи в порядок, даже те, которые невозможно описать словами.

Когда они добираются до парковки, вокруг все еще темно. Рядом уже стоит несколько машин, но не так много. Эдди выходит наружу, потягивается, моргает в попытках взбодриться. Ричи же сразу ломится к дороге, которая выведет их к Хопи Пойнт. Эдди идет следом, не так быстро, шаркая по земле. Перед ними открывается бескрайнее пространство, с голыми деревьями, камнями, затем пропадают даже они. Эдди едва может на это все смотреть, его сердце бешено стучит в груди, и он не может объяснить это ничем, кроме кофе и недостатка сна. Ричи же практически трясет.

Они добираются до Хопи Пойнт как раз, когда солнце показывается из-за горизонта, и оно не похоже ни на растекающийся желток, ни на лютики. Это просто расстояние, камни, растянувшиеся на целый мир, а потом распахивается небо, заливая все вокруг светло-розовым и голубым, и серым. Прекрасная бесконечность. Эдди чувствует, что его застали врасплох. Он ожидал чего-то впечатляющего, но пустого, обычной ловушки для туристов, грязных камней, а перед ним открывается целый мир, и Эдди опирается на перила, наклоняется над ними, чтобы рассмотреть, что там, внизу, как течет река, измельчавшая летом, изгибы скал, и все это на фоне панического страха упасть. Эдди чувствует себя вывернутым наизнанку. Просто это все... это больше, чем все, что он до этого видел в своей жизни, и комок встает у него в горле, и ему кажется, словно его сжали в тиски. Кажется, если он себя отпустит, отпустит все это напряжение, то из него тут же вытечет вся кровь, и он просто рухнет в никуда пустой оболочкой.

– Немаленькая дыра, – объявляет Ричи спустя, кажется, сотню лет молчания.

– Да уж, – задушенно соглашается Эдди. Изначальным планом было в нее плюнуть, но сейчас это кажется глупым. Непочтительным. Эдди наклоняется еще дальше, вжимая ладони в холодный металл ограждения.

– Иди нахуй, дыра, ты меня не удержишь! – орет Ричи и смеется, как сумасшедший, резко и отрывисто, и Эдди кажется, что он сейчас распадется на молекулы прямо тут, на месте. Было бы так просто перелезть через ограждение, сделать шаг в пропасть, узнать, каково это, быть в невесомости, лишь на секунду, прежде чем упасть.

Эдди размышляет об этом, о том, чтобы сделать этот шаг в небо, думает, что вместо этого неплохо было бы разуться, вжаться в землю хотя бы так, ногами, руками, пока кожа не сотрется. Он не сразу замечает, что мир вокруг снова погрузился в тишину, что Ричи больше не смеется. Эдди крепче обхватывает перила. Комок в горле давит все сильнее.

– Эдс, ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень, – говорит Ричи, и его голос звучит откуда-то издалека, с границы его мыслей. – Это из-за высоты?

Ричи тянется к нему, берет его за руку, и это прикосновение, кожей по коже, становится для Эдди последней каплей. Он резко выдергивает свою руку, сжимает пальцы в кулаки и срывается в слезы. Какое-то время он так и стоит, беспомощно, с дрожащими плечами, со слезами, застилающими глаза, а потом Ричи как-то дергает рукой, словно хочет что-то сказать, и Эдди не выдерживает, разворачивается и бежит обратно по дороге, по которой они поднимались. Он слышит, как Ричи зовет его вслед, но игнорирует крики, смахивает слезы и ускоряется. Он всегда был быстрее Ричи, потому что Ричи все еще бегает, как ребенок. Ричи... Ричи просто... Эдди мотает головой, чувствуя, как слезы растекаются по щекам, и бежит к парковке.

Он забирается в машину и так и сидит, с руками на руле, не в силах остановить рыдания. Слезы стекают по его лицу, по шее, по ключицам, липкие и отвратительные. Совсем не как пот в ложбинке у основания шеи. Обычная соль, которую сглатываешь и прячешь в себе. Ричи садится в машину пару минут спустя, не говорит ни слова. Эдди плачет, сдвигает руки на руле, плачет еще сильнее. Ричи ерзает в кресле. И это так глупо, все так глупо, все, что случилось с ними с начала поездки. Ричи на Ниагарском водопаде, с водой в волосах, перебивает сам себя, прежде чем скажет... что-то. Какую-то тупую херню. Ричи в Чикаго, прокусывает губу до крови. Ричи на пляже, яркий, как солнце. Эдди дрожит, резко вдыхает, вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Эдс, я...

Эдди практически кидается на Ричи, сокращая расстояние между ними. Он ударяется лодыжкой о коробку передач, локтем вписывается в руль, впечатывает колено в бедро Ричи. Он целует его неловко, не совсем даже попадая в губы, но достаточно близко. Ричи застывает на пару секунд, но быстро приходит в себя, отвечает со всем энтузиазмом, открывается навстречу. Эдди обхватывает ладонями лицо Ричи, его челюсть, руки Ричи в свою очередь держат его за талию, тянут за футболку. Его язык у Эдди во рту, он несильно проходится зубами по его нижней губе, и Эдди подается вперед, словно хочет залезть Ричи на колени, и он не может определиться, то ли он весь горит, то ли вообще ничего не чувствует, может, он весь испарился, и его больше не существует, он в прыжке над обрывом. Эдди внезапно осознает, что происходит, прикусывает губу Ричи и дергается назад так сильно, что вписывается локтем в стекло с водительской стороны. Ричи тяжело дышит, и у него кровь на губе и остекленевший взгляд. У Эдди – ссадина на локте. Где-то вдалеке поднимается солнце, заливая лобовое стекло ярким белым светом.

Эдди не произносит ни слова. Он щелкает ремнем безопасности, поворачивает ключ зажигания, кладет руки на руль, на десятку и двойку, и задом выезжает с парковки. Эдди доезжает до мотеля, и они оба продолжают молчать. Они заселяются в номер, и Ричи сразу же засыпает, свернувшись в клубок, даже не раздеваясь. Эдди занимается своим локтем, обрабатывает ссадину антисептиком, заклеивает пластырем. Это уже второй раз, когда ему приходится открывать аптечку. А она не такая уж и большая, думает он. Не для всего того, что с ним не так.

После этого он разбирает чемодан. Им срочно нужна стирка. Эдди думает, может, сходить узнать насчет прачечной на ресепшене. Проводит пальцем по нижней губе. Сворачивает в шарики чистые носки. Достает полароидный снимок из книги и перекладывает его в другую, которая нравится ему меньше.

Ричи просыпается спустя пару часов. Он выглядит помятым от сна и каким-то уязвимым. Не отдохнувшим. Не расслабленным. Он исчезает в ванной и, когда выходит, выглядит немного лучше. Садится обратно на свою кровать. Ранка на его губе снова кровоточит. Ему стоило бы перестать... ему стоило бы перестать. 

– Что нам взять поесть? – спрашивает Эдди, и это первые его слова за долгое время, и голос звучит как-то хрипло.

Ричи резко стучит костяшками о тумбочку. Садится на свои руки.

– Я не твой парень, – говорит он.

– Что?

– Я не твой парень, ты должен... ты должен сам за себя думать, я не... я не могу дать тебе ответ на все вопросы.

– Я... просто... мы не завтракали, – задушенно говорит Эдди, и Ричи молча смотрит на него долгую, ужасную минуту, после чего встает, натягивает кеды, даже не пытаясь завязать шнурки, и уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в конце этой главы автор извиняется и говорит, что, хоть она и не видела гранд-каньон вживую, но ей кажется, что он может производить такое... чувство опустошения?
> 
> как переводчик, я не жалею ни о чем, и сказать мне в этот раз нечего, разве что предлагаю вернуться к 4 главе, потому что я нарисовала ричи младшего 😂


	8. Лас-Вегас, штат Невада

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пользуясь случаем, передаю привет всем, кто тоже сидит в карантине, мойте руки и не болейте! сижу думаю, как много может измениться за такой короткий промежуток времени -- когда я выкладывала прошлую главу, мне и в голову не пришло бы, до чего мы докатимся, это просто сюр какой-то. представляешь, когда-нибудь ты, дорогой читатель, откроешь этот текст и увидишь это примечание, и подумаешь, были же всратые времена, как хорошо, что они быстро закончились.
> 
> ***
> 
> п.с. автор предупреждает про употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетними.

Следующий час Эдди проводит в попытках встать с постели. Все это время он гипнотизирует дверь в надежде, что она вот-вот распахнется, и в номер влетит Ричи. Эдди думает о том, насколько просто разрушить все вокруг за одну секунду. Обои на стене невнятного бежевого цвета, подозрительно напоминающего плесень, и в узор из мятных листиков. Эдди думает, наверное, обои предполагались для ванной. По одному из швов оторван кусок, и край торчит пушком. Кондиционер издает булькающие звуки, словно воздушный шарик, из которого выпускают воздух. Эдди занимает время тем, что наносит гигиеническую помаду слой за слоем, слизывает ее и в конце концов зашвыривает тюбик на другой конец комнаты. За окном сигналит машина, и Эдди выныривает из своих мыслей и поднимается.

Он выходит из номера, проносится по скрипучим ступенькам и влетает в телефонную будку на углу возле корпуса с ресепшеном. Они теперь в одном часовом поясе с Бев. Они все существуют в одном времени, Сан-Франциско и Гранд-Каньон. Эдди захлопывает за собой дверь, автоматически думает о риске теплового удара в закрытом пространстве со стеклом, затем поднимает трубку. Он звонит Бев, и отвечает ее соседка, немного шепелявым, но радостным голосом.

— Бев, — потеряно говорит Эдди, запинаясь, — пожалуйста, эмм... можно, пожалуйста, поговорить с Беверли?

— Ээ, конечно, — отвечает девушка, и Эдди ждет, пока она кричит Бев, чтобы та подошла к телефону, прикрывая динамик рукой. Бев все исправит, она всегда со всем справляется.

— Кто звонит? – с подозрением спрашивает Бев.

— Бев, Бев, я облажался. Я так облажался, и Ричи ушел.

— Эдди? Что...

— Я его поцеловал, и он ушел.

— Что?

— Я... я поцеловал Ричи Тозиера в его дурацкий рот, а потом забыл... ну... забыл, как вообще говорить, и он теперь... он ушел из отеля, его нет, может, он уже умер, ты знала, что можно получить травму мозга от теплового удара? У него, наверное...

— Вы где? — перебивает Бев. Ее голос резкий, сосредоточенный, и у Эдди такое чувство, что он сейчас расплавится и растечется по асфальту.

— Гранд-Каньон. Тут что-то... хуйня какая-то с этим местом. Зона 51 просто сосет в сравнении с этой ебаной... дырой... Я не... я не знаю, что случилось. Я как будто с ума сошел, или это был припадок, или...

— Не бывает таких припадков, — нетерпеливо говорит Бев. – Ты поцеловал Ричи?

— Да. И он ушел. Скажи, что мне делать.

Эдди слышит в своих мыслях смех Ричи. _Я не могу дать тебе ответы на все вопросы._ Эдди чуть не роняет трубку, удерживая ее в последний момент, сжимает ее в руке до белых костяшек.

— Я не знаю, что тебе делать, — тихо говорит Бев. – Наверное, подождать, пока он вернется, и поговорить с ним.

— Но... но что мне сказать?

— Я не знаю, Эдди, откуда, блядь, мне знать? Ты хочешь поцеловать его снова?

— Нет, — автоматически отвечает Эдди. – Бля. Я не знаю. Хочу?

— Ты не знаешь? – голос Бев звучит раздраженно, и Эдди этого не понимает, потому что она же их знает. Ей стоило бы ожидать такого исхода событий.

— Только потому что вы с Беном сразу знали, что вы, как там... родственные души, или что. Короче, мы с ним... мы не... это разные вещи, — Эдди замолкает, чувствуя, как жар растекается по лицу.

— Эдди, я сейчас говорю из лучших побуждений, но ты вообще себя слышишь?

— Я не говорю, что у нас с Ричи такая же ситуация, как у вас с Беном, — возражает Эдди. – Я к тому, что вы же знали, у вас там, ну... был какой-то внутренний голос, и вы знали, что это все по-настоящему, да? – Эдди пинает край будки, и стекло трясется. – Я не... да я носки выбрать утром не могу без полноценного нервного срыва, и сейчас я что, должен вот так просто... знать, хочу ли я кого-то поцеловать? Может, это расстройство желудка?

— Расстр... Эдди, серьезно? – Бев вздыхает. – Дорогуша. Нет. Мы с Беном поговорили, обсудили наши отношения и решили двигаться вперед. Это было обоюдное решение, ничего не было предначертано звездами, не было никакой судьбы, мы просто сели и поговорили.

— Хуйня какая-то, — говорит Эдди, и он осознает, что говорит как упрямый, капризный ребенок, но ему все равно. – Ага, серьезный разговор, как будто Ричи на такое способен.

— В этом случае да.

— Я пойду.

— Эдди...

— Спасибо, Бев. Прости за... прости за все. Я просто... я пойду.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Бев снова вздыхает. — Если мне придется соскребать тебя с пола, как приедешь, я буду не в восторге.

— Я... мы будем в порядке.

Эдди сам себе не верит. Он думает, что все потеряно. Он думает, что он все разрушил.

— Передай Ричи, пускай он мне позвонит.

— Я ему больше ни слова не скажу.

— Не будь идиотом.

— Пока, Бев.

— Скоро увидимся.

Эдди вешает трубку. Ему кажется, было бы драматично ударить по стене будки, но потом он думает, что это больше в стиле Ричи, хотя, если тот вернется с кровью на костяшках, Эдди будет вне себя. Если Ричи вообще вернется, Эдди... Эдди будет так рад, что, наверное, снова заплачет. Он расправляет край пластыря на локте, пинком открывает дверь и возвращается в номер.

Ричи возвращается, когда на улице уже темнеет, больше, чем через восемь часов после того, как ушел. Он вламывается в номер, впечатывая дверь в стену, и останавливается, тяжело выдыхая.

— Я принял решение, — говорит он. Дверь скрипит, медленно захлопываясь позади него. На Ричи надета камуфляжная кепка с желтой вышивкой «Гранд-Камьон» спереди. Конечно, Ричи нашел единственный сувенир с опечаткой в целом штате. У Эдди горят щеки. В целом, он горит весь. – Решение заключается в том, что если ты обещаешь больше никогда не творить такую херню, то мы сделаем вид, что у нас все по-старому. 

Эдди думает про белый свет солнца сквозь лобовое стекло. Думает про обкусанные ногти Ричи, про посеченные кончики его волос, про его потрескавшиеся губы. Потерять Ричи было бы все равно что потерять конечность.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди.

— Ладно, — повторяет Ричи. Он кивает сам себе, тянет за край кепки, впечатывая челку в очки. – У меня для тебя подарок.

Ричи шарит в кармане, что-то вытаскивает и кидает Эдди, который даже моргнуть не успевает. Эдди поднимает руки, больше чтобы прикрыть лицо, чем в надежде поймать, и подарок попадает четко в его руку, прежде чем упасть рядом на кровать. Подарком оказывается снежный шар. Эдди поднимает его и присматривается. Внутри рисунок Гранд-Каньона, в оранжево-желтые мазки, со скелетообразным зеленым деревом на фоне, и сверху – с белым кругом солнца в голубом контуре. Эдди трясет шар, и внутри в жидкости взмывают конфетти, кружатся над землей и небом, прежде чем упасть обратно на дно.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Эдди, увлеченный плавным падением снега. – Тут разве... тут разве бывает снег?

— Ага, — Ричи запрыгивает на свою кровать. – Я спросил продавца, и он сказал, в снегу тут красивее всего, смотрится как другая планета, прям как в твоих дурацких книжках.

— Они не дурацкие, Ричи! – моментально заводится Эдди. – Чтоб ты знал, Урсула Ле Гуин...

— Я знаю, Эдди, — устало говорит Ричи, и Эдди замолкает. Ричи скидыват кеды, даже не удосужившись развязать шнурки, и отползает к стене. Снимает очки и кепку, закрывает глаза ладонями и откидывает волосы. – Я спать.

— Ладно, — шепчет Эдди. Хорошо, что Ричи снова может спать, думает он. Еще он думает, что его лицо скоро расплавится. Эдди ставит снежный шар на тумбочку. – Спокойной ночи.

Ричи выключает свою лампу и устраивается на постели, прямо поверх одеяла. Эдди не сдвигается с места. Он ждет, пока дыхание Ричи выравнивается, и только тогда встает. Эдди умывается и чистит зубы, потому что он не свинья, и потому что эта рутина кажется важной, особенно на фоне того, как рушится все вокруг.

Эдди возвращается в постель и сворачивается в клубок на боку, тоже поверх одеяла, вглядывается в темноту. Ричи лежит спиной к нему. Эдди представляет, как он бы поднялся с постели, сделал бы тот единственный шаг, который разделяет их кровати, лег бы возле Ричи. Не сразу, сначала он бы просто сел рядом, чтобы рассмотреть изгиб его скул и ресниц, его веснушки, губы. Потом Эдди бы вздохнул и лег рядом, прижимаясь к Ричи всем телом, проезжаясь ногами по его лодыжкам, упираясь лбом в его затылок. Затаив дыхание, Эдди бы осторожно устроил руку у Ричи на талии, проехался бы ей вдоль подола его футболки, забрался бы под ткань, прижался бы ладонью к животу. От его дыхания волосы Ричи могли бы сдвинуться, открывая участок кожи на шее, к которому Эдди бы прижался губами. Ричи бы вздохнул. Ричи бы вздрогнул. Ричи бы подался навстречу Эдди, бедрами к бедрам. Ладонь Эдди могла бы съехать к тазовой косточке, могла бы съехать еще ниже, и Ричи... Ричи бы... блядь. Эдди переворачивается на спину и закрывает лицо руками. _Если ты обещаешь больше никогда не творить такую херню, то мы сделаем вид, что у нас все по-старому._ Блядь. Ну какого хера. Если бы.

По-старому не получается. Они пытаются, они едут дальше, они оставляют Гранд-Каньон позади, едут через Аризону навстречу Лас-Вегасу. Ричи как всегда громкий и безрассудный, и Эдди отчаянно пытается отвечать тем же, как он делал всегда, но что-то все равно не так. Ричи, кажется, слишком старается произвести впечатление, будто он не осторожничает, отчего становится максимально невыносимым. Эдди в свою очередь старается не ляпнуть лишнего, от чего чаще молчит и злится. Они не говорят о происходящем. Они прибавляют громкость и слушают кассеты Ричи.

Они останавливаются осмотреться почти на пол-пути, в Сент-Джордже. Ричи вычитал в путеводителе, что здесь есть музей со следами динозавров, и они решают компенсировать упущенное в Туба-Сити. Ричи расстегивает рубашку до пупка и пытается войти в образ Джеффа Голдблума.

— Не Джеффа Голдблума, Ричи, это доктор Ян, мать его, Малкольм, ты вообще книгу читал?

— Там было гораздо меньше динозавров, чем я рассчитывал. Процентов семьдесят было о какой-то компьютерной хуйне, я бросил, когда ебаный тираннозавр пошел плавать.

— Что, недостаточно мрачных мальчиков на твой вкус, а, Рембо?

— Ты единственный мрачный мальчик, который мне нужен, Эдс, — Ричи хлопает ресницами, и Эдди, сглатывая комок в горле, показывает ему средний палец. Женщина с детьми неподалеку недовольно поджимает губы.

Скала Дикси еще хуже. Белая надпись метра три высотой выглядит слишком резко и непривычно на фоне красной скалы. Выглядит, словно школьник выводил свое имя на парте, и в целом больше похоже на остановку посреди трассы, чем на какую-то значимую достопримечательность, но они с Ричи все равно забираются наверх. Ричи опускается на колени, чтоб подползти к краю и посмотреть вниз. Эдди остается позади, вспоминая о Гранд-Каньоне, и скидывает мелкие камушки с края.

— Эй, Эдди, — зовет Ричи, все еще стоя на коленях в пыли. — Знаешь, что еще твердое, как скала? 

— О госп...

— Шаришь, Эдвард?

— Да, спасибо, я...

— Нет, ну ты понял? Понял шуткан? Потому что мы на скале, и я про свой…? 

— Продолжай в том же духе, и останешься здесь.

— Не вопрос, Эдс.

Они не держатся за руки. Они вообще практически не касаются друг друга. Ричи иногда порывается, его рука поднимается в сторону Эдди, чтоб подтолкнуть его или схватить за руку, или потянуть на футболку, но каждый раз замирает на полпути. От этого Ричи выглядит еще более беспокойным, словно его бьет током. Набор дерганых оборванных движений. На это больно смотреть. Это просто больно. Эдди кажется, что он в любой момент готов сорваться в истерический смех, который потом не сможет остановить. У него болит живот, сводит плечи и челюсть. Все те части тела, которые он тщательно контролирует, чтобы выполнить просьбу Ричи.

Отрезок до Лас-Вегаса занимает у них целый день, гораздо дольше, чем планировалось изначально, и только потому, что они останавливаются везде, где только могут, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Следы динозавров, красные скалы, фургон на краю дороги, где они покупают фруктовый лед, который окрашивает губы и язык Ричи в синий. Пейзажи за окном меняются, стоит им пересечь границу Невады. Города, большие и маленькие, вырастают посреди желтой пустыни, словно оазисы, с пальмами и домами с отделкой из штукатурки. Вдоль дороги все чаще попадаются цветные дорожные знаки, когда-то яркие, а теперь выцветшие на солнце, с надписями курсивом и звездочками.

Они опускают все стекла, в какой-то степени из-за жары, но главным образом потому что сочетание шума ветра и музыки Ричи не оставляет шансов не только для разговоров, но и для мыслей о том, чтобы поговорить. _Well you can all just kiss off into the air._ Эдди полностью сосредоточен на дороге и на своих руках, не смотрит на Ричи, который закинул ноги на приборную панель, практически упираясь коленями в свой лоб, не смотрит на его дурацкую кепку с опечаткой.

На въезде в город они проезжают спидвей, и оттуда идет такой шум, что Ричи отбрасывает кепку в сторону и забирается на сидение, высовывая голову из окна, чтобы посмотреть.

— НАСКАР, детка! – орет Ричи навстречу ветру. – Поехали на гонки!

— НАСКАР? – в шоке переспрашивает Эдди. – НАСКАР?!

Ричи залезает обратно, поворачивается к Эдди с безумной улыбкой на лице.

— Запишем тебя на соревнования, ты там всех нагнешь. Выиграешь миллион баксов, будешь королем ебаного НАСКАРа.

— Это... это правда он?

— Вегас, детка! – орет Ричи, вскидывая руки, стучит ладонями по потолку. – Вегас!

— Еще одна ебаная фраза из этого фильма, Ричи, только попробуй! – огрызается Эдди в зеркало, успевая заметить улыбку Ричи. Это уже было, думает он. Они проснулись в одной постели, выехали из Канзас-Сити, смеялись до боли в животе, и это было какую-то неделю назад. Такое ощущение, что прошла уже целая жизнь. Целая ебаная вечность.

— Детка, — говорит Ричи, и в его голосе на этот раз не слышно ни капли смеха, — ты такой один на миллион.

Впереди – яркие неоновые огни, в сумерках размытые, в странном неземном свечении, и этого хватает, чтобы все ненадолго стало по-старому. Эдди вздрагивает. Он бросает взгляд на Ричи, но тот снова надел свою кепку и закинул ноги на панель. Он все еще бормочет какую-то ерунду про НАСКАР, и Эдди становится... каким-то чудом ему становится лучше. Он чувствует прилив бодрости и огонь в сердце.

Они останавливаются в мотеле на окраине. Фасад раскрашен синим, красным и желтым, и на зеленом бетоне по краю ресепшена вырезаны контуры бриллиантов. В целом вид, как у всех мотелей, которые Эдди видел в кино. Как у всех мотелей, где они останавливались за всю поездку. Двухэтажное здание, построенное вокруг парковки со щебенкой. Тяжелые красные двери и грязные окна.

Они не задерживаются в номере. Еще слишком рано, и они переодеваются и садятся в автобус до центра. Ричи занимает все двойное сидение, вытягиваясь на жуткой вырвиглазной обивке. Эдди аккуратно присаживается на сидение через проход. На нем футболка Ричи, купленная в первый день поездки, с омаром. Он надел ее по ошибке, думал, что это обычная белая футболка, и только потом заметил красную клешню спереди. Он мог бы переодеться, но это выглядело бы слишком очевидно, это выглядело бы так, словно он признает, что их отношения с Ричи изменились. Обмен одеждой – обычное дело для Ричи. Так что Эдди оставляет себе футболку и теперь сидит, сложив руки на коленях, сдерживаясь, чтоб не теребить ворот.

Ричи достает из рюкзака кислотно-розовую бутылку с затертой этикеткой, и Эдди сразу понимает, что это алкоголь. Ричи явно припрятал бутылку еще до выезда из Дерри. Они передают бутылку друг другу через проход, отпивая по очереди. Может, это джин, Эдди не уверен. Он вытирает горлышко каждый раз перед тем, как сделать глоток. Ричи упорно смотрит в окно. Когда они добираются до центра, Эдди чувствует, как тепло разливается по телу, и впервые, с тех пор, как они выехали из Аризоны, ему кажется, что все не так плохо. Вообще, если так подумать, он себя так хорошо не чувствовал с самого начала поездки, сколько бы месяцев назад она ни началась.

Они пока еще не в том возрасте, чтобы испытать все, что может предложить Вегас. Эдди вообще не может вспомнить, какой сейчас день. Розовая бутылка снова спрятана на дне рюкзака Ричи, и они бродят по Лас-Вегас-Стрип. Все вокруг кажется нереальным, словно они оторваны от мира. Повсюду видны достопримечательности из разных стран, подсвеченные неоновыми огнями, — Эйфелева башня, средневековые замки, Венецианский канал, значительно уменьшенный и слишком уж вычурный. Может, с настоящими вещами все точно так же, думает Эдди. Он идет по грязным улицам, под яркими огнями, под движущимися лучами подсветки, и у него уже начинает кружиться голова. Если бы только Ричи снова к нему прикоснулся. Прошло уже полтора дня, и Эдди так этого не хватает, что у него ломит все тело. Ричи когда-то сказал, что он отчасти влюблен во всю их компанию, и он бы встречался с кем угодно из их семерки, если бы ему предложили, и что у их клуба неудачников такая дружба, романтическая. Может, если бы Билл поцеловал Ричи, обливаясь слезами, Ричи отреагировал бы так же и ответил бы на поцелуй. Наверное, в этом все и дело, думает Эдди, в этой всей романтической дружбе, а не в том, что... не в том, чего ему там хочется. Чем бы это ни было. Эдди проводит руками по мягкому материалу футболки Ричи, давит в себе порыв натянуть ее на голову и вдохнуть поглубже.

— Слушай, пойдем в Циркус Циркус, — предлагает Ричи, когда они окончательно сдаются в поисках занятия, — там есть лазертаг, и... читал «Страх и ненависть»? Нам нужен эфир.

— Хочешь прожечь дыру в желудке? 

— Еще как.

— Ты собираешься играть в лазертаг с десятилетками, которых родители бросили ради азартных игр?

— Поверить не могу, что нам слишком мало лет, чтобы пить или делать ставки, но достаточно, чтобы пожениться без разрешения родителей, — Ричи морщит нос, пиная бордюр.

— Ага, конечно, учитывая, что среди нас нет девушек, — говорит Эдди.

Вокруг них повсюду неон и шум, и Эдди изо всех сил старается не думать про тот поцелуй. Это даже не был поцелуй, это было утешение, просто прикосновение. Он был расстроен. Это его уже не трогает. Эдди следит взглядом за развязанным шнурком Ричи, как он болтается, как Ричи в любой момент может о него споткнуться, но этого так и не происходит. _Я не твой парень._ Нет, думает Эдди, ты просто ходячая опасность для себя и окружающих.

— А, точно, — широкая улыбка Ричи рассекает воздух, словно нож. – Ну я б на тебе женился, Эдс, если б можно было.

— Я бы нет, — возражает Эдди, и его сердце колотится в груди, словно крылья птицы. Мягкий поцелуй, потрескавшиеся губы Ричи, его теплый язык. Эдди теребит монетку в кармане, проходится пальцами по зубчатому краю ключа от машины. Весь этот диалог опасно балансирует на грани. Ричи сам создал эту грань, думает Эдди. Ричи сам ее создал и сам же ее пересекает уже в сотый раз. Блядь. Эдди понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Он сцепляет пальцы в замок за головой, подставляет лицо неоновой подсветке. Шоу пиратов в Острове Сокровищ неподалеку подходит к концу, взрываются пушки и фейерверки, не особо-то и впечатляющие, на фоне огней города.

— Не пизди, — легко отмахивается Ричи. — Вечно ты пиздишь, да ты из штанишек выпрыгиваешь в мечтах на мне жениться.

— Достань мне кольцо, тогда и поговорим. Может быть.

— Мы должны хотя бы в круглосуточную часовню зайти.

Что за уебищная идея, думает Эдди.

— Пойдем, — говорит он.

Сначала они находят дурацкий магазин костюмов, с рядами вырвиглазных тюлевых пачек, перьевых боа и рогатых шлемов викингов. Эдди думает, им стоило бы найти что-то другое, что-то повеселее, чем традиционные свадебные аксессуары, но Ричи его игнорирует и носится между рядами, как будто проходя квест. В итоге они покупают фату, подвязку, бабочку и кольцо с гигантским бриллиантом из стекла. Ричи тут же, не выходя из магазина, цепляет на себя подвязку, прямо поверх шортов, и фату, и продавец не обращает на это никакого внимания. Дурные дети, которые творят дурные вещи в городе, который не был построен под их нужды. Ладно. Эдди все еще возится с бабочкой, когда они выходят из магазина, и в итоге оставляет попытки ее завязать, оставляет края свисать вокруг ворота футболки.

— Итак, мы можем пойти либо в часовню, где вышла замуж Джуди Гарленд, либо в часовню, где поженились Брюс Уиллис и Дэми Мур, — говорит Ричи, подчеркивая каждый вариант отогнутым пальцем.

— Джуди Гарленд, конечно, — хмыкает Эдди. У него все еще немного кружится голова, и несмотря на то, что он полностью осознает, насколько дурацкая эта затея, они ведь все равно не могут пожениться. Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, думает Эдди, даже если это фальшивая свадьба.

Они запрыгивают в автобус, доезжают по бульвару до часовни, снова передавая друг другу розовую бутылку. Автобус едет в направлении их мотеля, но Эдди все равно, даже если они вернутся рано. Не то чтобы им было чем заняться в многочисленных казино, не считая шоу пиратов, и на часах все равно уже почти полночь. Эдди уверен, если они задержатся дольше, что-то снова разведет их в стороны.

Ричи, правда, отлично вписывается в город. Даже свернувшись калачиком на сидении, он вписывается в огни ночного города, в неоновые вывески, идеальное цветовое сочетание. На нем уродливая гавайская рубашка и мартенсы, и он снова нацепил свою камуфляжную кепку, прямо поверх фаты, которая жесткими складками торчит во все стороны, словно балетная пачка, слишком дешевая, чтобы струиться по волосам, как должна настоящая фата на свадьбах. Подвязка в пайетках медленно, но верно сползает к колену, зато ловит свет из окна под нужным углом, сверкает в огнях. Эдди думает, что Лас-Вегас какой-то дурацкий и очень странный, но ему нравится, насколько красивым он делает Ричи. По-дурацки, странно красивым. Еще одна мысль на грани фола. Что поделаешь. Они собираются пожениться.

Часовня маленькая, окрашенная в бело-зеленые тона. На дворе выложена искусственная трава, рядом стоит узорчатый забор и горят фонари. Не обошлось и без ростовой фигуры Элвиса в золотом костюме. На въезде стоит розовый Кадиллак, и висит знак, гордо предлагающий «свадебное окошко, открыто 24/7». Они могли бы купить машину, думает Эдди и смеется, больше от удивления. Ричи смотрит на него с улыбкой и кажется бесконечно счастливым. Они не заходят в саму часовню. Они видят женщину в окошке, и Ричи просит ее сделать пару снимков. Женщина не кажется удивленной, ни капли.

— На спор что ли? Вы с мальчишника? – спрашивает она, выходя на улицу.

— Типа того, — смеется Ричи.

Внутренний голос Эдди говорит ему, что они должны сделать вид, что у них все по-старому, но другой, куда более громкий и настойчивый, утверждает, что по-старому для них — это именно так. Фальшивая свадьба в Вегасе. Однозначно в их стиле. Поэтому им всегда было так легко друг с другом, и это одна из причин, почему они вообще организовали эту поездку. Одна из причин, почему Эдди так нравится Ричи. Даже в дурацкой фате и подвязке из магазина костюмов.

Они позируют для фотографий, и работница часовни подсказывает, как лучше встать, с уверенностью человека, который видел уже десятки тысяч пар. Она тратит на них гораздо больше времени, чем стоило бы, придирчиво рассматривает фотографии, когда они начинают проявляться.

— Это все? – спрашивает она, когда их запас свадебных поз подходит к концу, и отдает камеру Эдди.

— Вы изменили нашу жизнь, мэм, — серьезно объявляет Ричи. – Спасибо.

— Не вопрос. Возвращайся со своей девушкой, когда решишь жениться по-настоящему.

Женщина выравнивает фотографии в стопку и отдает их, после чего разворачивается и уходит в свою кабинку в ожидании следующей пары, которая решит пожениться посреди ночи в круглосуточной часовне в Вегасе. Эдди вешает камеру на шею, вертит кольцо на пальце. Ричи запрокидывает голову, разглядывая ночное небо, встряхивает волосами, отчего фата сваливается с его макушки, но он успевает ее поймать.

— Слышал, Эдс? – зовет Ричи. – Возвращайся со своей девушкой.

— Когда решишь жениться по-настоящему, — заканчивает Эдди, закатывая глаза. – Многоженство незаконно, так что ты теперь принадлежишь мне.

Ричи хмыкает в знак того, что услышал.

— Покажи фотки, — просит он.

Они рассматривают снимки вместе. Получилось, конечно, полное безобразие, на улице слишком темно, а фонари светят не так ярко, фата на волосах Ричи смотрится, как саван привидения, а камень в кольце Эдди жутко отсвечивает. Идеально, думает Эдди. По-дурацки, странно красиво. Вот Ричи опускается на колено, протягивая кольцо, и Эдди смеется, закрывая лицо руками. Вот Ричи кидается на Эдди, когда тот запрещает поднять его на руки, чтоб пронести через арку, как невесту. Вот Эдди вопит и пинает Ричи по ноге, продолжая смеяться. Вот Эдди поднимает фату с лица Ричи, откидывает ее назад. Вот Эдди стягивает подвязку с ноги Ричи, пока тот настаивает, что если не зубами, то это не считается. И везде они касаются друг друга. Эдди облизывает губы.

— Оставь у себя, — хрипло выдавливает он. – Сделаем альбом у Бев.

Ричи молча собирает фотографии в стопку и аккуратно складывает в передний карман рюкзака. Эдди уходит вперед по улице, балансируя на краю бордюра с вытянутыми в стороны руками.

— Куда дальше, о, муж мой? – спрашивает Ричи, следуя за ним, и впервые после Аризоны его голос звучит не так взвинченно.

— Забирай меня куда хочешь, жена моя, — бормочет Эдди, обнимая себя, вжимая ладони в бока.

— Тогда в наш номер для новобрачных, — говорит Ричи, зевая в процессе. – Могу перенести тебя через порог.

Они снова садятся в автобус, возвращаются в мотель. В номере они достают бутылку с остатками джина, растянувшись на одной из кроватей, смотрят дурацкие каналы теле-магазинов, пока происходящее не начинает смахивать на «Сумеречную зону». Ричи понемногу уходит в себя, поджимает плечи, сжимает руки в кулаки, подтягивает колени к груди. Со временем джин заканчивается, и ночь теряет свою необычность. Эдди достает свой снежный шар, встряхивает его и ставит на тумбочку, наблюдая за кружащимися снежинками. Отворачивается, когда они все осыпаются на дно. Ричи снова раскидывает конечности во все стороны, снимает очки и кладет их на живот, зажмуривается.

— Мне надо позвонить Стэну, — говорит он с каким-то тихим отчаянием. – Надо позвонить Стэну. Стэнни. Он все исправит.

— Ты же осознаешь, что он с Майком? – с сомнением спрашивает Эдди, закусывая щеку изнутри.

— О боже, какой же ты тупой, Эдс.

— Нахуй сходи, — бормочет Эдди. – С чего это?

— С чего? Твоей тупости хватит на целую книгу, малыш Эдди, — вздыхает Ричи. – Мне надо поговорить со Стэном.

— Утром, ладно?

— Я... – Ричи переворачивается на бок, лицом к Эдди, и они так близко, в одном вдохе от второго поцелуя, в одном вздрагивании, и потом... Эдди облизывает губы, и Ричи следит за движением его языка, пока вдруг внезапно не приходит в себя, словно переключая рычаг внутри. – Ага, постель, — добавляет он, прочищая горло, скатывается с постели и исчезает в ванной.

Утром, уставшие и с похмельем, они идут в Неоновый музей, и все вокруг кажется таким тусклым. Лас-Вегас внезапно оказывается обычным городом, серо-коричневым, точно таким же, как и десятки других, которые они видели. Ричи ни слова не говорит об их «свадьбе», но складывает фату и подвязку на дно своего чемодана. Эдди делает то же самое с кольцом и бабочкой. Все, что случилось в Гранд-Каньоне, хотя бы казалось реальным, пусть даже и глупым, и непонятным, и пугающим. Ночь в Лас-Вегасе в свою очередь кажется каким-то лихорадочным бредом. Эдди моргает, и ощущение, что они во сне, исчезает окончательно.

До Сан-Франциско остается меньше недели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> занимательные факты:  
— фейковая свадьба в вегасе была одной из первых вещей, которую автор придумала для этого текста еще несколько лет назад. изначально она планировалась иначе, но суть осталась.  
— автор задается вопросом, знаете ли вы, насколько отстойно было в 90е в вегасе тем, кто был младше 21? американские горки (ny ny rollercoaster) построили в 1997, фонтан белладжио открылся в 1998. по итогам, все, что там было, это парк развлечений adventuredome, но автор отказывается писать про лазертаг (но эдди бы точно выиграл).  
— [сент-джордж с динозаврами](https://www.tripadvisor.co.nz/Attraction_Review-g57119-d2177583-Reviews-St_George_Dinosaur_Discovery_Site_at_Johnson_Farm-St_George_Utah.html)  
— [скала дикси](https://www.google.com/search?q=dixie+rock&rlz=1C1GCEA_enNZ849NZ849&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj3nvGP7O_jAhXBXSsKHc51DYEQ_AUIECgB&biw=1920&bih=1057)  
— [песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__jh3S9DzYU), которая играет незадолго до въезда в вегас.  
— [та самая часовня](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Little_White_Wedding_Chapel)  
— кепка придумана автором.  
— то, что ричи не дочитывает "парк юрского периода", взято из жизни автора, которая тоже бросила книжку (кому оно надо без лоры дерн).  
— [возвращение нашего любимого фильма, момент с цитатой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feeIOZH7wr4)  
— ричи также упоминает "страх и ненависть в лас вегасе" (книгу, не фильм, потому что фильм, по мнению автора, сосет), тот момент, где они закидываются эфиром, а потом идут в казино. книга немного кошмарная, но отличная, и фильм это толком не передает. если кто хочет приобщиться к контенту, более близкому к книге, чем ее же экранизация, автор советует "уитнэйл и я" (в котором помимо прочего просматривается и некоторый гомосексуальный юст).  
— [неоновый музей](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1GCEA_enNZ849NZ849&biw=1920&bih=1057&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=A1pKXaaMH4GurQGRgY24DQ&q=neon+boneyard&oq=neon+boneyard&gs_l=img.3..0l6j0i24l4.4034.4943..5033...0.0..0.175.1175.0j7......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0i8i30.QOQ-9KPFtlI&ved=&uact=5) по хронологии открылся только спустя несколько месяцев после визита ричи и эдди в вегас, но автор сообщает, что вы отберете у нее это крошечное упоминание только через ее труп.


	9. Кратер Убехебе и палаточный лагерь Мескит Спрингз, Долина Смерти, штат Калифорния

Они остаются в Лас-Вегасе еще на одну ночь. После Неонового музея Ричи настаивает на повторном обходе казино. Естественно, играть они не могут, но ничто не мешает им просто ходить или тайно фотографировать ковры – уродливые, вырвиглазные, похожие на калейдоскоп или на картинки, которые скрывают в себе 3D фигуры, если присмотреться под определенным углом. С другой стороны, Эдди понимает порыв собрать коллекцию этого безобразия. Ричи делает снимки и отдает их Эдди, который черной ручкой записывает дату и название казино на обратной стороне, печатными буквами. В Калифорнии – вертящиеся костяшки домино, в Фор Квинз – фиолетовые и оранжевые геральдические лилии, в Мандалай-Бэй – красные и золотые бриллианты. Из одного казино, Фламинго, их по итогам выгоняют. Ковер пестрит синими и красными цветами, охранник, с розовыми вышитыми птичками на воротнике рубашки, многозначительно поднимает бровь, и Ричи тут же хватает Эдди за футболку и бежит, утягивая за собой. Они оба истерически хохочут, держась друг за друга, и направляются к очередному входу, залитому яркими неоновыми огнями.

Под всем этим беззаботным поведением что-то ощутимо скрывается, что-то отчаянное, натянутое, как струна, и Эдди пока что так и не выяснил, как это признать. Прикосновения вернулись, даже в трезвом состоянии. Не слишком долгие, чему Эдди даже рад. И все равно в их отношениях что-то сдвинулось, они уже никогда не будут прежними, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Можно только ехать дальше, в Долину Смерти, в Йосемити, в Сан-Франциско. А в конце ждет Дерри, по крайней мере, Эдди. После всего, что случилось, он уверен, что вернется, но в этот конкретный момент он не может об этом думать без желания провалиться под землю. Может, он залезет на какую-нибудь гигантскую секвойю в Калифорнии, и там и останется, будет жить с белками, пока не помрет от бешенства или тифа в преклонном возрасте девятнадцати лет.

В номере мотеля, пока Ричи в ванной, Эдди фотографирует ковер в серо-зелено-коричневые завитушки, для коллекции. Он подписывает фотографию «номер для новобрачных, лето 1996» и складывает ее к остальным. Они и правда собрали целую кучу дурацких сувениров за время поездки. Облезшее перьевое боа, розовый обрывок билета, коллекция ковров со всего города. Эдди думает, сохранят ли все эти вещи свое значение, когда он станет старше, и в какой-то степени надеется, что нет. Если он сможет забыть эту поездку, значит, она не была такой важной, какой представляется сейчас.

Утром они собирают вещи, складывают их в машину, и Эдди подходит к телефонной будке. На улице за тридцать пять градусов, и он ногой удерживает стеклянную дверь приоткрытой.

– Дом Каспбраков, – раздается мамин голос, и на секунду Эдди теряется. Он так долго с ней не разговаривал, и в целом они еще ни разу не расставались на такое время, и вот Эдди снова слышит мамин голос, такой же знакомый, как его собственный. Он отчасти уже смирился, что никогда его не услышит, и теперь чувствует такое облегчение, что теряет дар речи.

– Мам, – выдавливает Эдди наконец, – мам, это Эдди.

– Ох, – говорит она. – Ох.

– Как... как ты? – неловко и как-то неестественно спрашивает Эдди. Он не знает, что ему теперь делать, когда она наконец ответила на звонок. С одной стороны ему хочется кричать, но с другой – просто сообщить, что он в порядке, спросить, как у нее дела, попросить прощения за то, что он уехал, пообещать, что он скоро вернется и больше никогда ее не бросит.

– Ты из автомата звонишь? – спрашивает мама вместо ответа. – Люди чего только не делают в этих будках, это рассадник заразы.

– Да, да, я знаю, – говорит Эдди, – у меня салфетки.

– А ухом трубки ты касаешься? Там внутри полно паразитов, и уши для них отличное место для размножения, в темноте и тепле.

– Я... – Эдди хмурится, отодвигает трубку на пару сантиметров от уха и добавляет, чуть громче: – Как у тебя дела?

– Я занята, ты позвонил в очень неудобное время.

– Извини, – говорит Эдди, хотя на часах начало десятого, значит, в Дерри полдень. Он понятия не имеет, чем его мама может заниматься в полдень в субботу, помимо похода за продуктами или слежки за мальчишкой, который стрижет их лужайку. – Я могу позвонить попозже.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я ответить, – натянуто произносит мама. – Мне пора.

Эдди может поклясться, что слышит скрип телефонного провода, который она накручивает на палец. Слышит ее поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови, сиреневые бархатные тапки, в комплекте к ее любимому домашнему костюму.

– Я по тебе скучаю, – говорит Эдди, пока мама не успела повесить трубку. – Надеюсь, ты эмм... в порядке. Погода у вас вроде хорошая. Тут жарко, как... тут реально жарко, дышать невозможно, но...

– Эдди, мне пора, – нетерпеливо перебивает мама, и ее голос звучит мягче, чем должен. Эдди задерживает дыхание, ждет, пока она передумает и все-таки с ним поговорит. Она назвала его по имени. Не медвежонком, но и не Эдвардом. Эдди понятия не имеет, что это значит. – Пока.

Звонок сбрасывается, и из трубки идет гудок. Эдди со всей силы впечатывает трубку в крепление. Поднимает и впечатывает снова и снова, пока грязно-бежевый пластик не трескается. Эдди встряхивает рукой, чувствуя, как в пальцах покалывает от силы ударов, и, лихорадочно обтерев трубку салфеткой, аккуратно вешает ее в последний раз. Эдди плечом открывает дверь будки и буквально вываливается из нее, комкая салфетку в кулаке.

– Тебе стоит поработать над своей агрессией, – спокойно сообщает ему Ричи. Он сидит в машине на другом конце парковки, облокотившись на руль. Дверь открыта нараспашку, и Ричи обмахивается открытым путеводителем на манер веера.

– Ты реально говоришь мне это перед поездкой в Долину Смерти? Хорошо подумал? – раздраженно огрызается Эдди, обходя машину, и забирается на пассажирское кресло. Он хлопает дверью, сильнее, чем стоило бы, и закидывает ноги на приборную панель. – С моей агрессией твое тело никто не найдет.

– Передал от меня приветули своей маме? – спрашивает Ричи, захлопывая дверь со своей стороны, и вставляет ключ зажигания.

– Конечно, а потом рассказал, что мы поженились в Вегасе.

Ричи на мгновение замирает, и Эдди наблюдает, как он отводит глаза, смотрит вниз, в сторону. 

– Она в печали? – спрашивает Ричи, быстро приходя в себя.

– Ее сердце разбито.

– Что поделаешь, – пожимает плечами Ричи, – вот такой я сердцеед.

Он поворачивает ключ, поправляет зеркало и выезжает с парковки.

В Вегасе есть пригород. Эдди никогда об этом не думал, но, оказывается, тут есть и пригород, и школы, и общественные центры. Дети рассекают по улицам на велосипедах, стреляют сигареты за мусорными баками и наверняка считают каждого, кто направляется на Лас-Вегас-Стрип, дурным туристом и вообще безнадежным случаем. Ладно. Может, и так. Эдди высовывает руку в окно, Ричи подпевает своей кассете. _I won't come home cause you never hold my hand._ Они проезжают видеопрокат, и Эдди улыбается, прикрывает глаза от солнца, разглядывая знакомую желто-синюю вывеску. Может, и правда все города одинаковые, и Вегас – не исключение.

В Дерри, утром по воскресеньям, в «Алладине» показывали классические фильмы Голливуда друг за другом, два по цене одного. Эдди ходил в кино с мамой, держа ее за руку. Они смотрели, как Рита Хейворт откидывает назад волосы, или как Лорен Бэколл учит Хамфри Богарта свистеть. Как Джеймс Дин отдает свою кожаную куртку Сэлу Минео, как Кэтрин Хепберн выгуливает леопарда на поводке. В целом, они смотрели все, что вышло до «Психо» Хичкока, который, как сказала его мама, убил кинематограф. Эдди не уверен, видела ли она вообще этот фильм.

Когда Эдди начал подрабатывать в автомастерской по выходным, совместные походы в кино пришлось прекратить, и его мама не разговаривала с ним целую неделю. Эдди удалось вернуть ее расположение, когда он начал брать кассеты в новом городском прокате, и они с мамой смотрели их вдвоем, задернув шторы, с миской попкорна.

Последними фильмами, которые они посмотрели вместе, были «Завороженный» и «Кошка на раскаленной крыше», один – ее любимый, второй – его. В середине первого фильма Эдди сообщил, что уезжает, и его мама засмеялась и сказала, что нет, никуда он не поедет, как он может вообще. Она начала плакать. На экране Ингрид Бергман и Грегори Пек ехали в поезде, лицом друг к другу, на фоне темного окна. Следующим утром Эдди отнес кассеты обратно в прокат.

Может, в Вегасе тоже живут такие же дети, которые принимают такие же решения, совершают такие же поступки. Ненавидят и любят своих родителей. А может, Дерри – единственный такой город во всей Америке, где дети вырастают с такими травмами. Тысяча желтых глаз и решетка коллектора. Просмотры фильмов с мамой были, наверное, единственным, что они делали вместе без постоянных ссор и примирений. Попкорн и два фильма подряд. Эдди не может сказать, действительно ли он по этому скучает или всего лишь чувствует, что должен.

– Думаю, нам надо в поход, – объявляет Ричи, настолько внезапно, что Эдди не сразу понимает, что он вообще говорит. В его мыслях сплошное кино. Элизабет Тейлор в белом платье. _Все, чего вы хотите, так это чтобы о вас заботились. Нежно, ласково, с любовью! _

– Что, прости? – Эдди отворачивается от серо-коричневого Вегаса, переводит взгляд на Ричи.

– Я поискал, и там Мескит Спрингз*, возле кратера Убехебе. Я думаю, будет классно остаться там на ночь.

– Ты хочешь заночевать в Долине Смерти в середине лета?

– Ага, я...

– Я уверен, люди умирают в походах в Долину Смерти в середине лета! Как бы, поэтому, думаю, она так и называется, потому что подростки-идиоты из Новой Англии, которые в жизни не видели настоящей летней жары, думают, что можно просто взять и... и я не знаю, пойти в поход в Долину Смерти в середине лета.

– Эдди, ты можешь просто...

– Да это добьет мою машину.

– При чем тут вообще твоя машина? Это же...

– Где мы будем спать?

– Купим палатку, – пожимает плечами Ричи, дергая за свисающую прядку, крутит ее между пальцев, заправляет обратно за ухо. – Проведешь со мной ночь в палатке, малыш Эдди.

– Блядь... ладно. Иди нахуй, – Эдди высовывает локоть в окно, проводит кончиками пальцев по пыльному краю стекла.

– Будет романтично, – обещает Ричи таким голосом, словно стекло жует.

– Сосни, – огрызается Эдди, нервно покусывая губу. Это все странно и безрассудно, и его уже заранее тошнит. Это все от перегрева на солнце, думает Эдди, и тут же одергивает себя. Он бы ни за что так не подумал, если бы только что не разговаривал с мамой. Какая-то часть его отчаянно пытается доказать, что он взрослый, что он может принимать решения самостоятельно, без помощи извне. Осталось только добить себя в пустыне. Эдди стонет, откидываясь в кресле и закрывая глаза. Ричи издает победный смешок.

– Если меня укусит змея, я тебя никогда не прощу.

– В Мэне тоже есть змеи, Эдс, – с улыбкой говорит Ричи. Его щеки немного покрасневшие от солнца, с легким загаром. Он не загорел так сильно, как Эдди (несмотря на весь его крем), но по нему все равно заметно, что он провел лето в дороге.

– От них хотя бы не отравишься, – огрызается Эдди без особого запала.

– У змей яд, а не отрава.

– В чем, блядь, разница?

– Если змея ядовита, опасен только укус. А чтобы чем-то отравиться, нужно это съесть.

– С чего ты вдруг такой спец? – Эдди закатывает глаза, опускает солнцезащитный козырек. – И какой у нас вообще план, Дэви Крокетт?

– Надо найти магазин, – говорит Ричи. – Наконец-то нам пригодятся наши скаутские знания.

– Будь готов, блядь, – бормочет Эдди и тянется за путеводителем на приборной панели.

Они находят магазин спорт-товаров на окраине города. Это один из филиалов крупной сети, на стенах висят каяки, с потолка свисают сети, набитые рыбацкими принадлежностями, и создается ощущение, что весь интерьер просто в один прекрасный день вынесло волнами на берег.

Эдди мысленно составляет список покупок, пока они ходят между рядов, и сразу бросает все в тележку. Ричи подкидывает всякую ерунду вроде камуфляжного костюма для охоты или «щучки», которую Эдди тут же выкидывает обратно. Он сгребает такое количество спрея от насекомых и солнцезащитного крема, что в ближайшие несколько тысяч лет можно забыть о малярии и меланоме. К этому добавляется бак воды на двадцать литров, термоконтейнер для еды с запасом замороженных хладоэлементов с синим гелем внутри, палатка на двоих, хлопковые спальные мешки, потому что те, которые у них есть, были куплены в Мэне, где совсем другое понятие жары и холода, два тонких пенных матраса, плотно скрученных в рулеты. Эдди попадается на глаза рыбацкая шляпа с широкими полями и резинкой. Он надевает ее, поворачиваясь показать Ричи, но тот уже на другом конце магазина, размахивает темно-зеленой сумкой.

– Эй, Эдс! Это прям как пояс Бэтмена, ты можешь быть супергер... стой, что за хуйня у тебя на голове?

Эдди показывает в ответ средний палец, подтягивает резинку на шляпе и бросает в тележку набор эластичных бинтов на случай змеиных укусов.

Наконец, все пункты из мысленного списка Эдди лежат в тележке, и он отыскивает сонного продавца, заваливая его вопросами о том, где лучше ставить палатку, какие животные с наибольшей вероятностью сожрут их ночью, и в целом, почему этот поход – максимально идиотская затея.

– В Долине Смерти есть медведи? – спрашивает Эдди, нервно прохаживаясь туда-сюда. – А то я не...

– Ой, нам стопудово нужен спрей от медведей, – перебивает Ричи, подскакивая к Эдди и закидывая руку на его плечо. – В Йосемити точно понадобится, скажи?

– В Йосемити эти спреи запрещены по закону, – настороженно сообщает продавец, – мы их не продаем.

– Окей, давайте тогда дробовик, какой-нибудь побольше, вон из тех, что там лежат, и я...

– Не слушайте его, – перебивает Эдди и, беспомощно указывая на тележку, пожимает плечами, – нам нужно просто пережить одну ночь, так что...

– Это все ради одной ночи? – смеется продавец. – Как скажете. Вы не отсюда?

– Как вы догадались? – Ричи отлипает от плеча Эдди и склоняется над тележкой, щелкая ногтем по упаковкам. – Мы бункер строим, а, Эдс?

– Ты это сам предложил, говнюк, – бормочет Эдди, подталкивая тележку к кассе. – Будь готов.

Они заезжают в супермаркет за продуктами и оттуда сразу выезжают к кратеру Убехебе, проезжая мимо всего, что они смогут рассмотреть получше на следующий день, когда будут возвращаться обратно. Вдоль дороги лентами тянутся красно-белые скалы, изгибаются в складки, словно шелк. Идеально плоские равнины раскидываются до самого горизонта. Вокруг ни деревца, сплошные длинные тени, сухой воздух и белое солнце, блестящим кольцом выделяющееся на фоне голубого неба. Мотор машины исправно работает, окна опущены до конца, и Эдди с Ричи облизывают кубики льда из термоконтейнера, который гордо стоит между сидениями. Подборка Ричи для Долины Смерти состоит из бодрой женской попсы и страдальческих подростковых песен, и они подпевают каждой из них, несмотря на то, что в такую жару трудно даже дышать, не то что петь.

В бардачке Эдди находит водяной пистолет, который он выиграл для Ричи еще в самом начале поездки, на пирсе в Портленде. Пистолет прозрачно-розовый и настолько крошечный, что палец Эдди еле пролазит к спусковому крючку, но Эдди все равно заливает внутрь воду и периодически брызгает в Ричи, не глядя на то, как вода стекает по его щекам и челюсти, спадает на шею, заливает ворот футболки.

Дорога занимает четыре часа. Пять кассет, с обеих сторон. Кратер гигантский и какой-то даже инопланетный, идеальный каменный круг в серо-красных тонах. Они делают вид, что высадились на луну, и медленно идут вдоль края тяжелыми пружинящими шагами, переговариваются через воображаемые рации, изображая звуки помех. Ветер подхватывает волосы Ричи, и спустя пять минут они бесповоротно превращаются в гнездо. Эдди не может перестать смеяться, салютует, касаясь пальцами своей шляпы. Ричи хватается за волосы и орет в кратер, отчего они спутываются еще больше, а туристы поблизости дергаются от неожиданности. Эдди все ждет момента, когда вопль Ричи перейдет в смех или в шутку, но этого не происходит, он только срывается в хрип к концу и затихает. Эдди потирает затылок, пинает мелкие камушки на земле, поправляет шляпу. Разворачивается и идет дальше. Он держится примерно в метре от обрыва, представляя, как балансирует на краю. Полное безумие, конечно, что по периметру нет никаких ограждений, думает Эдди. Полное безумие и в том, что он уже который раз ныряет в какой-то личностный кризис на краю каких-то чертовых дыр в земле.

Ко второму кратеру, Маленькому Хебе, ведет тропинка, и птичье гнездо на голове Ричи приобретает все более катастрофические масштабы, а смех Эдди начинает заглушать ветер. Солнце опускается за горизонт и температура падает на несколько градусов, но явно недостаточно для комфортного существования. Эдди никогда не видел, чтобы небо было настолько широким и бесцветным, блеклым серо-белым оттенком лета, которое он не узнает. В Дерри лето было ярким, зеленым с голубым, с рекой, камнями и небом. Долина Смерти не зря так называется, думает Эдди, с полным отсутствием жизни вокруг. Но вскоре солнце полностью исчезает за горизонтом, и закат возвращает цвет в окружающий мир, разливаясь яркими красками по камням и скалам, по кратерам, песку и скелетам деревьев.

– Невероятно, блядь, – бормочет Ричи и задом пятится к машине, путаясь в собственных ногах.

– Хочешь, распутаю тебе волосы? – спрашивает Эдди, не обращая внимания на небо. Ричи резко к нему поворачивается, смотрит немного подозрительно.

– Я... – он облизывает губы и добавляет, как-то без особого энтузиазма: – Да, хочу.

Эдди кивает, пожимает плечами и запрыгивает на капот. Ричи медленно подходит ближе, все еще краем глаза посматривая на закат. Парковка пустая, нет ни одного смельчака, который рискнул бы прогуляться по краю обрыва в сумерках, и капот машины теплый от дневной порции жаркого солнца. Ричи усаживается рядом, наклоняется вперед, упираясь коленями. Эдди протягивает к нему руки, думает про Ниагарский водопад, про косичку-венок, про Гранд-Каньон со ссадиной на локте и ранкой на губе, про кратер в пустыне прямо у них перед глазами, про акварельную палитру неба над ним. Эдди осторожно распутывает волосы Ричи, прочесывает пальцами прядки, смотрит, как кудряшки подскакивают обратно, беспорядочные даже в своем нормальном виде. Ричи насвистывает что-то себе под нос, ерзает, болтает ногами, сводя на нет всю нежность процесса, превращая его в навязчивую материнскую заботу. Эдди хмурится и дергает за прядку сильнее, чем нужно, и Ричи сначала вскрикивает от неожиданности, а потом смеется и запрокидывает голову, смотрит на Эдди снизу вверх, из-под ресниц.

– Понежнее, пожалуйста, – томно протягивает Ричи, и Эдди закатывает глаза и отпихивает его от себя.

К тому моменту, как они добираются до лагеря, вокруг уже практически темно. Они устанавливают палатку в свете фонаря, путаясь в колышках, веревках и шестах с резинками внутри, которые каждый раз складываются в самый неподходящий момент. В конце концов, им удается поставить палатку, колышки вбиваются подошвой ботинка, и остается только обследовать территорию. В процессе находится туалет и кран с водой, и Ричи немного разочарован, потому что, очевидно, он хотел готовить на костре и справлять нужду в ведро. Единение с природой и все такое. Они садятся у входа в палатку и едят холодные рулеты с курицей, горчицей и сомнительным магазинным салатом. Два фонаря свисают с верха палатки, рассекая все вокруг на тень и блики.

Эдди осознает, что у него больше нет никакой цели. После Сан-Франциско у него не останется ничего. Мать, которая отказывается с ним разговаривать. Друзья, которые, в отличие от него, прекрасно знают, чего хотят в жизни. Ричи... Ричи, который совершенно точно не его парень. Небо у них над головой пестрит звездами, Эдди еще никогда не видел их в таком количестве. Целая вселенная у него перед глазами, и в этот момент, впервые в своей жизни, он понимает, что ему плевать на свое бесцельное существование. Он всегда считал, будто что-то упускает, что не проживет долгую жизнь, что обязательно умрет от какой-то болезни. Эдди так считал, и его мама подпитывала эти страхи, и в это было очень легко верить. В свою неполноценность. Но теперь, сидя под звездным небом, Эдди думает, что не может же он и правда быть настолько безнадежным. Ему всегда казалось, что после Дерри ему не светит ничего особенного, но вдруг и правда где-то есть будущее получше. 

– Эй, Ричи, – зовет Эдди, опираясь на руки и опуская глаза с неба, – ты осознаешь, что мы это сделали? Мы проехали всю... всю ебаную страну. Все... сколько там? Тысяч пять километров, что ли. Пять тысяч и... нет, почти шесть, представляешь? Короче, дохуя километров, и мы их все проехали.

– Конечно, – тихо отвечает Ричи, глядя на звезды. – Я в тебе не сомневался. 

– Блядь, – емко выдает Эдди, наклоняясь вперед, устраиваясь щекой на сложенных на коленях руках. – Блядь.

– Как думаешь, это то же небо, что и в Дерри? – спрашивает Ричи, и это звучит очень по-детски, но Эдди сразу понимает, о чем он.

– Мне кажется, Дерри – это вообще другой мир, – говорит он.

Они ложатся спать и оставляют вход в палатку открытым, но застегивают москитную сетку. Эдди лежит поверх своего спального мешка, с руками за головой. Ричи стаскивает с себя всю одежду кроме дурацких полосатых боксеров. Сначала он развлекается с тенями, потом хватает фонарь и подсвечивает свое лицо снизу. В резких перепадах подсветки и теней он выглядит зловеще и отталкивающе.

– И вот мы снова в замкнутом пространстве, а, Эдс? – протягивает Ричи низким хриплым голосом. – Никто не услышит твоих криков.

– Если ты реально думаешь, что убийцей из нас двоих будешь ты, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.

– Да однозначно я, Эдди. Сколько ужастиков ты видел? А я сколько?

– Просмотр «Техасской резни» не делает тебя профессиональным убийцей, даже на тридцатый раз.

– Как и тебя – мелкий рост и проблемы с агрессией.

Эдди не сдерживает смешка.

– Давай просто договоримся, что не будем друг друга убивать, пока не доберемся к Бев. Думаю, она расстроится, если не сможет убить нас сама.

– Ну она точно страшнее тебя.

Эдди закрывает глаза, представляет перед собой звездной небо вместо цветной ткани палатки. Никакого металла и резинок, только небо.

– Прости меня, – говорит Эдди прежде чем успевает обдумать свои слова, трет лицо руками. – В смысле, за Гранд-Каньон. Я не подумал, и это... В общем, прости.

Ричи ничего не отвечает, и секунды тянутся друг за другом целую бесконечность. Эдди сильнее жмурится, чтоб не поддаться искушению посмотреть. Ричи со своим фонарем в руках, почти без одежды. О чем он, блядь, думал вообще, когда целовал кого-то вроде него. 

– Ничего, – наконец произносит Ричи, старательно ровным голосом. – Все нормально, ты был расстроен, и я... мне стоило тебя остановить.

– Ладно, – выдыхает Эдди. – Хорошо, значит, мы... значит, между нами все в порядке?

Он открывает глаза и переворачивается на бок. Ричи сидит, обнимая колени, все еще сжимает фонарь в руках. На стенках палатки ползут кривые тени от его волос. Ричи столкнул очки с носа, и они теперь висят у него под подбородком, еле удерживаясь дужками за уши. Эдди улыбается. О чем он вообще думал? Целуя кого-то вроде него.

– Конечно, Эдс, у нас всегда все будет в порядке, – говорит Ричи, убирая одну руку с фонаря, чтобы снова поиграть с тенями. – Нас не нагнет никакой Гранд-Каньон. Тут понадобятся как минимум Розовые и Белые Террасы.

– Я не знаю, что это.

– Что-то типа... каменных образований в Новой Зеландии, геотермальные источники, охуенно красиво. Правда, потом их разрушило извержение вулкана, лет сто назад.

– То есть их больше нет?

– Неа, – подтверждает Ричи. – Так что тебе больше никогда не придется меня целовать.

– Фух, – произносит Эдди, – ну слава Богу.

Эдди переворачивается на спину и снова закрывает глаза.

– Спокойной ночи, Ричи.

– Спокойной, Эдс.

Наутро они видят настоящее лицо Мескит Спрингз. Голую землю, камни, редкие кусты, побитые ветрами и жарой. Помимо их палатки есть еще несколько, чуть поодаль припаркован древний трейлер, но по большей части людей нет. Эдди думает, все эти звезды светили ночью только для них двоих. И закат был только для них, и все эти огромные дыры кратеров. Эдди до этого момента об этом не задумывался, но они доехали. Они доехали до Калифорнии. Что бы ни случилось дальше, они проделали весь этот путь.

– Поехали в Татуин, – говорит Ричи, закидывая руку на плечи Эдди.

– Только если ты обещаешь не разговаривать как Чубакка.

– Вообще не вариант, малыш Эдди, – Ричи легонько хлопает по полям шляпы Эдди и идет к машине. – Ты за рулем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня, которой подпевает ричи: [lose it — supergrass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6biiBxOIv7U)
> 
> фильмы, которые вспоминает эдди, в порядке упоминания: "гильда", "иметь и не иметь", "бунтарь без причины", "воспитание крошки"
> 
> цитата про "нежно, ласково, с любовью" — из "кошки на раскаленной крыше". автор не уверена, была ли эта фраза в фильме, но точно была в пьесе. в контексте она имеет не самое приятное значение, но у нас тут контекста пьесы нет.
> 
> *мескит спрингз — кемпинг возле кратера убехебе. [вот и он.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ubehebe_Crater)
> 
> дэви крокетт — американский путешественник, офицер и политик, ставший персонажем фольклора сша (вики).
> 
> [вот розовые и белые террасы](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%B8_%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8B), и автор упоминает историю, когда их вроде как обнаружили на дне озера, а потом несколько лет спустя оказалось, что они все-таки разрушены.
> 
> в целом, по словам автора, это глава о том, как эдди во всех смыслах очень потерян. тем временем у нас осталось еще 3 главы, и я очень надеюсь, что не затяну с ними так, как с этой, но у кого сейчас в жизни все просто с:


	10. Национальные парки Секвойя и Йосемити, штат Калифорния

Обратно они возвращаются тем же путем – по трассе 190, в сторону смотровой площадки Данте и впадины Бэдуотер с ее потрескавшейся соляной поверхностью. Эдди видит в пустыне другие планеты, в скалах – другие города, и в какой-то степени это даже умиротворяет. Если подумать, в мире столько же одиночества, сколько и в людях, которые в нем живут. Эдди старательно не обращает внимания на Ричи, который издает странные гортанные звуки, изображая Чубакку, и оглядывается по сторонам. Все вокруг кажется одного и того же цвета, но, если присмотреться повнимательнее, мир распадается на тысячи оттенков песка, ржавчины и соли. 

Парк Секвойя представляет собой совсем другую планету, кардинально противоположную. Вместо выжженной пустыни – зеленые заросли и жизнь. И, что самое важное, температура воздуха здесь гораздо приятнее, градусов на десять ниже, чем в Долине Смерти. У Эдди такое чувство, что он плавится уже не один месяц, и это еще не говоря о Ричи, который потеет, казалось бы, только в самых привлекательных местах своего тела, и капли на шее, ключицах и над губой ужасно отвлекают. В тени гигантских деревьев, самых высоких в мире, калифорнийское лето кажется почти что приятным.

Они выбирают для прогулки четырехчасовую дорогу, которая ведет кругом через лес и возвращается на парковку. Эдди никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного. Огромные деревья, которых так много, что вместе они бросают тень, казалось бы, на целый земной шар. Голые красноватые стволы уходят ввысь, и первые ветки, каждая из которых больше, чем любое из двенадцати триллионов деревьев Мэна, появляются на них только метров через тридцать. Красноватая кора и густая темная листва под ногами с запахом дыма и трухи.

В попытках рассмотреть все вокруг Эдди постоянно запрокидывает голову, и вскоре у него уже начинает болеть шея. Периодически он так засматривается, что сходит с тропинки, но каждый раз рука Ричи подталкивает его в спину и возвращает обратно.

Они видят, как вдалеке сквозь лес пробирается черный медведь. Воздух наполнен пением птиц, жужжанием насекомых, треском гнущихся веток, которые тянутся все выше и выше. Эдди выбирает одно дерево и всматривается в него, представляет, будто оно растет у него на глазах, как из ствола прорастают ветки, как внизу опадает земля, когда ствол расширяется.

– Я думал, это в Техасе все должно быть крупнее, – говорит Ричи, вглядываясь в то же самое дерево. – Как думаешь, там наверху какие-то супер-белки? Ну типа... островной гигантизм или как там?

– Калифорния – не остров, Рич, – Эдди забирается следом, когда Ричи заходит на деревянный настил, который защищает уязвимые корни деревьев.

– Я тут подумал, и у меня есть одна теория, – говорит Ричи. Он стаскивает кепку, трясет головой и надевает снова, козырьком назад. _Гранд-Камьон._ – Я думаю, процентов девяносто Калифорнии – это какой-то правительственный эксперимент. Вот эти все гигантские деревья, ебаные кратеры. И Йосемити! Сам увидишь, это вообще что-то аномальное.

– А остальные десять, по-твоему, что? – спрашивает Эдди, удерживая руки при себе, чтоб не дернуть Ричи за футболку. Он бы мог посмеяться, он бы мог подвинуться ближе.

– Лос-Анджелес и Сан-Франциско! – объявляет Ричи, с улыбкой оглядываясь на Эдди.

Закончив со своим маршрутом, они снимают домик в Кернвилле. Он выглядит очаровательно, со своей зеленой краской, красным деревом в интерьере, цветочными горшками на окнах и садовой качелью на крыльце, но Ричи уверен, что весь этот город – всего лишь прикрытие, и на самом деле здесь скрывается нечто ужасное. Вокруг слишком тихо и слишком красиво, со всех сторон их окружают горы, рядом плещется озеро Изабелла, простирается лес. Ричи считает, что правительство подмешивает в воду психотропные вещества, или, как вариант, здесь проводятся генетические эксперименты по выведению гибрида медведя и гремучей змеи. На худой конец, говорит он, здесь могли бы проводиться лотереи, чтобы каждый год выбирать человека, которого потом забивают камнями до смерти. Может, так и есть. В конце концов, они выросли в Дерри.

Они оставляют вещи в номере и возвращаются на улицу. Подходят к реке, которая параллельно дороге течет вдоль города к озеру. Река довольно мелкая в это время года. Весной, наверное, уровень воды вдвое выше. Сейчас же мутная вода обтекает серые камни, а на мелководье с воплями играют дети. На трассе стояли знаки с рекламой рафтинга, но на деле здесь оказывается довольно тихо и спокойно. Ричи садится на траву, развязывает шнурки. Эдди перепрыгивает с камня на камень, все дальше от берега, пока камней больше не остается. На другом берегу с дерева свисает тарзанка, над единственной частью реки, которая выглядит достаточно глубокой для прыжков в воду. Эдди приседает на корточки, балансируя на камне, опускает руки в воду. Холодная чистая вода струится между его пальцев. В ней наверняка есть какие-нибудь водоросли, но и освежающий эффект она тоже дает.

Ричи, тем временем, уже успевает стащить футболку и кеды с носками, очки отправляются туда же, а кепка остается на нем. Ричи заходит в воду, вытянув руки в стороны для баланса, смеется, поскальзываясь на камнях. Эдди наблюдает, как он добирается к противоположному берегу с тарзанкой. На том участке, где вода набирает глубину, Ричи приходится нырнуть. Он выныривает, отплевываясь, доплывает брассом до берега, с кепкой в руке. Эдди смотрит, как солнце сверкает бликами на воде вокруг Ричи, представляет, каково было бы зачерпнуть каждый блик, который касается Ричи, и удержать в ладонях.

– Эдс! Давай сюда! – кричит Ричи с берега. Его руки раскинуты в стороны, одна из них сжимает веревку тарзанки, а кепка снова устраивается у него на голове.

Эдди выпрямляется, возвращается по камням обратно на берег. Он садится в сухую траву, стаскивает кеды, аккуратно ставит их рядом, носок к носку, шнурки заправляет внутрь. Эдди точно не будет прыгать с тарзанки, но сидеть на берегу и смотреть, как Ричи возвращается в детство, тоже неплохой вариант. Одним летом они все прыгали в карьер со скалы десятки раз, но то был совсем другой случай. Тогда это были попытки контроля над смертью, которая ждала их повсюду. Это был выбор, который они делали сами, когда у них ни в чем больше выбора не было. А что сейчас? Сейчас Эдди не хочет ходить с мозолями на ладонях, особенно учитывая, что ему еще целый день за рулем сидеть. Он ни разу не смелый. Он никогда не был смелым. Эдди скидывает футболку, кидает ее к одежде Ричи.

Эдди добирается на другой берег, и Ричи помогает ему вылезти из воды. Берег выше, чем казалось на расстоянии. Прыжок на два метра, в полную неизвестность. Под водой могут быть камни или водоросли, за которые можно зацепиться и утонуть. Речные чудовища. Духи озера. Нечто, что обитает в коллекторе под городом. С желтыми глазами, древнее самого мира.

– Ричи, я не думаю, что тебе стоит прыгать, – тихо говорит Эдди.

– Я стопудово прыгну, – заявляет Ричи и дергает за веревку, словно проверяя ее на прочность, – и тебе советую.

– Да ну нахуй, я не хочу помереть.

Ричи только улыбается в ответ, широко и заразительно, и издает дикий вопль. Он разбегается, не прекращая орать, и наконец прыгает, размахивая ногами. В самой высокой точке Ричи отпускает веревку и падает, поджав колени к груди. Кепка слетает с его головы, и приземление нельзя назвать мягким. Эдди морщится от шлепка о воду с брызгами во все стороны. Ричи будет доволен, думает он. О таком количестве брызг потом детям рассказывают. Ричи выныривает, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, но с широченной улыбкой, и машет руками. Эдди со смехом машет в ответ, и его сердце стучит быстро и громко. Ричи доплывает до кепки, которая не утонула благодаря воздуху внутри, и напяливает ее на голову, впечатывая в лицо мокрые волосы.

– Твоя очередь! – вопит Ричи, снова размахивая руками. – Эдс, давай, ты следующий! Эдвард «Пауэрбомба» Каспбрак подходит к краю вышки.

– Ричи, нет, – мотает головой Эдди. Веревка лениво свисает над водой, и до нее совсем нетрудно дотянуться. В ней нет ничего ужасного, но Эдди не может не думать о своих руках. О сотрясении. Сломанных коленных чашечках. Отбитых пятках.

– Каспбрак уже давно не принимал участия в соревнованиях, но у комментатора нет ни капли сомнений в том, что он покажет высший класс, бросая вызов молодому поколению современного спорта.

– Ричи, я не...

– Настоящий профессионал своего дела, он окидывает арену острым взглядом. Он напряжен, как струна, и готов...

– Ричи...

– Публика замолкает в предвкушении, напряжение висит в воздухе. Каждый зритель ждал этого момента долгое время.

– От тебя, блядь, одни проблемы, – бормочет Эдди, главным образом самому себе. Он подходит к краю берега, хватает веревку, и Ричи вопит в знак поддержки. Сломанные коленные чашечки и отбитые пятки. Все как всегда.

Сделав пару шагов назад, Эдди присматривается к воде. Ричи смотрит на него снизу вверх, и вокруг него кругами расходится вода. Дети на другом берегу тоже смотрят, хлопают, выкрикивают ругательства, смеются. Немалое давление, думает Эдди, впечатлить детей на летних каникулах. Впечатлить дурацких детей с отстойными камуфляжными кепками и жуткими прическами. Эдди обхватывает веревку обеими руками, осторожно проверяя, скользят ли руки на мокрой жесткой поверхности. После этого он выдыхает весь воздух в легких, распрямляет плечи, разбегается и прыгает.

Эдди отпускает веревку, на мгновение зависает в невесомости, а затем падает.

Он ударяется о воду, и мир вокруг исчезает. У него ноют пятки, лодыжки, локти. Сквозь толщу воды пробиваются серо-белые лучи света. Ничего не сломано. Через мгновение Эдди уже на поверхности, на солнце, и Ричи хватает его за плечи, трясет и смеется.

– Публика взрывается аплодисментами! – вопит он, и Эдди может только беспомощно смеяться, хватать Ричи за руки в ответ, трясти его и брызгать в лицо водой. В голове проносится воспоминание о воде на Голливудском пляже, прикосновения кожей по коже, и Эдди отстраняется, отплывает подальше, поворачивает лицо к солнцу.

Вскоре Эдди выбирается на берег и садится сохнуть на траву. В это время Ричи успевает вылезти из воды и снова схватиться за тарзанку. Он снова прыгает, на этот раз пытаясь кувыркнуться в полете, но вместо этого жалко шлепается животом о воду. Ричи прыгает снова и снова, и дети на берегу смеются каждый раз, но Ричи только зовет Эдди, чтобы тот посмотрел на очередной прыжок.

В выпускном классе Эдди иногда задумывался над идеей, что, может, у Ричи к нему чувства. Что-то несущественное и несерьезное, детская привязанность. У Эдди была летняя интрижка, и это был первый раз в жизни, когда он не был полностью свободен и доступен. В полном распоряжении Ричи. Так что, глядя на то, как Ричи бесится, на его собственнические замашки, Эдди думал, что может быть, возможно, у Ричи к нему чувства.

Этим летом Эдди успел поменять свое мнение, а потом поменять его снова и еще раз. Ричи всегда был за тактильное общение, и он близок со всеми друзьями равноценно, словно он с ними одно целое. Эдди знает, что Ричи считает, будто ничего из себя не представляет сам по себе, и ему нужны друзья, чтобы быть полноценным. Я не твой парень, сказал Ричи тогда, и это тоже было правдой. Они просто были всем друг для друга в этой поездке, в каждом уголке страны. Очень легко запутаться, когда проводишь с кем-то так много времени вдвоем. Ничего, скоро они приедут к Бев, и все станет понятно. Эдди надеется на это больше всего в жизни. Когда рядом будет третий человек, у Эдди появится новый взгляд на вещи, и он обязательно в себе разберется. Эдди смотрит, как Ричи бесится на мелководье, пинает камни, плещет водой в детей. Он ложится в траву и закрывает глаза.

Позже, когда они уже снова в номере, Эдди лежит в кровати, высохший и одетый, и пытается осмотреться в темноте. В номере две односпальные кровати с красными полосатыми покрывалами, на стенах развешаны картины с изображением гор и искусственные свечи с электрическими лампочками в медных подсвечниках. Последняя ночь в дороге, думает Эдди. На следующий день все обретет смысл, когда они доедут до города, когда они смогут остановиться и выдохнуть спокойно. А может, неведомая сила телепортирует их обратно в Дерри, как только они пересекут черту города. Лучше дома места нет.

– Эдс? – голос Ричи такой же мягкий, как и темнота вокруг, и Эдди закрывает глаза, будто это сделает его еще мягче или поможет сохранить его в памяти подольше. – Можно я лягу с тобой?

Эдди закусывает губу, думает, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы Ричи убедился, что он уснул.

– Ага, – тихо отвечает он спустя всего пару секунд.

Ричи забирается в кровать и неуклюже устраивается рядом с Эдди, закидывает на него ногу, приобнимает рукой за пояс, утыкается лицом в плечо. Ричи весь мягкий и податливый, в то время как Эдди лежит застывший, как труп, но Ричи этого, кажется, не замечает. Эдди пытается дышать ровно, замедлить лихорадочный стук сердца, расслабиться. Он думал, у Ричи были к нему чувства, а сейчас... что ж. Эдди никогда не был смелым. Он закрывает глаза, отбрасывает все свое беспокойство на задворки сознания и засыпает.

Когда Эдди просыпается, Ричи нет рядом. На мгновение Эдди накрывает слепая паника, липкий страх, и перед глазами все плывет, потому что Ричи ушел, оставил его, но потом Эдди слышит, как течет вода в душе.

– Блядь, – бормочет Эдди, откидываясь обратно на подушки, – вот дерьмо.

Сегодня они доедут до Сан-Франциско.

Они отправляются рано утром, проезжают вдоль озера Изабелла, сначала на запад, потом на север, через горы, которые вскоре исчезают вдали. Ричи всю дорогу тихий и какой-то подавленный, он смотрит в окно на проплывающие мимо поля и окраины Калифорнийской долины, и в целом почти все время молчит, не считая тихого подпевания кассетам. _I don’t wanna get stoned, but I don’t wanna not get stoned._ Ричи поправляет то очки, то волосы, и Эдди все труднее на него не отвлекаться. Это опасно, думает он. Ему стоило бы следить за дорогой. Последний день путешествия. Все уже позади. Было бы глупо сейчас разбиться и размазаться по асфальту. 

Они проезжают два крупных города, Висейлию и Фресно, и бесчисленное множество маленьких городков. К полудню они уже в Йосемити. В инфоцентре толпы народа, автобусы переполнены туристами с камерами, рюкзаками и одеждой для пешей туристики вырвиглазных цветов. Ричи тоже выглядит достаточно вырвиглазно, но от этого явно не более готовым к природе. На нем шорты, обрезанные из джинсов, и очевидно женская блузка, серо-голубая, в акварельный цветочный узор, с пластмассовыми пуговками под жемчуг. На лице у Ричи цветной солнцезащитный крем розовой полоской проходится через нос, от щеки к щеке. Эдди не уверен, что знает, где Ричи его нашел, но каким-то образом крем оказался у него на лице. Кепка осталась где-то в машине, как будто Ричи считает, что одного средства защиты от солнца достаточно. Это, конечно, идиотизм, но Эдди не собирается спорить. Он демонстративно натягивает свою рыбацкую шляпу и мажется кремом, пока Ричи разливает воду по бутылкам и скрепляет порванную лямку рюкзака булавками.

Круговой туристический маршрут по Йосемитской долине проходит по большей части по ровной местности, и вокруг просто невероятная красота. Толпы быстро рассредотачиваются, возможно, по каким-то более изысканным маршрутам, а может, и более сложным, и вскоре Эдди и Ричи остаются вдвоем, не считая птиц и животных. Со всех сторон их окружают крутые склоны гранитных скал, переходящие в плоские вершины с водопадами. Эдди категорически не чувствует реальности происходящего, как бы он ни зарывался подошвами в землю. Все вокруг кажется сном. Сказочной долиной, где ты просыпаешься от поцелуя, в цветах, с дорожной пылью на ногах и соломой в волосах. Единственное, что нарушает сказочность, – Ричи, который все время где-то вдалеке. Он то уходит вперед, то плетется позади, а иногда совсем исчезает из поля зрения Эдди. Не слишком далеко, но достаточно, чтобы Эдди начал нервничать. И все это время Ричи молчит. Он постоянно поднимает руки, складывая их на манер видоискателя, как будто снимает пейзажи, создает какой-то фильм вместо того, чтобы видеть все в реальности.

– О, Терренс Малик пожаловал, – говорит Эдди в попытках вызвать у Ричи улыбку, но тот только пожимает плечами и наводит свой воображаемый объектив на Эдди. Сгибает палец, словно делая снимок, и снова отворачивается.

В этом путешествии было столько вещей, от которых Эдди чувствовал себя маленьким, словно песчинка, и ничтожным. Водопады и каньоны, бесконечные ленты дорог. Небо, полное звезд. Он чувствует себя так же в Йосемити, когда проходит под монолитами скал, по краю полян, запрокидывая голову у водопадов, навстречу водяной пыли. Эдди не против. Это чувство ему никогда не мешало. Но Ричи, со своими руками, со своим молчанием, тоже заставляет Эдди чувствовать себя маленьким и ничтожным, и это ему уже не нравится. Эдди хочется на него наорать, ругаться, кричать, брызжа слюной, что угодно, чтобы вытащить его из этого состояния, чем бы оно ни было вызвано. Возможно, утром в одной постели. Может, всеми этими прикосновениями. Влюбленностью. Не влюбленностью. Поцелуем. Вместо этого Эдди переводит взгляд на вершины скал, продолжает чувствовать себя маленьким и ничтожным, и идет дальше.

На четверти пути небо начинает затягиваться тучами, темными и тяжелыми. Они проходят участок вдоль реки, и вода спокойная и тоже темная. Пляж из светлой гальки обрамлен сухой желтой травой. Эдди чувствует изменения погоды еще до первых признаков, воздух становится разреженным, в пальцах начинает покалывать, а затем уже раздается первый раскат грома над скалами. Эдди замирает на месте у реки.

– Какого хрена? – дергается Ричи, недоверчиво присматриваясь к небу. Это его первые слова с самой парковки. – Тут что, дождь бывает?

– Нужно вернуться, – говорит Эдди. – Если ударит молния...

– Мы в долине.

– Мы в ебаном лесу посреди лета, Ричи, оно все... оно тут все загорится. Нужно вернуться.

– Нет, – упрямо отказывается Ричи. Он отворачивается, затем поворачивается снова, нервно дергая за пуговицу блузки. Над ними, эхом отскакивая от гранита, грохочет гром, и Ричи подпрыгивает от неожиданности. С отчаянным выражением лица он добавляет: – Это... это последний день.

– Ричи. Ричи, мы... – Эдди подходит к нему, касается его руки, и Ричи снова подскакивает, и в небе снова раздается гром. – Мы можем приехать сюда еще раз. Можем вернуться с Бев.

Ричи не отвечает. Начинается дождь, хоть и не холодный, но сильный и льет стеной, и они оба промокают насквозь за секунду. В воздухе повисает запах пыли. Эдди скользит пальцами по руке Ричи, сжимает его ладонь в своей, тянет его от воды к деревьям. Эдди чувствует себя максимально тупо, потому что он ведь знал об этом. Его мама плешь ему проела из-за этого, когда наконец смирилась, что он уезжает. Летние грозы в Сьерра-Невада. Двое погибших от удара молнии в Хаф-Доум в восьмидесятых. Правда, его мама еще говорила о серийных убийцах, статистике ДТП и ебаном СПИДе, так что Эдди игнорировал ее монологи. Зато теперь он, конечно же, не может вспомнить, где лучше пережидать грозу – под деревьями, у воды или на открытом пространстве, – так что он просто тянет Ричи за собой, обратно по тому же маршруту, и надеется, что их не поджарит молния, что они не утонут и что их не сожрет какой-нибудь взбесившийся из-за погоды медведь.

Гроза заканчивается задолго до того, как они добираются до парковки, дождь с громом исчезают так, словно их и не было. Единственными доказательствами остается насквозь промокшая одежда, прилипшая к телу. Ричи не отпускает руку Эдди, даже когда дождь прекращается. Его очки запотели, и крем стекает по щекам, оставляя за собой розовые дорожки на коже, собирается в ямке между ключиц. Ричи ничего не говорит, просто держит Эдди за руку, переплетает их пальцы, удерживает подушечку большого пальца на его пульсе.

Когда они добираются до машины, Ричи отказывается переодеваться, мотает головой и хмурится, так что Эдди выдает ему полотенце, чтобы постелить на сидение, и идет переодеваться в туалет инфоцентра. Было бы вполне в его стиле подхватить пневмонию, попав в калифорнийскую грозу. Ожидаемо и неожиданно. Очень тупо. Максимально безумно. А может, так и было бы правильно в самом конце путешествия, после которого он чувствует себя пережеванным, вывернутым наизнанку. Солнце на улице снова светит ярко, как ни в чем не бывало, играет бликами на капельках дождя на лобовом стекле.

– Финишная прямая, – тихо прозносит Эдди, и Ричи невразумительно мычит, отворачиваясь к окну, прослеживает пальцем капельку, стекающую по стеклу.

На этом последнем участке дороги Эдди осознает, насколько он на самом деле выдохся. Как будто все это время держал все в себе, но, когда конец так близок, сдерживаться становится все труднее. В глазах расплывается, почти как той ночью, от Чикаго до Сент-Луиса, но дело не только в этом. Ричи вжимается носом в стекло, провожая взглядом последний участок страны, проносящийся под колесами. Его волосы высыхают, и очки запотевают от влажности. На скуле у него все еще виднеется розовое пятно. Эдди отворачивается, сосредотачивается на том, чтобы удержаться в своей полосе, а не на том, что там происходит у Ричи в голове.

Они так долго были в горах, что, вырвавшись из них, Эдди чувствует диссонанс. Мир вокруг кажется неестественно плоским, более плоским, чем соляная поверхность впадин, как будто поля и сады были созданы как-то иначе. Как будто горы были стерты в порошок ветрами, океанским песком и солнцем.

Вскоре они въезжают в пригород, с заборами, живой изгородью, детьми, пинающими камни в водосток. Мимо проезжает поезд, растягивается на целую вечность со своими цветными контейнерами, паллетами с древесиной, обточенными бревнами с ровно обрезанными ветками. Ричи подпевает кассете. Эдди постукивает по рулю дрожащими руками.

Они доезжают до города к закату, и вокруг уже начинают загораться фонари. Ричи все так же немногословен, и Эдди страшно. Потому что он целовался с парнями, встречался с ними, но ни один из них не был Ричи. Шон был летним увлечением, с поцелуями у кирпичных стен. Были и футболисты из школьной команды, напуганные и обозленные, которые не прикасались к нему на людях. Никто из них не был чем-то постоянным. Зато Ричи... Ричи – часть его жизни, как никто другой, и если бы это изменилось, если бы они целовались у кирпичных стен, если бы они прикасались друг к другу на людях, то это был бы конец, думает Эдди. Ему бы уже никто другой не был нужен, никогда. А он не настолько смелый. Не настолько смелый, чтобы любить человека, который будет рядом. На постоянной основе. Навсегда. Потому что иначе ему придется задуматься и о других постоянных вещах. О том, что он гей, и о том, что это для него значит, и что это значит для его мамы, и вообще, как начать жить жизнью такого человека. Эдди ни разу не смелый, и они уже в Сан-Франциско, и Ричи с ним не разговаривает.

Бев живет в квартире с зеленой дверью. Они добираются до нее в темноте, паркуют машину, выходят на улицу, разминают ноги, и Бев уже там, наверху бетонной лестницы, под лампочкой на проводе, с сигаретой во рту. Бев улыбается им своей фирменной кривоватой улыбкой, как будто она знает шутку, которую еще никто не рассказал. Она тушит сигарету в пепельнице и поднимается на ноги. Свет над ее головой превращает ее волосы в огненный нимб.

– Привет, мальчики, – зовет Бев, упираясь рукой в бедро.

Эдди уже почти открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но Ричи протискивается мимо него и буквально взлетает по лестнице, бросаясь Бев на шею. Эдди сначала кажется, что он смеется, так сильно трясутся его плечи, но быстро понимает, что Ричи плачет. Эдди чувствует себя опустошенным. Поездка. Дорога. Целая страна. Бев тоже плачет, вцепившись в Ричи, улыбается сквозь слезы и бормочет что-то успокаивающее. Эдди поднимается медленнее, позволяя всей стопе опуститься на ступеньку, прежде чем сделать следующий шаг. Когда он к ним подходит, Ричи и Бев молча впускают его в свои объятия, и Эдди закидывает руки им на пояс. Он утыкается лицом в волосы Бев и расслабляет зажатые плечи. Вцепляется в футболку Ричи и разжимает сведенную челюсть. Эдди не плачет. Он не думает, что способен плакать. Но он закрывает глаза и отпускает все напряжение из своего тела, и ему кажется, что если бы не друзья рядом, если бы не их поддержка, то его колени бы уже подкосились. Бев и Ричи продолжают лить слезы в волосы друг друга. Отвратительно, думает Эдди, и прижимается к ним крепче.

– Беверли, – спустя какое-то время зовет Ричи. Он так и не отстраняется, и его приглушенный голос негромким эхом разносится в пространстве между ними. – Бев, дорогуша, ангел мой?

– Да, Ричи?

– Покажи мне, где здесь душ, я пойду топиться.

– Не вопрос, – смеется Бев и отстраняется, но только чтобы взять Эдди и Ричи за руки и потянуть в квартиру. – Вперед, детки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечания автора: на этом мы заканчиваем часть непосредственно поездок. автор считает, что скорее всего это не очень реалистично, доехать от секвойи до йосемити, пройти половину маршрута, а потом доехать до сан-франциско, но кому какое дело, может, они пораньше выехали))  
ричи изображает чубакку, потому что "звездные войны" снимали в том числе на площадке данте, и это единственный факт про фильмы, который он знает.  
эдди видит в словах ричи отсылку к [ширли джексон](http://www.lib.ru/INPROZ/DZHEKSON_S/r_lottery.txt), но на самом деле, это вероятнее всего его собственная отсылка.  
ричи подпевает песне [the lemonheads -- style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH-cCSJN7n4). или мечтательной акустической версии той же песни. автор считает, что это идеальная группа для нашего отп.  
двое людей действительно погибли от молнии в хаф-доум, но автор не знает, действительно ли грозы такое частое явление в йосемити.
> 
> примечания переводчика:  
\-- пауэрбомба -- это приём в реслинге, в котором боец подсаживает противника к себе на плечи и затем с силой бросает на маты спиной (вики).  
\-- ричи говорит, что думал, в техасе все крупнее. это устойчивое выражение, которое вероятнее всего появилось из-за того, что штат техас -- второй по площади, после аляски, и занимает 7,4% всей площади сша.  
\-- островной гигантизм -- биологический феномен, при котором мелкие материковые животные, которые колонизируют острова, эволюционируют в более крупных, а групные -- наоборот (островная карликовость).  
немного про ширли джексон: речь про рассказ "лотерея" 1948го года. действие происходит в вымышленном провинциальном городе америки. раз в год, в июне, проводится ритуал для большего урожая. для этого с помощью лотереи выбирается "победитель" -- сначала бумажки тянутпо одной от каждой семьи, второй раз -- каждый член "победившей" семьи. пока взрослые проводят лотерею, дети собирают камни, которыми в конце, как уже понятно из отсылки в этой главе, люди и забивают "победителя" лотереи до смерти. рассказ вызвал неоднозначную реакцию читателей нью-йорк таймс, где он был опубликован, люди массово отписывались от газеты. в дальнейшем рассказ адаптировали для радио, телевидения, театра, были сняты фильмы и даже поставлен балет. сама джексон писала, что этим рассказом, в частности, древним ритуалом в современных реалиях, графичной драматизацией бессмысленного насилия и общей бесчеловечности, она впечатлит читателя. (вики). в рамках нашего перевода эта матчасть не несет такого масштабного смысла, но мне это все показалось слишком интересным))  
\-- терренс малик -- американский кинорежиссёр и сценарист, трехкратный номинант на премию оскар, обладатель золотой пальмовой ветви. его называют великим визуальным поэтом уровня тарковского и кубрика. что показалось интересным лично мне, это что его кинодебютом был фильм "пустоши" (badlands), в котором герои совершают серию убийств в пустынях небраски и соседних штатов. в 7й главе эдди и ричи как раз уезжают из вегаса в сторону гранд-каньона, долины смерти и прочих пустынных радостей.


End file.
